Agência Passio di Reborn
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: Agência de Relacionamentos Passio di Reborn! Caso você tenha algum problema de relacionamentos, nossos funcionários ajudarão você! Aliás... Estamos precisando de funcionários. Fichas Fechadas. Alerta: yaoi, yuri, várias sexualidades.
1. Chapter 1

As ruas de Namimori nunca estiveram tão vazias como naquele dia. O inverno japonês era bastante rigoroso e era muito mais interessante para os moradores estarem debaixo de suas cobertas do que desbravando a cidade coberta de neve. Mas corajosos eram aqueles que cumpriam suas obrigações mesmo com aquele tempo insistente .

Os olhos azuis fitavam a rua vazia e qualquer movimento era motivo para se olhar com interesse, já estava ficando cansativo e tedioso aquele silêncio na agência e a falta de clientes. Dos poucos funcionaram que restaram, dois faltaram, o que deixava uma baixa e um total de oito trabalhadores entediados na grande sala, que por ser feito de concreto estava congelando.

- No inverno as pessoas deveriam procurar um amor...

Comentou baixo o ruivo olhando ainda para o lado de fora e ajeitando melhor o longo cachecol que cobria metade do seu rosto e dos fios rubros. Quando finalmente captou um movimento, parecia uma mulher pelas roupas e ela se movia com dificuldade, talvez pelos ventos frios lhe cortando a pele, mas ela parecia persistente, e adentrou em algum lugar, e era o mesmo que o observador se encontrava.

Girou na cadeira e ficou olhando para a escada, quem sabe um novo cliente não o tirasse daquele tédio. Já tinha acabado com a caixa de grampos no dia anterior, e cartas eram proibidas no local de trabalho. E ninguém parecia muito disposto a conversar. Um suspiro deixou os delicados lábios do ruivo chamando a atenção dos poucos funcionários que estavam por perto, mas logo eles voltavam e encarar suas telas do computador ou dos celulares.

Levantou-se e foi espreguiçando-se com preguiça enquanto caminhava para a escada, sorria levemente como uma predador prestes a dar o bote na sua presa, ao que parecia só ele tinha se dado conta que um cliente havia chegado, e a teria para si antes que outro alguém aparecesse, quando estava perto da escada de mármore um vulto grande apareceu em sua frente, e se não fosse por seus reflexos rápidos teria esbarrado nele e ambos rolariam pela escada.

- Abel, o ar condicionado na copa não esta funcionando bem... você teria... o telefone de algum técnico? Ou do seguro...?

A fala mole daquele homem estava o deixando furioso e aflito, já era possível ouvir o bater dos saltos altos na pedra cara, já podia ver algumas cabeças se levantando como se pressentissem a presença de um intruso. Podia sentir sua presa escapar entre seus dedos como água enquanto aquela boca mucha falava de forma lenta e os olhos desinteressados não focavam em nada, nem se dava ao trabalho de olhar para o menor.

Ele pode sentir um perfume adocicado passar por si, e logo em seguida viu a figura da secretaria Diana surgir, ele virou o rosto e seus olhos se encontraram com os dela, ela sorriu e entregou a cliente aos serviços de Watanuki. Ela não podia fazer pior. Entrega-la nas mãos de seu pior inimigo naquela agencia.

Grunhiu com raiva e deu um sonoro tapa na face do homem a sua frente. _Ninguém_ fazia Abel Fluer perder um cliente, ainda mais por causa de um aquecedor na copa. Ele nunca ia na copa. Quem fosse que se virasse. Todos os presentes olharam a cena e viram um ruivo sair furioso do andar e um grande homem ficar abobalhado olhando ele ir. A mais nova cliente olhava a cena assustada e como pouca desgraça é bobagem, o ar condicionado do andar principal começou fazer barulhos estranhos novamente, já era o terceiro da semana, antes de parar totalmente de funcionar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A sala estava em total silêncio, todos concentrados em fazer absolutamente nada até o final do expediente, outros tentavam tirar o atraso da papelada e alguns se viravam no telefone e na internet. Parecia que o pessoal do_ marketing _nunca descansava.

Uma mulher se levantou, ajeitou a saia preta e foi se retirando do local com sua bolsa duas horas antes do turno terminar. Um certo ruivo acompanhava os movimentos dela indignado e confuso, e era visível na sua face tal pensamento, foi quando um colega de trabalho sentou-se em sua mesa branca tomando um café quente que perfumava todo o local e deixava uma outra caneca estendida para o dono do local.

- Com duas colheres de açúcar, como você gosta.

- Obrigado...

Pegou a peça de porcelana e soprou o líquido antes de sorvê-lo. A ponta do nariz estava vermelha deixando o rapaz adorável ao olhar de todos naquele local, prestariam mais atenção se não estivessem todos congelando naquele local.

- Sarah teve que sair mais cedo, ela não estava se sentindo muito bem e marcou médico hoje daqui a pouco... Deu para ver na sua cara que você estava perguntando ''onde aquela vadia pensa que vai?''

O outro riu tomando o liquido escuro e repousou o restante em cima de um papel, sabia que o outro ficaria locou se uma única mancha de caneca estivessem impregnados na madeira branca.

- Eu não ia a chamar de vadia...

- Há algo pior que vadia?

O mesmo voltou a rir recebendo um chute fraco em resposta. Via o corpo magro tremendo e retirou o grosso casaco negro que usava deixando nos ombros pequenos vendo os olhos azuis dobrarem de tamanho e a surpresa estampar a face alheia.

- Pra que isso?

- Você esta tremendo mais que uma vara... fora que se você ficar doente vai ser bem complicado... Na saída me devolva, eu te dou uma carona em compensação.

- E pra onde pretende me levar?

- Sabe... você pegou duas ótimas clientes que seriam minhas...

A mão grande foi subindo do joelho até a coxa, exercendo pressão e de forma lenta, assim como o sorriso malicioso não se desmanchava e nem o aperto na perna alheia.

- Esta bem frio... não sente frio Abel? Eu posso te esquentar...

- Cai fora, já fiz o pagamento daquelas duas no banheiro da empresa a três semanas, e tenho cara de prostituta que se vende por tão pouco?

- Bem—

- Não responda se não quiser ir mandar fazer uma dentadura.

As palavras foram ditas rápidas e de forma um pouco irritada, a risada do loiro preencheu o local e este se levantou, não sem antes bagunçar os belos fios ruivos e sair andando levando sua caneca.

- Você sabe meu número caso mude de ideia.

O loiro se curvou brevemente em um comprimento ao homem que vinha no sentido contrario ao seu, e este fez o mesmo. O dono de cabelos exóticos tomou o lugar ao lado do que se encontrava sentado e esperou que este lhe olhasse para começar sue discurso. Oo belos olhos azuis puderam captar algumas fichas nas mãos grandes do outro e ficou curioso, ao menos não se entediaria mais naquele dia.

- Diana está muito preguiçosa ao te entregar as coisas... Ou faz de proposito para poder me ver?

O sorriso do ruivo foi de canto, mas expressava certa malicia, mas o corpo ficou relaxado e se reclinou na cadeira indo um pouco para trás com ela sem perder o sorriso, assim como o pé ia passando nas pernas do moreno.

O moreno esperou o pé do ruivo da Agência chegar a um certo ponto, para então prendê-lo com as pernas longas que tinha. Tudo para o "Caçador de Homens" não fugir, enquanto distribuía algumas fichas na mesa de frente a Abel, demorando-se para separar por ordem de datas, retirando-as de uma pasta com o selo da Agência.

- Enfim, acabei de separar algumas clientes novas para você, Abel. E não fale assim da Diana, sim? Ela é muito trabalhadora. E claro, você também... Desde que se tratam de lésbicas. - Wanuki suspirou.

- E quem mandou você separar minhas fichas?

Falava entre dentes enquanto tentava se livrar do aperto do outro, sem muito sucesso, fora que aquela cadeira de rodinha não ajudava em nada, só transmitia para o fugitivo que ele iria cair a qualquer momento.

- Pare de se remexer, Abel, vai cair assim. - Avisou, deslizando uma ficha para mais perto do colega. - E bem, assim fica mais fácil e rápido para todos. - Largou o pé do outro e se afastou, levantando-se em seguida e assim evitando qualquer chute em áreas não tão fortes assim. - Agora... - Os olhos escuros do mais velho seguiram uma rota até chegar a nuca do funcionário loiro de antes, vendo-o se arrepiar e petrificar no lugar, enquanto o amigo tentava trazê-lo de volta a realidade. - ... Com licença, preciso passar um sermão.

Abel suspirou aborrecido e abriu a ficha vendo que não era o seu nome que se encontrava lá, mas sim de seu colega que andava faltando nos últimos dias por causa de uma gripe. Pegou a ficha com força e a arremessou de forma certeira na cabeça do arroxado esbravejando com ele.

- Se for entregar alguma coisa, que entregue certo pelo menos!

Wanuki pegou o papel e desamassou, virando e voltando para perto do ruivo. Já o loiro que estava atrás de Abel aproveitou a chance para correr dali.

- Abel, você é um dos fundadores da Agência, e ainda líder de um time. Precisa arcar com clientes dos outros, quando estes ficam doentes. Infelizmente. E além do mais, essa cliente precisa de alguém... Eu separei para você porque acredito que consiga ajudar ela. - Entregou a ficha para o ruivinho de novo, persistente.

- Mas que pé no saco em! E você esta no mesmo patamar que eu, não fale como um superior!

Bateu na cabeça do de cabelos exóticos e se arrumou na cadeira resmungando e dando uma olhava nos papeis parecendo muito ofendido.

O moreno de tatuagens deu de ombros, pedindo para o mais novo se acalmar até a próxima hora marcada com uma cliente da agenda.

- Obrigado por entender... Bom trabalho. - Disse, virando e indo caçar o tal loiro que estava brincando de um jeito muito inadequado no trabalho. Mesmo se tratando de Abel, que era um dos símbolos mais falados da Agência, Wanuki não podia ignorar.

- Aquele idiota... pensa que só porque é gato pode ficar falando assim comigo?

Ainda esbravejava o ruivo que já trabalhava enquanto praguejava sem perder o foco do que fazia. Era curioso o fato dele nunca perder a concentração no trabalho mesmo jogando praga nos outros, o que costumava fazer com frequência quando o caso era seu não tão querido assim colega de trabalho.

Mais um dia comum na Agência de relacionamentos Di Reborn.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O local estaria completamente vazio se não fosse pelos dois chefes do setor, Abel e Watanuki. Cada um em sua distinta mesa trabalhando sem desviar a atenção do que faziam, as luzes já haviam se apagado a pelo menos duas horas tendo apenas como iluminação seus respectivos abajures instalados em suas mesas. O ar condicionado ainda não funcionava e de noite o frio só piorava, os dentes do ruivo já estavam batendo um contra o outro e os dedos congelados estavam digitando com muita dificuldade, mas não daria o braço a torcer. Sempre fazia hora extra e não é porque era inverno e estava muito frio que iria parar de fazer isso.

O ruivo soprou o ar de seus pulmões e de lá saiu uma fumaça branca, que serviu para aquecer, mesmo que momentaneamente, os dedos já roxos. Seus brilhantes olhos azuis desviaram-se da tela do computador para a xicara vazia de café do seu lado e assim se levantou a pegando.

- Quer café?

Dirigiu a pergunta ao único que se encontrava ainda ali, a metro de distancia de si. Graças a Deus.

Wanuki ergueu a cabeça em direção ao ruivo, aproveitando para esfregar um olho. - Sim, por favor...

Apesar da luta para se manter acordado, Wanuki não estava sentindo tanto frio, necessariamente. O uniforme da Agência cobria a necessidade de modo eficaz. Enfim, o moreno antes despreocupado, sendo isso o normal, estava agora descabelado, fazendo as mechas pretas, roxas e lilases parecerem uma obra de arte modernista. Alguns clientes davam realmente muito trabalho.

Não se fez nem cinco minutos que o ruivo foi para a cozinha que este deu um grito e saiu correndo de volta tão rápido quanto um raio, pulou no colo do maior se agarrando a ele, e isso fez com que ambos fossem empurrados para longe, por causa da cadeira de rodinhas, mas o rosto do menor não desviava da porta da cozinha, nem mesmo aparava de tremer e agarrar o terno do outro.

- I-invadiram!

Seria adorável ver o ruivo tremendo daquela forma tão fofa e vulnerável, mas o caso era tão sério que não se podia pensar em mais nada.

- Como? O quê?! - Ainda com a mente um pouco atrasada, por falta de cafeína, acabou acordando apenas quando a parte de trás da cadeira bateu contra a parede, e Abel estava sobre si. Levantou-se com Abel, colocando-o ao lado e o maior foi para perto da janela, onde tinha uma escadaria de ferro. - Vamos logo, Abel!

- E-está louco? Meus documentos! Tudo está aqui!

Mesmo com a fala do ruivo, o corpo deste tremia tanto e parecia uma criança assustada pela forma que agarrava o blazer do maior. Os barulhos foram aumentando e se transformando em falas, mas eram tão abafadas que não se distinguia o que era dito. Com isso, o menor dos dois pegou um guarda-chuva que sempre ficava perto da janela e olhou decidido para o de cabelos exóticos. Mesmo tremendo.

- Acho que um guarda-chuva não vai salvar sua vida, Abel...! - Murmurou, mas admitia, era melhor do que nada. - Está com o seu celular? - Empurrou o rapaz para as escadarias, indicando que era para ele descer primeiro. - Eu retardo eles, vá em frente e ligue para Reborn ou a polícia. É melhor do que nada.

Abel olhou para o lado de fora e engoliu em seco, iria morrer se tentasse descer por ali de tanto que tremia, fora que suas mãos suavam e todo o frio havia passado de tanto que seu coração batia acelerado. Não conseguia nem se quer do seu colega de trabalho e dava para ver o medo através dos olhos azuis do italiano.

-Va-vamos juntos... – Falou baixo e prendeu um grito na garganta enquanto se grudava em sue interlocutor e escondia o pequeno rosto no peito largo, conforme barulho de algo caindo na cozinha eram ouvidos.

- Ah... - Wanuki concordou, em meio a um barulho mais alto, enquanto se posicionava ao lado de Abel, guiando-o. Já que não tinha jeito... Afinal, os documentos estavam todos ali. Mordendo os lábios, Nuki desceu os primeiros degraus, dando apoio para Abel seguir.

Além de seguir o outro, acabou tendo seus olhos cheios de lgrimas e não conseguia soltar o mais velho. Era claro que não conseguiria descer, fora que aquelas escadas só um conseguiria descer por vez, e as lágrimas foram descendo e outro grito preso acompanhado de mãos no ouvido e um abaixar e encolhimento contra uma parede se fez quando a porta abrindo se fez presente.

Wanuki teve que arriscar. Esperava que Abel fosse realmente bem leve, para assim conseguir fazer a "performace". Pegou o ruivo, puxando-o para ficar em cima dos ombros e foi descendo as escadas pulando algumas partes de cada vez, tomando o cuidado para equilibrar a ambos. Os músculos do moreno doíam, e ainda mais a mente do músico, que sentia os tendões das mãos puxarem. Infelizmente, não tinha seguido as orientações de Reborn e comprado uma metralhadora.

E falando no diabo, este apareceu no parapeito da janela olhando para o ''casal fugitivo'' e soltou um de seus bordões – Ciaossu. – Atraindo assim a atenção daqueles dois. Abel bem que tentou olhar para cima, mas isso fez com que se desequilibrasse e caísse dos ombros do maior. Mesmo caindo não conseguiu gritar, tudo o que fez foi fechar os olhos esperando pelo pior.

Que não veio.

Ao perceber que foi uma queda razoavelmente tranquila, os olhos azuis deram novamente o ar de sua graça visualizando um sorriso de canto e grandes olhos vermelhos lhe fitando.

- Ora, ora... demônios caem do céu agora?

E definitivamente o ruivo ficou da cor dos olhos alheios, uma mescla de vergonha com raiva e é claro, xingamentos em italiano de todos os tipos puderam ser ouvidos naquela noite tão fria, fora as agressões e os movimentos ríspidos para se soltar. O que o maior fez foi simplesmente soltar o peso que caia e coçar a orelha com um dedo.

- Aaaah, quanto barulho...

E um ruivo morrendo de dor e congelando pela neve ter entrado em contado com sua pele quentinha foram motivos para novas lagrimas brotarem nos olhos claros, e ao perceber o que causara o moreno ficou assustado e se agaixou no chão.

- Hey... não chore, vamos... preferiria que eu te chamasse de anjo? Eles são tão chatos! Demônios são sexys pelo menos. - E piscou para o ruivo sorrindo de canto, tentando fazer o outro ao menos parar de chorar. Não era o consolo perfeito, mas entendeu que acabou chateando o outro ao o derrubar no chão.

Wanuki estava no chão, próximo ao local onde Abel tinha caído, de olhos fechados. Tudo tinha acontecido muito rápido, e o sono quase o fez dormir e desmaiar ali mesmo, se não fosse um corpinho de bebê caindo sobre si, acordando-o. Por que só ele levava tapas e chutes?

- Cof, cof...! - Abriu os olhos, olhando ao redor. - ... Devia saber que era você, Reborn...

O sorriso de canto do bebê permanecia o mesmo, e nunca se sabia o que aquilo podia significar, aos poucos a janela foi se enchendo de cabeças, dentre eles, o de uma funcionaria que até então se sabia que estava de férias.

Nuki olhou para cima, vendo os tais "invasores". Só esperava não ser alunos da mafia que Reborn estava treinando.

- Wanuki-sama! Abel-sama! Estão todos bem? - Yui Tsuki Hanako. Esta era o nome da funcionária, braço direito de Wanuki, e sempre prestativa no trabalho, praticamente um dos anjos da Agência. Olhava para baixo com preocupação, desaparecendo da janela, talvez para ajudá-los ali em baixo.

- ... Yui, que bom te ver...! - Wanuki acenou, tentando reconhecer os outros, porém não conseguiu. Talvez pela vista cansada. Olhou para o lado e viu Abel em uma posição estranha, e com cuidado, foi para perto dele.

- Ei, Abel... já passou. - Tocou nos ombros, retirando os montes de neve que estavam cobrindo o ruivo. Então, olhou para a pessoa que estava próximo dele. - ... Hum, e você é...?

- Harihima Yuki!

Disse orgulhoso o dono dos olhos vermelhos com seu sorriso sarcástico ajoelhado na neve já esquecendo até que foi o causador das lágrimas de alguém.

- Eles vão ser os novos funcionários Watanuki-kun, Abel-san... Cuidem bem deles!

Reborn falou já transformando Leon em um helicóptero de chapéu e saiu sobrevoando a cidade.

- Abel?

Perguntou confuso o jovem que acabou de salvar o ruivo olhando para o mesmo que se limpava da neve ainda tremendo de frio.

- É...

- Mas isso não é nome de homem?

- Eu sou homem!

E recebeu um tapa muito bem dado na cabeça. Um pequeno agradecimento por ter sido derrubado no chão e confundido com uma garota. O que era de praxe já que era idêntico a uma, ainda mais com seus fios longos. E aquele monte de casaco não ajudava a ver se havia peitos por debaixo deles.

- Mentira! Deixa eu ver!

Sua curiosidade era maior do que seus puderes, e já foi abrindo a calça do outro querendo confirmar aquela historia, e novamente xingamentos eram soltos como água em um dia de chuva, e uma luta para que nada fosse revelado em plena rua de madrugada, alguns vizinhos abriram a janela para ver o que ocorria pensando ser uma tentativa de estupro já pegavam seus telefones, mas é claro, Reborn conseguiu imobilizar estes com seus dardos com sonífero quando passou por eles em seu voo.

Nuki pensou que tinha gostado do rapaz... Uma pessoa para dividir os tapas. Embora isso não fosse bom, claro, violência contra funcionários.

- Espere, novos funcionários...? Hum, Yuki-kun... você por acaso faz parte da máfia? - Ergueu a sobrancelha, afinal, era alguém ligado ao Reborn. Bem, quando terminou de dizer, o próprio deu um jeito nos dois.

- ...

- Wanuki-senpaiiiiiii! - Atirando-se sobre a figura do moreno, apareceu um rapaz de cabelo curto, sedoso e preto, usando orelhinhas na cabeça. Esfregava o rosto no peito de Wanuki, fazendo o pobre rapaz deitar na neve novamente, com o pestinha em cima. Era outra pessoa que não via há algum tempo, visto que ainda iria entrar em contato com ele para validar a entrada. Tinha trabalhado como estagiário.

- Selian... Selian, estou machucado... Selian Kurayami, se comporte!

- Ah! D-desculpe...! Não sei o que deu em mim... Quero dizer, a pele de senpai contrastando com a neve é bem diferente de se ver...

Abel conseguiu se livrar de seu molestador mostrando o que este queria e lhe chutando, o deixando inconsciente no chão indo caminhando até aqueles dois com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto e se abaixou olhando para o de cabelos exóticos parecendo um demônio com aquele sorriso diabólico.

- Né Watanuki~ Romances são proibidos...

E tirou uma foto do ''casal'' na esperança poder se livrar daquele mala que era seu colega de trabalho. Enquanto isso, um rapaz com um tapa olho olhava toda a situação da janela interessado naquela personalidade do seu chara de cor de cabelo.

- Hum, tome cuidado com as suas palavras, Abel. - Murmurou, olhando-o de um modo a transmitir "Caçador de Homens". Então, cutucou a testa de Selian, que o ajudava a levantar.

- Não é nada disso, Abel-senpai! Isso é apenas respeito! - O jovem de orelhinhas e olhos purpuras corou, ficando cada vez mais emocional. Isso era uma falta nele, porém, como era jovem, Wanuki tinha esperanças de que Selian seria capaz de se controlar como um adulto, um dia.

- Bem... Como está tudo bem... - Foi se aproximando de Yuki, para pega-lo no colo e trazer para dentro da Agência, visto que estava desmaiado.

- Vejo que gosta de morenos!

Bufou e cruzou os braços reparando que estava sendo observado olhou para cima vendo uma garota e um rapaz de tapa olho que lhe intrigou e fez com que pensasse ''por que diabos alguém usaria isso?'', mas quando espirrou todo o seu corpo tremeu e teve que sair correndo para dentro da agencia se não quisesse morrer de frio.

Wanuki enfim conseguiu levar o pequeno azarento para dentro, colocando-o sobre um dos sofás do hall de entrada. E os olhos dele pousaram em uma figura feminina, quieta em meio a toda a agitação e trazendo uma bandeja de canecas de achocolatado. Parecia esperar por algo, e ao ver o moreno olhando para ela, se aproximou.

- ...

- Hum, você...

- Sou Harper, mandei minha ficha há uma semana. Prazer.

- Ah, sim... Fez achocolatado para todos? - Sorriu, pegando uma caneca e afagando a cabeça dela. A garota séria tinha cabelos e olhos roxos, além de uma feição juvenil muito bonitinha. A pele branca contrastava com a mão do moreno, dois roxos de tons diferentes.

- Yui-Tsuki-san foi quem pediu... - Murmurou, esperando os outros pegarem as canecas.

Abel retornou bem a tempo de ver a cena e fechar a cara, passou por ele e fez questão de esbarrar em Watanuki para que este derrubasse seu achocolatado, e foi andando como se nada fosse para o andar de cima, tendo que parar no ultimo degrau pois outro ruivo estava parado a sua frente com as mãos no bolso lhe encarando com o único olho amarelo visível.

- É um dos novatos?

- Sou...

- Uma pirralha fez chocolate quente, vá beber

Foi andando até sua mesa retirando o casaco molhado e tentando se secar com um pequeno lenço resmungando, isso tudo sob o olhar atento do intruso.

- O quê?!

Perguntou raivoso o ruivo que retirava seu próprio blazer para poder se secar.

- É que sua camisa esta transparente. – disse apontando para o peito do ruivo, que abaixou sua cabeça vendo os mamilos rosados enrijecidos pelos frio, o que lhe causou uma vermelhidão automática e que o casaco, mesmo molhado, fosse levado ao peito. O de tapa olhos não conseguiu evitar de rir da cara do outro e isso chamou a atenção.

Abel estava paralisado olhando o outro rir. Ele era tão _fofo_ fazendo aquilo. Não se segurou e o abraçou com força, fazendo com que o riso se cessasse da parte do de olhos dourados, mas o dono das joias azuis estava a sorrir e a se esfregar no outro ruivo.

- Você é tão fofo!

E foi a vez do japonês começar a praguejar e a insultar o outro por ter sido chamado dessa forma, ficando ainda mais fofo na opinião de Abel que começava a ficar vermelho e se desdobrando pela fofura do outro. E essa 'tortura' só acabou quando o mais experiente voltou a espirrar e a tremer de frio.

- Ah... qual seu nome?

- Kaiwan Hirayuki

- Vai estar no meu time, Kaiwan-chan.

- ..._chan_?

- É que você é bem fofo!

E selou os lábios dele, o que o deixou paralisado e completamente vermelho sem notar seu novo gerente sair andando remexendo nas coisas alheias.

- Ah, olha só, um casaco! – e o colou, logo em seguida pegou sua bolsa, voltou a beijar o de tapa olhos que ficou ainda mais vermelho e desceu as escadas.

No andar de baixo Wanuki suspirou, ouvindo o barulho nada sutil vindo do andar de cima. Yui-Tsuki andou para perto das escadas, porém foi impedida pelo chefe tatuado e não demorou muito para que o ruivo tivesse que parar novamente na ponta da escada por esta estar sendo interditada.

- Com licença.

- ... Onde você vai, Abel? - Perguntou Wanuki, prendendo a atenção nele.

- O que te interessa? É madrugada, meu turno já acabou – Bateu o pé no mármore cruzando os braços enquanto seu olhar ficava sério nos olhos do outro. – A não ser que você diga que esta com ciúmes, dai quem sabe eu não te diga – sorriu de canto colocando um dedo sobre os lábios pecaminosos enquanto o olhava com luxuria.

- ... - Suspirou, voltando a atenção para a bagunça. - Tome cuidado, então. - Deu as costas para ele, indo ver como o corpo... quero dizer, como Yuki estava. Era a prioridade, um ferido desmaiado.

Talvez lá no fundo Abel tenha se chateado com aquela reação do outro, não que esperasse outra coisa já que conhecia a cinco anos o tatuado, mas mesmo assim algo dentro dele pedia um pouco mais de atenção. Sorriu de maneira melancólica e foi andando na direção do de cabelos exóticos sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Trabalhar... – Beijou a bochecha deste e saiu andando até sair do prédio não dando tempo para ouvir qualquer que fosse a resposta ou ver qualquer reação.

Wanuki acompanhou o mais novo com os olhos, às vezes não entendendo o que ele fazia. Ouvindo alguns comentários de Yui-tsuki e Selian sobre Yuki, a atenção do moreno novamente foi sugada para os novatos, quase desamparados, com a saída de um dos gerentes.

X-X-X-X-X

Noites frias com certeza era o melhor momento para alguém se desesperar por amor, era isso o que Abel pensava, e por isso andava pelas ruas aquela hora da noite perto dos principais centros noturnos da cidade. Um cliente a mais sempre era bom, ainda mais se a comissão fosse para si, mas naquele dia em questão não estava procurando um cliente, mas sim aquele que fez o coração de sua cliente bater mais rápido e foi se recordando da reunião que teve mais cedo com ela.

_**Flashback**_

_A sala para receber os clientes ficava no terceiro andar e era muito aconchegante, cheio de sofás macios e brancos, um enorme tapete felpudo creme e várias flores naturais adornando o local. Fora as mesas bem distantes uma da outra para oferecer melhor privacidade aos clientes._

_Abel estava com seu melhor sorriso e a cliente lhe devolveu o mesmo sorriso, só que de forma tímida e brincando com a alça de sua bolsa negra. Ela era uma linda mulher, longos fios loiros encaracolados, olhos verdes como a grama e seios fartos. Muito fartos. Se fosse heterossexual, certamente teria se interessado pela beleza europeia dela, mas gostava de trabalhar com mulheres, por justamente saber que não se interessaria por nenhuma, apesar de que corria seus riscos trabalhar com lésbicas, já que algumas davam em cima de si pensando ser uma bela mulher também. Qual o desespero de ambas as partes nessa situação._

_- Então, já tem alguém que faz seu coração disparar?_

_- S-sim_

_Outro sorriso para tentar reconfortar aquela pobre loiro que ficava vermelha, provavelmente por lembrar-se de sua amada. Porvavelmente ela era do tipo tímida. Esse tipo o incomodava muito, mas não aparecia muitas homossexuais na agencia, então tinha que fazer o que fosse para ter o trabalho._

_- Onde se conheceram?_

_- Minhas amigas me levaram para conhecer uma balada nova que abriu... e ela trabalha lá... eu fiquei realmente apaixonada por ela... aqueles fios ruivos_

_A mulher suspirou apaixonada se lembrando do dia que a conheceu._

_- Já chegaram a conversar?_

_- N-não! Trocamos apenas alguns olhares... Mas muitas pessoas a olhavam, ela era tão linda – suspirou de maneira triste._

_- Não precisa se preocupar, até agora tivemos 100% de sucesso em todos os nossos casos. – segurou a mão pálida da garota que sorriu ao ver a confiança nos olhos azuis concordando em contratar os serviços daquela agencia._

_**Flashback off**_

Mais um trabalho e estaria tudo bem. Se ela não fosse uma dançariana de uma boate destinada para lesbicas. Sério. Eles deveriam colocar aquele tipo de informação nas observações, antes de pagar, de fechar contrato. Não quando se esta saindo da sala vomitando aquela informação.

Abel precisava de alguma forma para atrair a atenção da dançarina, por isso mandou seu currículo para a empresa, e por causa de sua beleza logo foi aceito. O detalhe é que não poderia tirar as roupas se não todo seu plano iria para o fundo do poço. As vantagens de trabalhar para um mafioso era que documentos falsos eram feitos de forma rápida e eram muito autênticos.

Entrou em um banheiro de um fast-food onde um conhecido seu trabalhava e aproveitou que estava vazio para trocar de roupas lá sem chamar muita atenção. Primeiro os seios falsos, depois o vestido curto e justo que ironicamente lhe caiu muito bem, depois a peruca e a maquiagem. Sua irmã era modelo e adorava maquiar os dois irmãos, fora que ele próprio já participou de algumas publicidades, logo se maquiar era algo fácil para ele.

Saiu de lá deixando suas roupas com seu amigo e rumou para a balada com o crachá na mão. Teve que servir as mesas com um salto altíssimo que certamente ferraria sua coluna se o usasse por alguns anos, mas a missão duraria no máximo algumas semanas e logo estaria livre daquele martírio. Avistou a sua cliente e foi a servir lhe entregando um microfone e uma escuta e assim se afastou.

Não foi difícil ver por quem a loira havia se apaixonado, era uma ruiva realmente linda que dançava com os seios de fora em um patamar a cima da pista de dança, apenas para exposição, várias mulheres faziam o mesmo, mas aquela realmente chamava a atenção, e olha que o motivo nem era a dança sensual, quase vulgar.

Se aproximou dela com um copo de água e esta sorriu de leve desceu do patamar com sua ajuda, ambas foram caminhando para o camarim que era a prova de som e assim a ruiva tomou a água num gole só.

- Você é nova por aqui, não é?

- Sou sim, me chamo Andely.

- É um belo nome... Sou Anne.

- Começamos com ''A'', somos quase charas. – Deu um risinho simpático, recebendo um outro sorriso de volta.

- Sim, sim... Até quando será o seu turno?

- Terei que ajudar na limpeza, então ficarei até às 5 horas.

- A chefe está fazendo uma novata trabalhar tanto assim? Que cruel...

- É sim... mas há varias moças bonitas por aqui que eu nem me incomodo.

- Sim, é verdade

- É lesbica também?

- Sou "Bi", na verdade. – E esta riu com gosto. – Está dando em cima de mim por acaso?

- Ah, não, não! Você é muito bonita, mas eu já estou de olho em alguém. – Fingiu uma certo vergonha, uma que não possuía.

- Que pena...

- Bem... eu reparei em alguém olhando para você... e não de uma forma que seja para te levar para cama...

- Quem? – Perguntou, curiosa.

- Uma loira bem bonita, ela esta na ala Vip...

- A... a loira peituda... ela é uma gracinha.

- Não é mesmo?

- Bem... Eu não sei, ela parece do tipo patricinha sabe? Que não sabe bem o que está fazendo aqui...

- Por que não tenta falar com ela? Se quiser eu posso dar um recado para ela ficar até a balada fechar para te encontrar do lado de fora...

A ruiva ficou olhando para a falsa garçonete por um tempo e acabou suspirando indo até sua penteadeira tirando de lá um pedaço de papel escrevendo nele com uma caneta luxuosa.

- Entregue para ela então... Por acaso é um cupido de balada?

- Oooô, me comparar a um anjo? Estou longe disso, talvez... alguém que consiga ver quando alguém se apaixona...?

- Parece que tem experiência com esse tipo de olhar.

Abel ficou surpreso por um instante, mas pela primeira vez naquela noite deu um sorriso verdadeiro, fraco, um pouco hesitante e talvez melancólico, mas verdadeiro.

- É...

- Certo, tentarei ver esses olhos apaixonados por mim mesma então, espero que não tenha se enganado.

- Nunca me engano.

Tomou os papéis entre seus dedos e foi andando para fora carregando sua bandeja e continuando seu trabalho. Talvez durasse apenas alguns dias aquele trabalho, e um bônus bem gordo era o que estava esperando como recompensa. De uma coisa o ruivo sabia, apenas ele se aventurava daquela forma por seus clientes, a maioria na agencia, isso incluía Watanuki, apenas arranjava encontro as cegas entre os clientes na agência, mas não era culpa deles, poucos chegavam já apaixonados e querendo determinada pessoa, e apenas Diana sabia que esse tipo de caso se passava unicamente para Abel. Era meio que o segredo dele, da secretaria e de Reborn. Por isso fazia questão de esconder tudo aquilo.

Com o fim da noite chegando, tudo o que teve que fazer foi falar as palavras certas no microfone e ir vendo a mágica acontecendo entre aquelas duas. Não houve beijo, mas sim uma promessa de se encontrarem de dia para um novo encontra, o que era muito bom.

- Mais um dia perfeito!

Bocejou e se alongou voltando a espirrar. Se molhar na neve, colocar um vestido curto naquele em pleno inverno não fazia bem para sua suade, nem mesmo ficar acordado até as 6 da manhã sendo que deveria estar na agência às 8 horas. O máximo que conseguiria seria tomar um banho rápido em algum hotel e se trocar, mas ao menos ver o nascer do sol fez seu ânimo melhorar e esquecer que não dormia a pelo menos 36 horas.

- Que dia lindo...

Respirou fundo o ar puro da manhã e caminhou pelas ruas quadriculadas com aqueles saltos gigantes. Ele andava muito bem neles, fora que seu bumbum ficava ainda mais atraente, o que era muito bom. Talvez os adotasse em seu cotidiano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Reneev: É isso pessoas =D

Abely: Espero que tenham gostado!

Reneev: como estamos em dupla cada uma de nós vai pegar um capitulo e só o ultimo faremos totalmente em conjunto, bem... Cada uma de nós pegou dois personagens, no caso da Abely foram três, ela tem um ótimo coração e acho que não sabe contar (sussurra para os leitores)

Abely- É que Yui-Tsuki é uma boa servent- Quer dizer, funcionária... E Harper é cute... consegui visualizar bem elas ao lado de Wanuki.

Reneev: pois então =D voltando as informações principais, como ficou dois pra mim e dois pra ela, quando for nosso cap daremos mais destaques a eles, mas todos iram aparecer, não se preocupem

Agora vamos aos escolhidos e aos times!

Time do Watanuki, que é personagem de Abely:

**Selian – **daAkira Hanai

**Yui-Tsuki – **daYue Emi Tsuki

**Harper- **daHarper

Time do Abel, que é personagem de Reneev:

- **Harihima Yuki** da Stefany_Zanoni

- **Kaiwan Hirayuki** da Haria Ana

Bem é isso, espero que tenham gostado n.n

Bjs

sz


	2. Time Grace

**Agência Passio di Reborn**

Declaração: Katekyo Hitman Reborn não é nosso. Apenas fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Yaoi, Yuri, várias sexualidades. Se não gostar, clica em X.

Sinopse: Agência de Relacionamentos Passio di Reborn! Caso você tenha algum problema de relacionamentos, nossos funcionários ajudarão você! Aliás... Estamos precisando de funcionários. Fichas fechadas Alerta: yaoi, yuri, várias sexualidades.

_Time Grace_

.

- ... Entendo, então você foi forçada a sair de casa para trabalhar, só que mora nesse endereço, no apartamento que seu pai paga para você, Harper-san? - Wanuki estava lendo a ficha da garota relativamente jovem, de apenas 19 anos, que estava brincando com o cabelo totalmente roxo, parecendo calma e desinteressada. Ao ler e reconhecer o hotel cinco estrelas onde ela estava hospedada, o moreno entendeu um pouco mais da personalidade dela. - Então, não tem nenhuma experiência. Embora, não precisa disso se quiser iniciar sua carreira e se empenhar. Entende o que quero dizer?

- Hum... - Olhava o moreno com curiosidade, não entendendo aquilo. - Eu só acho que empenhar em algo não é bem minha personalidade...

- Ah, entendo. Mas fazer um bom trabalho é o essencial. - Anotou algo na parte de baixo da ficha dela e guardou em uma pasta, dentro da gaveta da escrivaninha dele, levantando-se. - Sabe, é o mínimo que se pede. E, quando digo um bom trabalho... quero dizer ajudar alguém. - Sorrindo para ela, olhou na agenda.

- Hum, entendo... Então, é só ouvir e dizer algumas frases positivas?

- Às vezes vai precisar mais do que isso... - Pegou a ficha sobre a mesa, parecendo decidido sobre algo. - Venha, Harper-san. Vou te mostrar como trabalhamos.

- Certo... - Murmurou, andando atrás dele, os olhos roxinhos pregados na parte visível da tatuagem do maior. Parecia ter acordado naquele instante.

Andando pelos corredores, Wanuki pediu para a pequena ter cuidado para não se perder, pois o lugar era relativamente longo, cheio de portas e fácil de misturar o caminho no primeiro dia. Embora, muitas placas douradas estivessem pregadas nas portas.

Descendo as amplas escadas, Wanuki abriu a porta de uma salinha modesta e bem iluminada, embora a janela estivesse com a maioria da cortina fechada. Harper entrou primeiro, seguido do mais velho, que fechava a porta.

- Bom dia, Hanume-kun. Como tem passado?

Deitado em um divã estava um homem de vinte e sete anos, de cabelo espetado, castanho-escuro e parecia ter feito luzes em algumas partes. Harper também conseguiu ver uma fina trança ao longo do pescoço. O cliente se sentou, um pouco assustado ao ver uma desconhecida no mesmo horário que ele. Os olhos azuis se viraram para o gerente, perguntando-o de forma muda.

- Ah, sim. Esta é Harper. Ela é uma funcionária, como pode ver. Tudo bem seguirmos assim?

- Ah, sim... - Olhando-a uma segunda vez, viu os cabelos roxos dela... E somando isso a aparência muito jovem...

- Não, Hanume-kun, ela não é minha filha. - Sorriu para ele, puxando a cadeira para a menor, que sentou. - Vamos começar?

- Claro... Sou Hanume-Kai, prazer. - Disse para ela, que acenou com a cabeça, dizendo o nome de volta.

- Bem... Hanume-kun tem dificuldades em arranjar parceiros ou parceiras por causa da aparência, acabam por não aceitá-lo. E por causa disso...

- Ah, sim. Mesmo hoje em dia, existe esse problemas das pessoas não aceitarem outras... Apesar da pouca educação veiculada sobre respeito. - Disse, parecendo respeitar de imediato o outro.

- Sim, infelizmente. Mas acontece que Hanume-kun está em busca de um relacionamento sério. Aliás, você foi trabalhar naquele show de rock, o Grinty&Granty. Alguém chamou a atenção?

- Bem, se Wanuki-san contar... - O outro sorriu para o gerente, que devolveu o sorriso, só que controlado. Harper ficou preocupada, sentindo um clima de tensão entre os dois, só que acabou ficando confusa quando ambos riram, como amigos. - Mas tirando você, acabei conversando com uma linda mulher, mais animada... Só que acabou falando mal da minha trança. - Suspirou, puxando ela para os dedos. Não era tão longa assim, e muito fina, para falar a verdade.

- Hanume-san tem algum problema com garotas mais novas? - Harper se manifestou, pegando um bloquinho da mesa de Wanuki e escrevendo algumas coisas.

- Para falar a verdade, não... ou nem tanto. Garotas mais novas, dessa geração, raramente pensam em casamento...

- Mas são mentes abertas. - Assim que terminou a lista, puxou o celular e foi para a agenda, mostrando algumas mini-fotos ao lado de números. Jovens da idade dela. - Estão a procura de namorados, e Hanume-kun é um jovem trabalhador...

- Assim me sinto como um aproveitador, Harper-chan. - Riu, notando algumas fotos de rapazes. - Ora, tem amigos também? Eles também estão procurando namorados?

- Sim, Guilmer é gay, Santus é "bi", Juan também... Todos disponíveis. Se quiser, posso falar com algum deles ainda hoje.

- Harper... - Wanuki coçou a cabeça, tendo a impressão que Harper seria uma boa comerciante. Um resquício de talento do pai rico dela?

- Harper-chan, me sinto um pouco desconfortável me aproveitando de seus amigos...

- Não está se aproveitando, Hanume-kun. Na verdade, todos eles também tiveram problemas com relacionamento, por causa de pessoas imaturas, querendo mandar nelas. E neles. Pobre Santus...

- Hum... - Buscou ajuda de Wanuki.

- Bem, qual o problema Hanume-kun? Talvez mudando um pouco de ares... E se são amigos de Harper-san, eles devem ser boas pessoas. E maiores de idade, não é?

- Todos. - Disse, precisa.

E o resultado daquela sessão foi um encontro, e um conselho de Wanuki para a jovem de cabelos lavandas não usar toda a lista de amigos solteiros para resolver as coisas. Aquele, foi um caso a parte. Enfim, parecia que Harper tinha algum talento... só tinha que trabalhar agora.

Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y

Outro caso em destaque e um tanto peculiar era o caso de Selian, novo funcionário e tirado da classe estágiario. Isso porque ele trabalhava em outro período em um Host Club chamado _Le's Primes Rouses_. Que por acaso, tinham dias especiais da semana para várias fantasias... Como por exemplo, as orelhas de gato que Selian usava.

O complicado era retreinar o jovem de 19 anos para não tratar os clientes como... clientes do Host.

Porém, após todo aquele tempo... Iria acompanhar ele com uma cliente.

- Wanuki-senpai, não precisa se preocupar comigo! Eu sinto que estou mais capacitado para lidar com as clientes, agora! - Apesar da animação e esforço que o rapaz estava demonstrando, era claro que ele, no fundo, também sabia que precisava melhorar.

- Eu somente irei te acompanhar em uma sessão, Selian. - Ia na frente. Apesar de muitos olhares estarem voltados para eles, claramente era o jovem de olhos purpuras e com orelhinha de gatos o centro das atenções. Junto ao uniforme da Agência, ele estava usando alguns cintos, anéis e colares de aparências diversas, embora muitos fossem banhados em prata.

- Hum, senpai nada desconfiado. - Riu, com um tom sarcastico. - Mas então, como é o cliente dessa vez?

- Na realidade, é uma cliente. Ela gostaria de discrição... Portanto, chamamos ela de Himeko-san. O caso dela é relativamente simples... isso é, na visão dos outros. - Entregou a ficha para Selian. - Himeko-san acabou de sair de um relacionamento difícil, que o parceiro dava muitas ordens...

- Ahh? - Disse indignado. - Sinto pena dela, mas... Se ela acabou o relacionamento, não quer dizer que já está praticamente resolvido, Senpai? Quer dizer que vai me passar casos de crianças? Sabe, gostaria de tratar casos mais complicados, com tabus...!

- Na realidade, a maioria dos problemas começa depois que as pessoas rompem os laços... é difícil mudar a vida. - Wanuki chegou em frente a uma porta, observando o menor. - Seja gentil, certo?

- Gentil é o sobrenome de um Host, senpai! - Piscou para ele, e recebeu um olhar sério, embora passivo. - Ops... quero dizer, eu serei.

- Conto com você. - Sorriu amável, passando a mão na cabeça de Selian e guardando no bolso as orelhinhas de gato dele.

Mais uma sala normal, só que desta vez não havia nenhum divã. Sentada em uma cadeira, estava uma mulher usando óculos de sol, blusa marrom e grande como os cabelos dela, pele relativamente pálida. Parecia ansiosa, e ao ver a figura alta de Wanuki, levantou-se para saudá-lo. Olhou com uma expressão clara de surpresa para o mais jovem.

- Bom dia, Himeko-san. Este daqui é um de nossos funcionários, Selian. Ele irá nos ajudar a tratar do seu caso, hoje. - Apesar da confiança que Wanuki transmitia para a senhorita, ela ainda estava insegura.

- Bom diaaa! Estou aqui para ajudá-la com seus relacionamentos!

Sorriu para ela. Mesmo não sendo um caso complicado, Selian era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de ver os outros felizes... Como as clientes do host. Em alguns casos, era difícil o trabalho, porque as garotas que bebiam acabavam falando sobre seus casos amorosos falhos e outros problemas. O garoto, naquela época, não tinha muita experiência em confortar mulheres ou pessoas... Assim, enquanto observava Wanuki trabalhando, via o poder das palavras, e tinha ficado maravilhado. Além de conseguir melhorar no trabalho do Host, seria uma maneira de crescer para firmar um próprio relacionamento... embora, a Agência não permitisse namoros.

Conversando com Himeko, Selian aos poucos conseguiu que ela falasse um pouco mais dela mesma. Até aquele momento ela apenas tinha tido relacionamentos com homens, todos se mostravam confiantes e cheios de promessas no início, para protegê-la... Porém, todos acabavam traindo ou sendo rudes, desfazendo a ilusão. Então, ela estava decidida a mudar os gostos, só precisava de coragem para... tentar convidar alguma mulher.

- Bem, mesmo que seja verdade a natureza das mulheres serem mais frágeis... compreensivas, creio que se Himeko-san se entregar na primeira experiência, irá acabar se desencantando também. - Wanuki disse, embora aquilo deixasse a mulher mais deprimida.

- Mas... mas talvez seja mesmo uma solução, senpai! - Selian se manifestou. - Mesmo o que Nuki-senpai disse seja verdade, talvez seja apenas uma questão de escolher alguém que Himeko-san não tivesse considerado antes!

- Sim, porém...

- Himeko-san, você pode tirar férias agora?

- Ahn? Férias? Bem, creio que tenho um crédito de uma semana... O trabalho anda relativamente tranquilo também... - Murmurava.

- Então é isso! Himeko-san, que tal viajar para um lugar e conhecer gente nova, fora de sua área de conforto?

- Encontro com desconhecidos? - Ela perguntou.

- Himeko-san estava tão disposta a conhecer mulheres... - Wanuki sorriu, um tanto triste. - Talvez seja melhor tirar alguns dias tranquilos para reflexão, Himeko-san.

- Hum, sim... talvez... Isso! - A mulher pareceu ficar melhor, e confiante.

- E qualquer coisa, é só voltar que estaremos aqui! - Selian sorriu, entregando o cartãozinho da empresa e o do Host Club dele... - Aliás, este é o meu número de celular, Himeko-san. Caso se sentir insegura, quiser algum conselho ao ficar interessada em alguém, ligue para mim!

- Ah, obrigada... - Sorriu ela, grata.

Ao final da sessão, Wanuki segurou o topo da cabeça de Selian, enquanto davam adeus para Himeko.

- Então, fez propaganda do Host Club, é?

- Descullllpe Nuki-senpai! - Juntou as mãos. - Mas Himeko-san pareceu interessada, e um Host Club é um bom lugar para tirar as energias ruins!

- Isso se chama spa... ou aulas de ioga. - O moreno murmurou. - Mas, ótimo trabalho de entregar o segundo número do celular, o comercial...

- Aprendi com o senpai! Agora, posso pegar um cliente cheio de problemas maiores e que é tabu?

- Não. Ainda não. Mas já está apto a outras coisas, Selian-chan... - Assim que tirou a mão da cabeça dele, voltaram as orelhinhas de gatinho nele. Assim como uma nova ficha de cliente, marcado para mais tarde naquele dia.

- Eu prometo que irei me esforçar para Wanuki-senpai me notar...! - Disse, decidido, pensando em qual cosplay iria escolher para aparecer no dia seguinte... Iria mesmo chamar a atenção do moreno assim.

X-X-X-X-X-X

- Yui-Tsuki-san... - Murmurou Wanuki, sentando em uma mesa da sala principal, parecendo mais cansado que o normal. Além de Abel, a sobrecarga de novatos estava mexendo com o tranquilo músico. Que, lembrou, ainda tinha prometido para a banda se empenhar na criação de uma nova música...

- Sim, Wanuki-kun? - Balançando os cabelos longos e pretos, apreciados pela maioria masculina, a veterena com três anos na Agência di Reborn se aproximou do gerente tatuado.

- Preciso de um chá gelado... poderia me trazer um, por favor?

- Claro, mas... Não está frio demais para tomar um chá gelado?

- Nunca está frio demais. - Sorriu para ela, persuasivo.

- Mas se Wanuki-kun ficar resfriado... - Murmurou, triste.

- ... - Suspirou. - Café?

- Wanuki-kun já tomou quatro copos hoje...

- ... àgua?

- Ótima escolha! - Disse, indo até o galão mais próximo.

- ... Muito preocupada você, Yui-Tsuki. - Murmurou o gerente, relaxando na cadeira por alguns segundos. Às vezes, pensava que na verdade a jovem de 21 anos já era mãe, ou tinha irmãos mais novos para cuidar. Enfim, sorriu ao receber o copo de água. - Obrigado.

- De nada! Poderia fazer algo a mais por você, Wanuki-kun?

- Não, não. Desculpe por te interromper para ir buscar algo para mim, Yui-Tsuki-san. Aliás, falando em interromper no trabalho... Está indo bem? Nenhum problema?

- Sim, não se preocupe. Ah, espere... deu a hora marcada, tenho que ir.

- Certo, bom trabalho, Yui-Tsuki-san. - Wanuki entregou uma bala para a funcionária, que ficou feliz por aquilo.

Andando pelo corredor e achando a sala com o cliente, ela abriu a porta.

Encontrou um rapaz jovem de dezoito anos, um moreno de cabelo ondulado de cabelo castanho-escuro, bem curto por sinal. Um sorriso tímido apareceu no jovem rosto, o que deu uma boa impressão para ela. Ele se levantou e cumprimentou ela com um sotaque um tanto diferente, parecido com o de Wanuki, quando o conheceu há três anos.

- Bom dia, você é... Juan Nikou?

- Sim, sou eu. E, exclarecendo agora, sou um mestiço também... - Coçou a cabeça, ansioso e um tanto nervoso. Pela ficha, estava passando na agência pela primeira vez.

- Calma, Juan-kun. - Disse, indicando que poderiam se sentar. - Aqui na agência não tratamos as pessoas diferentes. Nós as ajudamos. - Sorriu, já imaginando um dos problemas que o jovem estava passando. - Está morando no Japão há pouco tempo?

- Sim, e... - Respirou fundo, cruzando os dedos. - Bem, estou passando por alguns problemas... Na verdade, muitos.

- Juan-kun, por acaso está passando por bull-

- Não! Não, eu estou bem quanto a isso. Apenas, não estou conseguindo arranjar pessoas interessadas, ou que me correspondam. - Disse triste, abaixando a cabeça. - E, acabei vendo uma propaganda... acabei sendo fisgado para cá. - Riu, sem esperança.

- Nós assumimos um compromisso grande com os clientes que nos buscam, Juan-kun. Não se sinta inferiorizado por pedir ajuda, isso é bom. E, aqui na ficha está dizendo que tem preferencia por homens...

- Isso. - Suspirou, pensando no trabalho e na família, tendo que viver em uma pequena bolha de mentiras para eles, dizendo ser hétero. Enfim, isso estava escrito na ficha.

- Juan-kun, talvez isso isso seja uma repetição para você, mas... Como está há pouco tempo no Japão, talvez o problema seja achar as pessoas certas. Devo concordar que nesse bairro onde vive, há pessoas menos abertas. Mas, se for a esses centros... - Nesse momento, Yui-Tsuki desenhava e escrevia alguns endereços com detalhes, em pouco tempo. - Aqui. Se estiver de acordo, podemos sair em um dia marcado aqui na agenda... - Abriu a agenda e mostrou alguns dias livres. - Que irei te ajudar a se integrar.

- Ah... Claro, eu estou de acordo! Então... dia 18?

- Está ótimo. Seria ótimo também aproveitar e visitar o centro, para no dia se sentir mais tranquilo com o ambiente.

- Certo. Então, posso te chamar de Yui-san?

- Pode ser apenas Yui, se eu poder usar somente _Juan_.

Dado a pequena falha no sotaque de Yui, ela acabou rindo, enquanto o moreno ficou em silêncio, achando que assim seria mais educado.

- Desculpe sua primeira vez eu não ter resolvido o seu problema, Juan.

- Não se preocupe, o que Yui-san... Yui está fazendo por mim, é melhor o que eu poderia pedir.

Saindo da sala, Juan acabou esbarrando em um rapaz com... orelhas de gato. Ambos trocaram olhares, e Selian sentiu um arrepio ao ver alguém levemente parecido com Wanuki, só que mais jovem. Afinal, o senpai tinha 24 anos. Bem mais jovem. Com a idade mais em conta...

E visto que Juan estava buscando homens mais velhos, um ano de diferença era alguma coisa.

Sorrindo, Selian acompanhou Juan até a saída, iniciando uma conversa.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Harper-chan, esqueceu de algo por aqui? - Yui-Tsuki estava curiosa, pelo fato da outra estar indo de mesa em mesa da grande sala. parecendo procurar desesperadamente algo, embora ainda estivesse com uma expressão neutra na face.

- Acho que alguém pegou...

- O-o quê? Alguém pegou uma ficha de cliente por engano, seu? - A mais velha se levantou, indo ajudar a novata. Como a garota de cabelos lilases ainda estava começando, Wanuki tinha separado alguns clientes de casos pequenos para ela lidar. Afinal, todos tinham que trabalhar.

- Ah, achei... - Ela se abaixou, ficando debaixo de uma mesa.

A mulher de cabelos negros afastou os fios da face, inclinando-se para ver melhor. Menos mal se as fichas tivessem caido. Porém, olhando novamente, ela viu... algumas revistas nas mãos de Harper.

- Ahnn... Não eram fichas... - Murmurou, piscando os olhos.

- Não...

- Volte ao trabalho e se prepare para lidar com o cliente daqui a cinco minutos, Harper. - Wanuki bateu no topo da cabeça dela com uma das próprias revistas, de leve, assim que passou pela mesa.

- Mas para lidar com uma patricinha tenho que levar material. - Disse, tendo as revistas confiscadas.

- Só irá passar insegurança a ela, Harper. - Suspirou o moreno, confiscando alguns livros também. - Primeiro o trabalho, depois a diversão.

- Hum... - A menor murmurou, incentivada a trabalhar para ter os livros de volta.

- D-desculpe não ter visto isso antes, Wanuki-san... - Yui-Tsuki se desculpou, constrangida.

- Bem, você não é do tipo de ficar dando bronca nos outros... Esse é o meu dever como gerente, Yui-san. Não se preocupe, só acompanhe Harper para a sala. E não a deixe fugir. - Dito isso, voltou para a escrivaninha dos gerentes.

- Anti-herói... - Murmurou a menor, enquanto andava ao lado da funcionária mais boazinha da agência, que estava rindo baixinho daquela situação, achando uma graça na verdade.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Ei, ei, soube da última?

- O quê?

- Selian não fica mais importunando Wanuki-sama de um lado para o outro.

- Ele então finalmente tomou jeito?! Melhor. Aliás, e os cosplays? Eu faltei alguns dias por conta do resfriado, então não sei... diga que ele parou de vir de cosplays para a agência, que minha recuperação vai ser total.

- Tadinho, até que ele fica kawaii vestido daquele jeito...

- Seu pervertido.

- Enfim, ele... maneirou, acho... Mas ainda continua a usar um quilo de acessórios. - Balançou a mão.

- É, nada é perfeito. - O outro funcionário deu de ombros. - E... falando de perfeito, Yui-Tsuki-san é solteira, não é?

- Claro que é, oras! O jeitinho puro dela é induvidável!

- Hum, mas ela é tão jovem... quero dizer, ela não é atirada feito as garotas de ultimamente. Porém, ela não parece uma protagonista de romance?

- Hum, então... está insinuando que ela tem um relacionamento escondido? Puff... Mais uma para o time...

- Bem, é que ela anda um pouco menos ativa ultimamente... um olhar mais sério que antes. Não percebeu, não?

- Desculpe, pervertidos não ligam para sentimentos. - O colega bateu no braço do outro. - Mas reconhecem outros pervertidos...

- E-eu só notei que ela está assim!

- Sei, sei... Bem, talvez seja a "ressaca" pós-férias. É sempre uma depressão voltar a trabalhar. Yui-Tsuki, apesar de ser muito prestativa, talvez não seja imune a isso...

- É... Mas pode ser um namorado secreto...

- ... VOCÊS DOIS...

- AHHHH!

- AO TRABALHO! SENÃO ESTÃO DESPEDIDOS! LOGO NO INVERNO, CHEIO DE NEVE, QUEREM SER MANDADOS PARA FORA?

- Desculpe!

Ao longe, Yui-Tsuki, o alvo da conversa... piscou os olhos, voltando a realidade, surpresa ao ouvir a voz agitada do gerente dela. Limpando o rosto com um lenço, ela recuperou a pose e foi para perto tentar acalmar Wanuki, que parecia ter incorporado o espírito de roqueiros em si, afinal. No celular dela, no mudo, em cima da mesa, apareceu uma mensagem de um certo Subaru Sakamaki...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Reneev_:Abel não apareceu (no cantinho) bem e3e o cap passado foi meio que para apresentar a todos, então esse cap a Abely que fez então reclame com ela =Db (foge pras colinas)

_Abely:_ Desculpem os personagens que não usei, mas eu e Renev dividimos em Times, como puderam ver. (Além do mais, os personagens do time dela são muito selvagens para eu controlar... DESCULPEM! - Corre.)

Não se preocupem e tenham um pouco mais de paciência, amores.

PS: Desculpe dona do Selian, mas quando eu vi ele, logo o rotulei como "kouhai" do meu Wanuki... muito kawaii... Dai ele meio que ficou descontrolado. Desculpe!

Até o próximo capítulo, que será feito pela Renev... hauahuah!


	3. Valentine

**Agência Passio di Reborn**

Declaração: Katekyo Hitman Reborn não é nosso. Apenas fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Yaoi, Yuri, várias sexualidades. Se não gostar, clica em X.

Sinopse: Agência de Relacionamentos Passio di Reborn! Caso você tenha algum problema de relacionamentos, nossos funcionários ajudarão você! Aliás... Estamos precisando de funcionários. Fichas fechadas Alerta: yaoi, yuri, várias sexualidades.

_Especial Valentine's Day_

O dia mal tinha começado e lá estavam todos os funcionários da melhor agencia de relacionamentos do mundo acordados e em pé em plena 6 da manhã e ainda assim o telefone não parava de tocar e uma fila gigantesca estava no andar de baixo da agencia. Os dois gerentes estavam um ao lado do outro olhando seus respectivos times.

– Hoje essa agencia vira um inferno, então mecham suas bundas e não deem moleza! – Ditou o ruivo confiante e com um fogo nos olhos, sempre conseguia mais trabalhos naquele dia do que Wanuki e aquele não seria diferente. Fora que conseguia um ou outro caso de uma noite.

Wanuki explicava para Harper tomar cuidado com os homens, pois homens de coração partido eram mais perigosos. E se algo acontecesse, poderia chutar o cliente e correr para ele. Yui-Tsuki tentava controlar Selian, pois ele estava no mesmo espírito competitivo que Abel, querendo vencer o outro gerente e honrar o nome do Wanuki-senpai.

Yuki era do tipo que odiava perder, então logo entrou no clima de seu gerente e foi recebendo sua ficha indo irritar Kaiwan o chamando de fofo e é claro que isso irritava profundamente o de tapa olhos, o deixando realmente fofo. Abel apenas ria da situação levando seus aprendizes consigo para os auxiliar nos casos de um dia tão movimentado como aquele.

V-D-V-D-V-D-V-D-V-D-V-D

Selian saltitava pelos corredores satisfeito por conseguir atender cinco clientes antes da hora do almoço e mesmo assim a agencia continuava lotada. Chegando a sua mesa colocou as fichas em cima da mesa de seu gerente e olhou para a mesa mais ao lado do ''inimigo'' com certa maldade nos lábios o que ele não esperava é que certa garota lilás chegasse com uma pilha de missões cumpridas que lhe tapavam até o rosto.

V-D-V-D-V-D-V-D-V-D-V-D

– Kaiwan, hoje você tem aula o que esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou um ruivo sorrindo de leve, mas dentro de seus olhos podia se ver um pouco de preocupação.

– Aaa... Abel-senpai, é que hoje a agencia esta tão cheia que decidi ajudar um pouco...

– não não senhor, vá agora para a escola, nós nos viramos. Ganhe muitos chocolates e traga eles para mim amanhã

O ruivo foi empurrando o maior para a saída da porta cantarolando enquanto o outro estava confuso.

– Abel-senpai, esta na verdade querendo os chocolates não é? – perguntou sarcástico e maldoso olhando o outro.

– Que cruel! Partiu meu coração Ka-chan, vai ter que me dar um beijo para consertar.

E quando a frase terminou o gerente estava com os lábios esticados para o vento e mais a frente estava um certo alguém de olhos amarelos e tapa olho andando como se nada fosse ouvindo o outro reclamar. Acabou rindo ficando muito fofo.

V-D-V-D-V-D-V-D-V-D-V-D

Yui sempre foi amada naquela agencia, tirando um certo ruivo é claro, sempre com um sorriso no rosto, trabalhadora e bem disposta a ajudar os outros, principalmente seu gerente, motivo de um certo ruivo ser o único a não ama-la, mas naquele dia ela estava quieta em sua mesa arquivando alguns papeis e até então ninguém percebeu que ela não havia atendido ninguém. Até aquele momento.

Um homem com o uniforme da agencia se aproximou dela meio indignado, afinal... A agencia estava uma loucura e era muito egoísmo estar fazendo corpo mole enquanto seus colegas se matavam para atender a demanda.

– Hey, Yui! Venha nos ajudar – disse o homem de maneira suave, mas cansado.

E como ele se arrependeu disso. O olhar da mulher era tão frio que a Sibéria sentiria inveja, era realmente assustador estar perto dela naquele momento. Meia volta mover.

Péssimo dia para incomodar uma mulher na TPM.

V-D-V-D-V-D-V-D-V-D-V-D

Harper estava perto das plantas imóvel, como se fosse uma de suas colegas verdes tentando passar despercebida enquanto lia um de seus livros que sempre carregava na bolsa. Atendeu seus clientes e os tratou como deuses, mas agora que ninguém estava olhando, fugiu do trabalho como o diabo foge da cruz.

Isso até alguém fingir limpar a garganta e por reconhecer tão bem aquela voz fechou automaticamente o livro e suspirou cansada, voltando ao trabalho.

Era irritante parecer à filha do seu gerente que conseguia notar um vulto roxo no meio do verde.

V-D-V-D-V-D-V-D-V-D-V-D

Yuki provavelmente era um dos seres mais cruéis da face da Terra, ele se divertiu quando estava passando no corredor e ouviu dentro do banheiro feminino uma mulher chorando dizendo que veio com o marido acompanhar a irmã desta, mas pegou o canalha dando em cima de uma funcionaria. E Yuki sabia de quem se tratava, ele mesmo ficou atiçando ele a ir falar com seu gerente.

Ria da desgraça alheia e voltava com mais duas fichas completas as depositando na mesa do chefe, pegando mais três para atender. Olhou para uma funcionaria gordinha que usava uma camisa verde muito chamativa. Não evitou de sorrir e se aproximou dela com um sorriso gentil.

– Esta linda com essa cor, Sarah

– acha mesmo? – falou a mulher vermelha por um rapaz tão bonito a elogiar.

– bonita como um abacate

Piscou para ela e saiu sorrindo mais ainda por ter deixado uma mulher confusa para trás tentando entender o que aquilo significava.

V-D-V-D-V-D-V-D-V-D-V-D

Abel estava no ultimo andar do prédio onde havia várias cadeiras e sofás antigos, há muito tempo ninguém usava aquele local, então era perfeito para alguém dar alguns amassos, ou algo a mais, ou simplesmente fugir do trabalho sem ter que sair do prédio. Um lugar perfeito.

E continuaria se a porta não fosse aberta e um homem moreno de cabelos exóticos não entrasse e caminhasse até onde o ruivo estava.

– Temos muito trabalho. – Disse o homem estendendo algumas fichas para ele.

– Só volto com uma condição...

O homem suspirou, mas acabou acatando.

– Certo, o que quer?

– um beijo.

Sorriu o ruivo de maneira encantadora.

Mais um dia normal na melhor agencia de relacionamentos no mundo. Ou melhor, mais um ótimo Valentine's Day para todos naquela agencia. Provavelmente menos para a mulher no banheiro...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ola =Db

Bem, esse é um especial de Valentine's Day, porque como sabem, a estória se passa no Japão e lá se comemora esse dia, queria que tivesse aqui também =( pobres solteirXs, mas enfim enfim~~ foi só um especial então por isso o tamanho mini

E votação o : vocês acham que Abel conseguiu o que queria? =D digam nos comentários o

Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima o

Bjs

sz

Abely: Créditos a Renev que teve todo o trabalho xD


	4. Time Rubi

Faltavam nove dias para o fim de março e o frio ainda estava presente, aquele ano o inverno havia sido muito rigoroso e parecia que a primavera tardara a começar. E lá estava o gerente da equipe _Rubi_ caminhando pelas ruas de Namimori com as mãos no bolso do sobretudo negro com os olhos quase fechando por causa do sono. Respirou profundamente e entrou em uma cafeteria pedindo quatro cafés, o seu o mais forte de todos, já que precisava manter-se acordado.

Ao sair do elegante local seus olhos se depararam com uma cerejeira com o primeiro desabrochar do ano, e aquilo o fez sorrir. Era um bom sinal ver as sakuras se abrindo e principalmente. Em poucos dias já podia marcar os encontros de seus clientes para fazer o Hanami (1) e todo aquela clima, temperatura, floriculturas se enchendo novamente, tudo favorecia seu emprego, que nesse momento se encontrava atrasado para tal.

Apertou o passo e em menos de dez minutos conseguiu estar dentro da sua sala quentinha, que nesse momento o ar condicionado já fora concertado, e caminhou até a mesa do outro gerente depositando um dos copos de café na mesa alheia e voltar a sua sem dizer uma única palavra, o que era estranho para alguém como si, mas não recebeu nenhum comentário do outro, então ficaram assim... em silêncio.

O primeiro a chegar de sua equipe foi Kaiwan, que caminhou lentamente, mas teve de parar bruscamente quando um copo de café apareceu repentinamente na sua cara. Com surpresa pegou o copo de plástico e olhou para o ruivo que organizava algumas fichas e agradeceu baixo começando a tomar o liquido e surpreendeu-se ao perceber que era seu sabor favorito e se perguntava até que ponto seu gerente conhecia de si, ou até que ponto sua irmã escreveu na carta junto do currículo enviada a empresa. Tais pensamentos o fizeram perder a noção que estava a longos minutos olhando seu gerente.

- O que foi? Não gostou do café? Eu tomo então, deixa ai na minha mesa.

- Não é isso.. .eu só estava me perguntando como sabia que eu gostava de Cappuccino Italiano.

- Só imaginei que você gostava de coisas doces, não tanto quanto um Mocha, mas mais do que um simples cappuccino.

- E por que pensou isso?

O ruivo de olhos amarelos viu o sorriso de seu gerente, era doce e suave, um tipo que nunca havia visto até então, e aquilo o surpreendeu e fez com que corasse um pouco, não sabia bem o motivo daquilo, talvez tivesse sido a temperatura do café que lhe aqueceu demais o corpo.

- Você é fofo, mas esconde isso... não, esconder não é a palavra certa... Expor? É... Não é do tipo que fica expondo isso a todo o momento então... Foi assim...

Kaiwan até ia perguntar mais coisas, mas o barulho da porta se abrindo chamou sua atenção e a do mais velho e assim chegou o terceiro membro do grupo parando ao seu lado e sorrindo de canto enquanto deixava uma mão apertando seu traseiro.

- E ai? O que contam de novo?

- Tire as mãos dai.

Com certa impaciência o de tapa olhos retirou a mão do moreno e pegou suas fichas indo trabalhar, deixando os dois homens para trás que conseguia sentir, olhavam para suas costas enquanto saia.

- O que deu nele?

- Não sei... café?

- Adoraria.

Sorriu o moreno e colocou suas mãos em cima da pequena mão pálida que segurava o copo de plástico, e não pode evitar de sorrir de canto, dando um passo para frente e aumentou sua faceta ao ver o ruivo dando um passo para trás e estar encurralado por sua própria mesa. Colou os corpos e com a mão livre enlaçou a cintura do menor ainda segurando a mão do outro, que estava ocupada com o café, com a outra.

- Obrigado...

Beijou os lábios do ruivo, fazendo questão de morder o lábio inferior deste e puxasse, até que ele reclamasse de dor para assim soltar e ver o pedaço de carne avermelhada e os olhos azuis estreitos. Riu com gosto pegando o café e suas fichas e saiu correndo até que fosse atingido por um vaso qualquer, que sempre ficava ali para enfeitar o enorme ambiente.

- Macchiatto... Delicia...

Lambeu os beiços e saiu andando para a sala onde seu cliente lhe esperava.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yuki adentrou na sala onde sue cliente lhe esperava e assim que a observou, sorriu de canto e se aproximou com a mão estendida para fazer o cumprimento.

- Meu nome é Harihima Yuki, seu cupido por hoje. – Riu um pouco para aliviar a tensão existente sempre nos primeiros minutos de consulta, recebendo um sorrido em troca.

- Meu nome é Lidia Urth.

- Urth? É de que nacionalidade?

- Minha mãe é ucraniana.

- E seu pai...?

- Não o conheci...

Yuki teve que se controlar, mas sorriu por dentro. Adorava se divertir com a desgraça alheia e a garota de pele amendoada e olhos verdes parecia estar pedindo por uma dose do seu veneno, mas tentava se lembrar de tentar ser gentil e conseguir cumprir seu papel naquele local.

- Me desculpe, não foi minha intensão. – Simulou uma preocupação que foi engolida pela garota.

- Tudo bem, estou acostumada a falar essas palavras... e não é como se ele tivesse feito alguma falta na minha vida.

- Entendo... mas mesmo assim, deve ser difícil... ter que falar sempre as mesmas palavras... como um discurso na ponta da língua.

Os olhos esverdeados se estremeceram e juntaram algumas lágrimas, assim como os lábios finos se crisparam e o inferior foi ferido pelo dente branco. Ela bem que tentou falar alguma coisa, várias vezes, mas o ar entalava em sua garganta e as lágrimas começavam a escorrer. No começo Yuki faria seu trabalho, sem se importar realmente com os sentimentos dos clientes, mas ter Abel como gerente era... impossível não ser humano.

E lembrava-se das palavras do mestre.

_Flashback on_

Mais um caso resolvido na melhor agencia de relacionamentos do mundo, Yuki saiu de sua sala assoviando todo contente, era seu primeiro trabalho sem interferência direta de seu tutor e estava muito orgulhoso de si mesmo. Caminhou na direção do ruivo com um sorriso de canto, totalmente cheio de si.

- E então? Nada mal para um novato não é?

- É... não foi mal, foi péssimo.

- O quê? – O moreno ficou realmente surpreso com o jeito nervoso no menor.- Eu fechei o caso! Ele esta com um cara, então esta tudo perfeito!

- Não! Não esta! Este relacionamento vai durar no máximo duas semanas Yuki!

- E daí? Nós só temos que arranjar um par, eles que se virem para fazer durar ou não, isso não é da nossa conta.

- É isso o que pensa?

O silêncio reinou no momento, os olhos parecendo aflitos do ruivo, os braços cruzados em sinal de defesa, e aquelas palavras de alguma forma mexeram com o recém chegado. Ele até então não havia entendido nada até agora, pensou até que conseguiria um novo cargo, ganharia uma promoção, ele imaginou todas as reações possíveis, menos aquela. Aquela de desapontamento.

- O que quer dizer...?

- Quero dizer que se é isso o que pensa, pegue suas coisas e vá embora... esta no lugar errado se veio aqui brincar de Deus.

- Mas... é isso o que aqui faz..

- Não Yuki, aqui se chama agência de relacionamentos, não de namoros, encontramos pessoas compatíveis, não para criar um conto de fadas, mas para criar um relacionamento de verdade...

- Vocês só juntam dois estranhos, o que sabe de relacionamentos Abel? Você mesmo disse assim que entramos que não acredita em amor!

- E eu não acredito! Para mim nada mais é do que uma reação química criada para que aja o acasalamento e perpetuação da espécie, no fim tudo se resume a sexo e alguém inventou algo chamado monogamia, mas não somos assim... Eu não acredito em amor, mas isso não significa que não acredito em relacionamentos! Relacionamentos saudáveis!

- Diz isso por que tem um relacionamento bem saudável dormindo com um estranho toda noite não é!?

O moreno esbravejou, estava cansado e irritado de toda aquela situação, provavelmente estava ficando agressivo, mas só voltou a si quando sentiu sua face arder e até perceber que havia levado um tapa e os olhos azuis estarem marejando. Aquilo destruiu o novato, ver alguém chorando e magoado era uma das únicas coisas que o faziam ter freios e parar de zombar dos outros.

- Desculpe... – Pediu baixo, envergonhado.

- Entenda seu cliente... analise sua alma, seu coração... alguém ferido por mais que vá para a batalha, não significa que vá durar muito... se perceber que algum dos clientes não esta pronto, que esta se forçando a isso... recue... poupe a você e seu cliente, um conselho é melhor do que guia-lo para a cova do leão só porque ele pediu.

- Pessoas vem aqui com coração partido?

- É o que faz elas desistirem de buscarem elas mesmas... e virem aqui...

- Então como sabe quando deve atender ou não?

- Eu analiso seus corações...

O ruivo foi se retirando as sala, quando teve seu braço segurado e assim os olhos azuis se encontraram com os vermelhos, que tremiam, hesitantes.

- Desculpe... por gritar com você...

- Repita isso e eu mesmo corto suas bolas fora, com as unhas.

Um arrepiou correu pela coluna do maior que fez recuar ao menos cinco passos e protegesse com as mãos as partes intimas enquanto o mais experiente riu da situação.

- Não peça desculpas, me pague um almoço!

E assim se viu sozinho novamente.

_Flashback off_

- Lidia... é mesmo um namorado o homem que procura... ou é seu pai?

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram e as lagrimas pararam se escorrer, os lábios foram soltos e um suspiro foi deixado. Assim como os longos fios castanhos foram jogados na frente do corpo enquanto ela massageava a própria nuca.

- Semana passada conversei com um conselheiro na escola onde eu trabalho e... ele disse que enquanto eu não superar essa história eu jamais seguiria em frente...

- ... Você... conhece seu pai não é mesmo...?

Um sorriso triste deixou os finos lábios da mulher, e os olhos verdes se ocultaram, como se sentissem vergonha de encarar novamente aquelas enormes bolas rubras. Puxou o ar para seus pulmões e continuou o discurso.

- Pare tão obvio...?

- Não... é que alguém uma vez me disse que... eu saberia quando eu encontrasse um coração ferido... que saberia a hora de recuar...

- Pensei que fossem uma agência de relacionamentos e não de aconselhamento...

As mãos amendoadas foram envolvidas pelas pálidas e assim as ires esverdeadas se abriram em surpresa encarando o homem a sua frente, que sorria de forma gentil, continuando o que falava de forma educada.

- Às vezes um conselho é tudo o que uma pessoa precisa... aposto que esteve muito bem sozinha até agora, esta mesmo procurando alguém para juntas as escovas de dentes? Pense nisso por um instante... se mesmo assim você me disser que é isso que seu coração deseja, eu vou encontrar alguém para você, mesmo que eu tenha que revirar todo esse mundo e ir até a Ucrânia. – Seu último comentário fez a mulher rir um pouco e apertar sua mão levemente. – Eu vou encontrar alguém... eu juro...

- Isso... foi a coisa mais gentil que alguém em disse...

- Que sabe é porque não esta andando com as pessoas certas.

Sorriu de canto e beijou a pequena mão disposta entre as suas, fazendo a mulher corar e a retirar daquela palidez que era a pele do maior. Mas a porta se abrindo foi surpresa para os dois presentes, principalmente para o de terno, que se levantou assustado e caminhou até o invasor pensando que cometeu outra besteira.

- O que foi...?

- Parece que esse caso virou de nível 3...

- Pensei que novatos trabalhassem só com o nível 1.

- E trabalham. – O ruivo sorriu e colocou uma mão no ombro do moreno, como sinal de confiança. – Não deixe mais ninguém saber disso. – Piscou para ele e deixou um sorriso divertidos nos lábios pequenos e tão desejáveis.

Aquilo fez Yuki sorrir abertamente, uma das primeiras vezes e acabar abraçando seu gerente que batia nele de leve pedindo para seu solto, é claro que só estava sendo educado porque havia uma cliente os olhando, só estava imaginando a dor terrível que sentira quando aquela morena cruzasse a porta e estivesse a sós com o ruivo. Mas no momento só queria aproveitar e sentir o calor daquele pequeno corpo, a textura dos fios tingidos, que eram muito macios mesmo assim, sentir o cheiro do perfume importado, que com certeza virou seu favorito desde que havia trabalhado ali, e que iria querer sentir por muitos anos ainda.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kaiwan caminhava para o escritório entregar sua ficha e pegar mais uma, quando viu uma porta entreaberta e pode jurar que era a sala destinada a seu colega de equipe. Começou a caminhar na ponta dos pés para tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas sem pego, quando parou de andar e olhou para si mesmo suspirando.

- O que está fazendo Kaiwan...? Não se intrometa na vida dos outros... vá trabalhar.

Disse a si mesmo baixinho e foi andando para o seu destino, quando quase teve um ataque do coração quando um vulto apareceu do nada na sua frente, e após se recuperar de uma quase morte pode olhar seu quase assassino, e que este estava tão assustado quanto si.

- Kaiwan! Mas que diabos?! O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

- Eu... eu estava voltando para o escritório, eu acabei meu atendimento... o que você estava fazendo?

- Eu?

- É... você...

- Eu... eu... eu estava... – Foi quando os olhos azuis se iluminaram como se tivesse tido uma ideia. – Eu sou seu gerente e não te devo satisfações! Agora vamos!

O ruivo de olhos azuis ditou dando um tapa no bumbum do de tapa olhos que corou e foi seguindo o mais experiente para a mesa deste. Que para variar estava com aquele homem loiro sentado na cadeira e fuçando no computador alheio. Pode sentir a aura assassina de seu gerente, e o segurou pela cintura, por puro instinto, quando este deu um passa mais rápido para frente, mas seu ato fez com que o outro parasse e olhasse para o único olho amarelo visível.

- Por que me segurou?

- Não quero ser testemunha de um homicídio.

- Não vou matar ninguém.

- Não mesmo? Você apertou sua mão com tanta força que esta sangrando... você sabe o que é isso?

- Não estou sangrando.

O gerente disse com tanta convicção que quase convenceu o de tapa olhos que estava dizendo a verdade, que aquele liquido escuro e avermelhado que escorria pela mão branca era apenas fruto da sua imaginação e que estava vendo muitos animes violentos por ai, não que alguém precisasse saber que era um otaku de carteirinha. Escondia aquele segredo com sua vida.

- Vamos para a enfermaria.

- Aquele idiota está no meu computador!

- Relaxa, eu codifiquei as coisas, o máximo que ele vera será alguns números .

-... O quê...?

- Eu faço faculdade, lembra? De computação.

- Entrou no meu computador sem minha autorização?!

- Pensei que seria mais seguro se alguém mexesse ou se roubassem alguma coisa, Reborn pediu para que eu fizesse isso para a segurança de nossos clientes.

- E como eu faço para não ler códigos?

- Usando a sua senha de sempre.

- E como você sabe a _minha_ senha para entrar no _meu_ computador?

- Ah... isso... isso é bem interessante, sabe?

- Eu vou chutar na onde mais doí, tantas vezes, mas tantas vezes, que você vai implorar para que fosse aquele loiro oxigenado nesse momento.

- Certo! Eu te hackiei...

- Me o quê?

O Ruivo pareceu bem confuso com o que o outro dizia, e aquilo fez o de tapa olhos rir ficando não só fofo, mas adorável, perante a presença dos outros. Tanto que Abel quase se esqueceu o motivo para estar bravo com seu pupilo.

- Eu vi uma vez que tinha uma pasta... com o nome de um ... um negócio que eu gosto muito e... eu quis saber se era isso mesmo... dai eu te hackeie.

- Que negócio? – O outro cruzou os braços, parecendo descrente na história.

Kaiwan pareceu muito relutante em contar, mas no fim acabou suspirando e puxando seu gerente para o armário dos casacos, o local era tão pequeno e escuro, para que lâmpadas em um armário certo? Que os corpos estavam colados um no outro, a respiração de ambos se confundiam e Abel começava a ficar com medo daquela situação.

- Hey... por que me trouxe aqui?

- Para ninguém nos ouvir...

- O claro, porque não é nada suspeito duas pessoas entrarem em um armário!

- Shiii! – Tapou a boca de seu gerente com uma mão, e não foi nem preciso precisar enxergar para saber que o outro estava lhe olhando com aqueles olhos assassinos. - Sekai ichi hatsukoi.

Bem que o gerente tentou falar, mas a voz saiu abafada por causa da mão que ainda lhe impedia tanto de falar, como de respirar, precisando dar um beliscão no de olhos amarelos para que este se tocasse e o soltasse, e foi a vez do novato ter que se controlar para não gritar.

- O que diabos é isso?

- Um anime!

-... Anime...?

- É...

- Desde quando gosta de animes?

- Desde sempre, ok! Mas estava escrito sekai ichi Dairiten(2)... desculpe invadir seu computador sem sua permissão.. não vai acontecer de novo... eu juro.

- Se quebrar esse juramento é como se estivesse quebrando sua honra... e às vezes isso é mais importante do que nossas vidas! (3)

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Já esta fazendo uma.

E o silêncio como resposta fez Abel revirar os olhos e suspirar.

- Certo, faça.

- Você... avaliou a mim e o Yuki não é?

- É claro, acha que eu pegaria qualquer um para a minha equipe?

- Não sobre isso... sobre nossos gostos para o café... faz isso com os clientes também não é?

- Ah... isso...

- Então...?

- Já ouviu aquela expressão '' se quer vencer o inimigo, conheça-os''?

- Já, por quê? Nos considera inimigos?

- Não... é só... é só que é minha forma de proteção... que de alguma forma cai como uma luva para esse trabalho... reconhecer gestos, expressões, a forma como as pessoas falam e pensam... é o caminho mais seguro para o coração... e é ai que nós trabalhamos.

- Pode dizer então quando alguém esta apaixonado?

- Não... porque eu não acredito no amor, mas posso dizer quando alguém esta interessado sexualmente e apenas para uma noite sem compromissos.

- É tudo o que importa, não é?

- ... Nem sempre... vá pegar sua ficha Ka-chan, eu preciso matar um certo loiro oxigenado.

O sorriso suave do ruivo de olhos amarelos não pode ser visto por causa da escuridão, mas o gerente pode jurar que o outro fazia aquilo, por isso imitou o gesto de forma espontânea, segurando nas mãos deste, antes que a porta fosse aberta, mas foi impedido esse ato assim que a voz de duas mulheres se fez presente e parecia que uma delas fazia peso contra a porta.

- Viu aquilo? Ele realmente não se enxerga, se jogando para cima de qualquer um.

- Uma verdadeira vadia.

- Eu pensava que Wanuki era alguém de caráter, não alguém que ficasse aceitando presentinhos, é sério... é nojento e irritante ver ele dando em cima do senpai, sério... faz quanto tempo? 3 anos já?

- Não sei como ele não foi despedido ainda, deve até ter alguma doença contagiosa. Pobre daquelas crianças, viu como ele os trata? Fica os beijando e abraçando, é tão repulsivo!

- O período de treinamento esta acabando, graças a Deus, quem sabe eles não pegam alguém que realmente os ajude ao invés de assediar, deveríamos pedir um exame médico mais cedo, aquelas crianças já devem estar pelo menos com sapinho!

- Sim, é verdade.

Foi ouvido um som alto e estridente e uma das mulheres dando um gritinho e a outra ralhar, mas ambas pareciam trêmulas, e o som do salto alto batendo na madeira foi ouvido e assim o gerente abriu a porta e deu de cara com seu outro aprendiz e o chão sujo de café com algumas canecas quebradas. Assim como os olhos vermelhos raivosos, e o falso sorriso gentil se desfazendo.

Os três estavam em silencio, o único que não encarava a diração que aquelas mulheres foram era o principal assunto da fofoca do momento.

- Vá pegar uma pá Yuki, isso se secar vai ficar um nojo.

O mais experiente da equipe foi saindo, quando foi agarrado pelos dois braços, um por casa membro da equipe.

- Por que deixa elas falarem assim de você? – Disse o de tapa olhos sério, não era do tipo que se metia na vida dos outros, mas acabou se afeiçoando pelo outro ruivo e não queria vê-lo magoado.

- Porque chega uma hora... que você simplesmente se acostuma... desculpe por vocês terem ouvido isso... vamos sair para comer em algum lugar, eu pago.

Mesmo dizendo aquilo e já dando inicio a outra caminhada, o braço do ruivo de longas madeixas foi agarrado com força pelo moreno, que um gemido dolorido escapou de seus lábios.

- Tá me machucando.

- Você nunca deixa que falem de você, principalmente do Wanuki, por que com elas é diferente?

- Porque eu tenho dó delas.

E finalmente se soltou e foi caminhando.

- É serio, limpa isso dai ou eu mesmo te faço lamber! Meus sapatos foram muito caros para a sola ficar grudenta. – Falou divertido e se retirando do local, enquanto os dois aprendizes se juntavam para limpar o ambiente.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Era primavera e o ar estava agradável, o zoológico era um dos lugares favoritos de Abel naquela época do ano, e lá estava ele, com uma câmera profissional nas mãos, dois aprendizes do seu lado e várias crianças correndo pra lá e pra cá, assim como mais adiante a tal cliente de Yuki.

- O que... estamos fazendo aqui exatamente? – Kaiwan foi o primeiro a dizer alguma coisa desde que entraram os três no carro e Abel ficou mudo desde o incidente do dia anterior, pensava ser porque ele estava magoado, mas não, lá estava seu gerente sorrindo e uma cliente.

- Como esse caso é um nível 3, e vocês não tem autorização para isso... eu pensei, hum... se eu juntar dois níveis 1, da um nível dois, e com a experiência e guia de alguém como eu, podemos dar conta de um nível 3 facilmente.

- Isso não faz o menor sentido. – Yuki falou, olhando descrente para seu gerente, como se perguntasse que ele falou mesmo aquilo, recebendo um golpe no estômago, forte o bastante para perder o ar e sair tossindo por aí.

- Eu disse isso para Reborn e ele concordou, então cá estamos.

- E o que faremos? – Kaiwan colocou as mãos no bolso olhando a cena.

- Descobri quem é o pai dela, Hoje é o desabrochar das cerejeiras e aqui é um dos lugares mais bonitos de todos, ele é fotografo, ele vira...

- Ele quem? – O moreno do grupo perguntou cauteloso.

- O pai dela, quem mais?

- Por que o pai dela está aqui? – Kaiwan estava por fora do assunto, não conseguia acompanhar a história, foi quando Abel resumiu a situação rapidamente.

- Por isso a câmera...

- Exatamente! Bem, ela é alugada, então tomem cuidado...

- O que faremos então? – O de tapa olhos perguntou olhando o outro ruivo.

- Fazemos os dois conversarem, mesmo que não seja como ela espera, fara ela seguir em frente...e não há lugar mais romântico do que aqui nessa época do ano então.. mãos a obra, meninos.

E aquele foi um dia um tanto quanto exótico na melhor agencia de relacionamentos do mundo, mas que se tornariam muito comuns na equipe Rubi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(1)- **Hanami **é um encontro de pessoas para verem o desabrochar das cerejeiras, é muito comum esse ato no Japão

(2) A tradução livre do nome do anime é ''Primeiro amor no mundo'' , então eu pensei em colocar sekai ichi Dairiten, onde Dairiten significa agencia então seria ''Primeira agencia do mundo'', ou algo assim asuhasuahsu

(3) A honra é considerado pelos japoneses até mais importante do que a própria vida, então eu pensei nisso e... coloquei.

Reneev- Espero que tenham gostado \o escrevi com muito amor =B E continuem nos acompanhando =Db bjs sz

Abely- E é isso! E equipe Rubi? xD Oh my... Tirou o nome de uma personagem que eu pretendia escrever, mas tudo bem. E sairam tão fofos~ E é isso, obrigada por nos acompanharem!


	5. Chapter 5

**Agência Passio di Reborn**

Declaração: Katekyo Hitman Reborn não é nosso. Apenas fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Yaoi, Yuri, várias sexualidades. Se não gostar, clica em X.

Sinopse: Agência de Relacionamentos Passio di Reborn! Caso você tenha algum problema de relacionamentos, nossos funcionários ajudarão você! Aliás... Estamos precisando de funcionários. Fichas fechadas Alerta: yaoi, yuri, várias sexualidades.

_Parede e Pincéis_

Após todos esses meses, uma ideia tinha surgido em torno de todos os integrantes dos times Grace e Rubi, que era: Wanuki e Abel ficariam bem juntos. Os olhos especializados após toda essa experiência praticamente juntaram os dois, só que estavam separados pela regra de ouro da Agência - não se relacionar - e porque ambos eram teimosos.

- Mas que milagre! O que todos estão fazendo, todos juntos? Ah, Harper... até você aqui? - Yui-Tsuki apareceu na varanda mais ampla do prédio da Agência, que ficava a altura da copa de uma árvore em frente a ela, dando certa "privacidade". Também era um ótimo local para comer bentos.

- ... - Harper acenou com a cabeça para a mais velha, enquanto virava mais uma página e comia um bolinho de arroz, no canto com sombra.

- Yui-Tsuki-san! - Selian praticamente pulou no lugar, abrindo os braços e acenando para ela se juntar a "rodinha". Enquanto terminava de mastigar o peixe, deu tapinhas em um banco de madeira, indicado que era para ela sentar ali. - Estavamos esperando por você!

- Bem, pelo visto... Mas, só por mim? E Wanuki-kun e Abe-

- Shhhh! - Muitos colocaram a mão na frente da boca, pedindo silêncio quanto a esses nomes. Até Harper, a garota de cabelos lilases, colocou um dedo em frente a boca, ainda lendo o livro em mãos.

- E-ehh?! - Ficou tensa; estariam bolando algo que os gerentes não poderiam ouvir? Um tipo de revolução?

- O que... acha sobre aqueles dois, Yui-san? - Selian aproximou o rosto, enquanto levava outro peixe seco para a boca, sério. O jovem aprendiz que estava pegando menos no pé de Wanuki, apesar de ainda gostar dele, porém entre uma fofoca e outra estar namorando uma pessoa parecida com o intocável senpai, ainda não comprovado, estava vestindo um cosplay de aprendiz de bispo, em menção a 07-ghost. Talvez para dar sorte e não serem pegos. Ou porque estava assistindo esse anime agora. Enfim, um aprendiz com orelhinhas de gato.

Kaiwan reconheceu de primeira a fantasia do moreno, ele sempre reconhecia todas as roupas que ele usava, e queria muito conversar com ele sobre aquele anime, mas não podia, já que não queria ser reconhecido como o otaku da turma, fora que não era de seu feito deixar que os outros se metessem em sua vida.

Por outro lado, Yuki parecia o único distante da conversa, estava na cadeira mais afastada jogado nela, e olhando para as arvores que ficavam do lado de fora da agencia. Pensava em como aquela ideia era um absurdo, se aquilo se concretizasse ambos os times perderiam seus gerentes. E não estava muito disposto a aceitar aquilo, não sabia se era seu lado profissional ou qualquer outra coisa.

Talvez por o outro time não conhecer bem o moreno de olhos vermelhos não estranharam a total falta de interesse no assunto discutido, mas um certo ruivo de tapa olhos percebeu, e só opinava quando era necessário. Estava preocupado com seu colega de equipe, assim como a funcionalidade daquele plano e quanto mais se discutia, mais louco parecia.

- ... Enfim, o horário acabou. - A assistente de Wanuki disse, colocando os hashis dentro do bento vazio e dando um fim a discussão do plano, trazendo-os de volta a realidade e que os dois citados poderiam voltar a qualquer momento.

X-X-X-X-x

- Ciaossu! - E no meio da mesa, vestido de porta-canetas, apareceu um bebê com uma chupeta amarela. Do outro lado da mesa de Wanuki, chegando com passos lentos e parando ali, apareceu uma criança de aproximadamente onze anos.

- ... Reborn? - Wanuki ergueu a sobrancelha, para em seguida endireitar a coluna e massagear a testa. Como nunca conseguia ver aquele bebê chegando, sempre caindo naquelas fantasias...? Também colocou o óculos de descanso que usava raramente, para ver se não era uma alucinação por muito papel. - Oh, você é real... E ela também. - Disse, ficando em pé e dando a volta na mesa, chegando perto da menor.

- Ahaha! Mas é claro! Puu! - Tirando a fantasia e mostrando o usual terno preto, o pequeno hitman sentou na mesa, observando Wanuki pegando a criança nos braços e colocando ela sobre o banco com almofada.

- Então, gostaria de saber quem é a senhorita... - O moreno sorriu para ela, ajoelhando-se para ficar no mesmo nível dos olhos dela. Era menor até mesmo que Harper, claro.

A pequenina balançou as pernas assim que se viu sentada na cadeira de luxo, estilo rocócó, parecendo bem relaxada para alguém que estava acompanhando Reborn e acabou parando em um lugar estranho. Ela tinha a pele moreninha, algumas poucas sardas no rosto, um nariz pequeno e vermelhinho, como o cabelo ruivo e liso em destaque. Parecia uma figura saida de algum anime, os cabelos muito compridos, porém, também um tanto desajeitados, como se não tivessem visto uma tesoura há muito tempo. Enfim, Wanuki também notou uma pequena sombra nos olhos azulados dela. Parecia ter passado por coisas que apenas ela e Reborn sabiam, amadurecendo por pressão do meio.

Era como ele, apesar de ter "entrado" naquele mundo da Vongola há cinco anos atrás... com dezenove anos. Não que Wanuki tivesse desistido de seu sonho; ele era praticamente uma criança perdida com uma banda, que foi visto obrigado a fazer parte da Agência por uma burrada que seu irmão mais velho tinha feito, e acabou pedindo para ele ajudá-lo a trabalhar para Reborn, para que a dívida fosse paga. Enfim, hoje em dia, já tinha conseguido estabilidade e confiança do bebê.

- Está tudo bem, me chamo Aoname Wanuki, mas você pode me chamar de Nuki, querida. - Sorriu, tentando amenizar o clima. Talvez a pouca tatuagem que aparecia e o cabelo roxo tivessem assustado ela, para ficar quieta até agora. - Yui-Tsuki, você... ?

Assim que olhou para o lado, viu a menina abraçá-lo no braço, sendo que Wanuki tinha apenas feito menção de afastar. Talvez ela não tivesse assustada com ele.

- Ela se apegou a você, em? Wanuki-kun deve ter realmente um imã de mulheres. - Disse o bebê.

- Isso não é hora de fazer piadas, Reborn...sama. - Disse, engolindo em seco ao ver Leon dançando na mão do bebê. - Enfim, ela é muda? - Segurou a menininha no colo, erguendo-a e deixando a ruiva sentar nos braços, perdendo alguns chinelos bem gastos no chão.

- Não, ela só é timida~ Ao contrário daquela vaca escandalosa ambulante. - Os olhinhos e jabuticaba de Reborn brilharam, de puro ódio ao se lembrar do membro da família Bovino. - Cuide muito bem dela, Wanuki, conto com você. - Disse, transformando Leon em um balão.

- ... Então, vai realmente deixar ela aqui? - Murmurou, fazendo carinho na cabeça da garota, que via Reborn flutuar com o balão verde.

- Claro, você é um adulto agora, não é? Adultos devem fazer coisas de adultos. E o nome dela é Roxa. - E o Arcobaleno desapareceu.

- ... Roxa? - Olhou para ela, erguendo a sobrancelha. Então, levando em conta que o sotaque de Reborn era de um bebê, ele se lembrou de como era vermelho em italiano. - Rosso¹... - Murmurou, e a garota abraçou Wanuki pelo pescoço, mais relaxada. - Oh, então é isso. - Sorriu, salvando o arquivo do computador e fechando o programa, pegando o pendrive e guardando no bolso. - Venha, você precisa de coisas somente suas.

Yui-Tsuki estava de boca aberta, tendo visto a maioria das coisas. Como Wanuki tinha aceitado tudo aquilo, cuidar de uma criança desconhecida... ou ele tinha um coração muito grande ou não tinha uma grande noção de como criar uma criança. Enfim, ela mesma estava muito preocupada.

- Por favor, fale para Abel que vou tirar dois dias de férias, Yui-Tsuki. - Pegou dois rolos de papel de adoção de Rosso, enquanto saia da Agência, pretendendo passar por um cabeleleiro, loja de roupas infantil, e cuidar dela no apartamento.

X-X-X-X-X

Abel estava a mais de 48 horas sem dormir, por causa do trabalho é claro, e a única coisa que comeu foi um café puro na entrada do trabalho, e já era quase hora do fim do expediente, e talvez fosse aquele o motivo do ruivo ter pensado ver o outro gerente carregando uma criança em seus braços.

- Mas o que diabos...?!

Falou baixo, para si próprio e pensou ter sido coisa da sua imaginação e que era hora de comer e dormir, mas ao reparar que não era só ele que olhava a cena assustado, mas sim todo o escritório, teve que suspirar, massagear o rosto, e até bater em sua linda face, para acordar direito.

Levantou-se e tudo se escureceu por um segundo, se apoiou na mesa para não cair e o único que pareceu ter presenciado tal cena de vulnerabilidade foi um certo loiro que estava arrumando suas coisas para ir embora, que parou e caminhou até ele lhe segurando o braço.

- Vem, eu te levo para comer algo.

- Me solta... eu tenho algo para conversar com ele.

- Não vai conseguir falar nada se desmaiar na frente dele!

- Vai procurar o que fazer!

O primeiro passo do ruivo e este praticamente foi ao chão, se não fosse por um certo colega de trabalho que lhe segurou com força o fazendo ficar erguido e escondendo seu corpo, para que mais ninguém o visse naquela situação, sabia o quanto o ruivo odiava parecer frágil, mas uma parte de si sentia ciúmes de outro alguém vê-lo naquela situação.

-Recomponha-se Abel...

E assim o menor respirou fundo e foi andando lentamente com o loiro lhe segurando a cintura, alguns comentários puderam seu ouvido, mas ninguém desconfiou, e era aquilo que importava no momento.

X-Y-X-Y-X

Após ter voltado dos pequenos dias de férias, Wanuki estava... diferente. Até porque, estava levando consigo a tal garotinha ruiva nos braços, que usava roupas mais adequadas que antes. Uma calça azul jeans bem folgada junto a uma camiseta de manga comprida de listas branca e laranja, junto a uma boina jeans azul também. Parecia até outra moreninha. No entanto, o moreno maior teve sua atenção roubada ao ver Abel. Andou até ele, mas foi pego pela pergunta:

- O que significa isso Watanuki?

- ... Hum, não te avisaram? - Avaliou o ruivo, notando que ele tinha revirado o dia, e suspirou. - Ela é Rosso, uma criança que chegou com Reborn, e ele disse para tomar conta dela. Mas podemos falar disso mais tarde-

- Mais tarde...? O que pensa que eu sou? Sua secretária para encaixar horários para falar com você? Desde quando passou a ser tão importante? Heim? E cuidar dela? Olhe para você Wanuki!

Abel falar o nome correto do moreno podia significar várias coisas, mas a forma como o ruivo falou tudo num folego só, a raiva nos olhos azuis brilhantes, só podia significar uma coisa: ódio. Mortal ainda por cima. Mas ele respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça em negativo.

- Certo... certo... me responda apenas: Por que não atendeu meus telefonemas?

- Estava querendo dizer que irei dar atenção para você, bobo. O que aconteceu? Passou a noite em claro bebendo café de novo? Já não disse que não precisa se esforçar tanto e dar mais atenção a saúde? - Fez carinho na cabeça de Rosso, que parecia ficar assustada com o ruivo, um pouquinho. Porém, encarava-o de volta, quase sem expressão. - Abel, sua saúde... - O moreno suspirou, deixando a garotinha no chão e dizendo para ela ir com Yui-Tsuki. - Eu estava cuidando de uma menina de onze anos, que praticamente não tinha nada e precisava de cuidados... Estava ocupado tomando conta dela.

- Ocupado a ponto de não atender nenhum das minhas ligações e não responder nenhuma das minhas mensagens?! E foda-se a minha saúde, aqui não é lugar de criança, deveria saber disso, ô guardião. – Zombou da última frase, ainda alterado, respirando fundo muitas vezes, para tentar voltar ao normal, mas seu sangue fervia toda vez que via a menina e a ligava imetiatamente ao moreno, talvez fosse a filha verdadeira dele.

Wanuki ficou na frente da menor, ao ver que ela tinha voltado e segurado a perna dele. Suspirou mais uma vez. - Ainda não tive tempo de arrumar uma creché aqui perto, nesses dois dias. Estava mais ocupado com pediatra. E agora... parece que _você _precisa de um médico, Abel. - Se aproximou dele.

Abel recuou um passo, como um animal assustado e encurralado por seu predador, a respiração foi perdendo a força, já via tudo rodar, mas não daria o braço a torcer. Nunca dava. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e olhou para a garota e depois para o maior.

-Foi um caos esses dias... se for faltar me avise... idiota...

E afastou-se, mas a primeira girada para dar as costas ao dono das madeixas exóticas, foi o bastante para que todo seu corpo cedesse e fosse de encontro ao chão. Os olhos azuis constantemente abriam e se fechavam, e a cada piscada, mais demorava para a cor celeste voltar a aparecer.

Wanuki foi o primeiro a se ajoelhar perto de Abel, pedindo para os outros se afastarem. A pequena olhou para Abel e parecia chocada; em seguida, ela abraçou o corpo do ruivo e começou a chorar alto. Wanuki pegou ela e Abel, ajeitando-o nos braços, enquanto Rosso ainda segurava o desmaiado.

- Rosso, calma, calma, ele vai ficar bem... - Controlava a voz, embora muito preocupado com o colega. Yui-Tsuki se ofereceu para acompanha-los, porém Wanuki disse que alguém teria que cuidar da agência enquanto os gerentes estavam ausentes. Assim, levou os dois ruivinhos para o carro da Agência, dizendo que assim que Abel acordasse, iria ligar para eles.

Dirigindo, logo Wanuki chegou com os dois no hospital. E lá permaneceram por longa duas horas, até que um medico apareceu na frente de Wanuki, ele era baixo, muito baixo, tão baixo quanto um bebe, a mascara de cirurgia só deixava as duas bolas pretas aparecendo e havia um lagarto verde pendurado no avental, como um broxe.

- Olá, eu sou o Doutor Renassenti e vim parabenizar os papais... Parabéns, seu marido está gravido! - Disse o tal "médico".

- ... Como, doutor?! - Wanuki se levantou, surpreso.

- Desmaios, fome, olheiras e mau-humor, tudo isso indica que o paciente está gravido. Está na ficha. Devia cuidar mais dele, sabia?

Rosso, a menina, olhava para o "Doutor Renassenti" e depois para Wanuki... piscando, porém não dizendo nada, ao lado de Abel.

- E-ele não... bem, desculpe! Mas, tem certeza?! - O moreno virou-se para o ruivo, com os olhos úmidos e brilhando ao ouvir a palavra "grávido"... Se Wanuki tinha ficado feliz em cuidar de uma orfã-futura-roqueira, ele iria ficar muito mais feliz em ajudar Abel a cuidar do filho ou filha dele.

Enfim, como todos podiam perceber, Wanuki amava crianças.

-Bem... com licença, preciso atender outros pacientes.

O tal médico se retirou da sala deixando os três para trás, e retirou a mascara falando ao telefone.

-Ciaossu! Fase um completa. – Disse sorrindo de leve com um olho brilhando.

No quarto, os olhos claros foram se abrindo lentamente, a luz incomodava-o, de maneira que tivesse que fazer muitas vezes o mesmo movimento para enfim as esmeraldas fossem expostas e captassem um moreno e uma criança na sala, seu sangue ferveu a principio, mas aquele local tão frio fez com que olhasse ao redor e se deparasse com um hospital.

-Certo, te dou um minuto para me dizer o que eu estou fazendo aqui, no outro eu arranco isso que você chama de cabelo.

-. Você desmaiou e está grávido. - Disse Wanuki sentado, pela emoção, e brincando de lançar Rosso no ar. Então, se aproximou de Abel, segurando a mão dele. - É isso, grávido!

Depois do choque inicial, Abel procurou o botão onde pudesse chamar uma enfermeira. Talvez ainda estivesse sonhando, ou o outro havia batido a cabeça, ou quem sabe andar com crianças não fizesse bem para a saúde mental das pessoas. Tentou ser compreensivo, até olhou com pena para o outro.

-Eu sou homem Watanuki... Caso ainda não tenha percebido.

- Eu sei! Mas você é capaz de ter filhos! Foi o Doutor quem disse! E está grávido! - Rodando Rosso de novo. - Vamos ver, vamos ver... Você será uma boa amiga para o filho ou filha de Abel, não é, Rosso?

- ... - A menina piscava os olhos, curiosa, porém concordou, erguendo os braços também enquanto era rodada.

- ô Deus... enfermeira! – Gritava o ruivo já cansado de tanta insanidade em tão poucos minutos, precisava relaxar, já sentia que teria outro piripaque muito em breve. – O que está fazendo aqui? Se nós dois estamos aqui, quem esta na empresa? – Parou subitamente de gritar pela enfermeira e olhando meio assustado para o moreno.

- Deixei Yui-Tsuki no comando. - Disse, pensando que agora a morena de longos cabelos mandando todos voltarem ao trabalho com mãos de ferro... depois de certa bagunça e estresse dos outros funcionários. Às vezes ela era bem séria, mas no momento que precisava.

- Você... deixou... aquela vaca cuidando da minha equipe?! – Se exaltou, já tirando tudo que estava em cima de si e procurando suas roupas. Não iria ficar ali. Não depois daquela informação. – uma coisa é um dia eu precisar que você olhe se eles estão trabalhando, outra é colocar aquela vaca para olhá-los!

- Não chame ela assim. - O moreno cobria os ouvidos de Rosso. Em seguida, viu enfermeiras chegando e deitando Abel com uma força sobre-humana na cama, amarrando ele.

- Eu chamo aquela vaca do que eu quiser! Saia daqui! Vá cuidar da _sua_ vaquinha sagrada e tire as patas dela dos meus funcionários! – Abel fez muita ênfase na palavra ''sua'' parecia até ciúmes, mesclado com um ódio intenso e uma falha tentativa de se livrar daquele aperto. – Está doendo!

- O paciente que ainda não recebeu alta deve permanecer deitado!

- Devemos seguir o protocolo e quebrar as pernas dele?

- E-espere! Ele tem alta! - Ergueu uma ficha, mostrando para elas. - Só estava esperando acordar...

- Oh, então, nos desculpe! - Desamarraram Abel e deram mais algumas informações, indo embora para ajudar outros.

- ... Bem, vamos então. E não diga isso da Yui-Tsuki. - Ajudou Abel a sair da cama.

E tudo que o ruivo fez foi revirar os olhos e massagear os pulsos que ficaram com marcas roxas, contrastando na pele pálida. – Preciso me trocar... Cadê minhas roupas? E se quiser defender a sua namoradinha, sugiro que faça isso perto dela. – Falou entre dentes empurrando o moreno e indo atrás das suas roupas.

- Ela não é minha namorada, é uma amiga. - Suspirou. - Aliás, aqui estão suas roupas. - Entregou uma bandeja com os pertences de Abel e roupas. - Mas, tem certeza que está bem agora...? Vamos passar em um restaurante... eu pago.

-Vire-se... – Disse e ergueu as sobrancelhas vendo o outro o obedecer. – Você também. – E quando se viu sem nenhum expectador começou a se trocar. – Não preciso de caridade... – Foi o primeiro a se retirar do quarto ajeitando o cabelo. – Ahhh... preciso de um pente... – E tentava desfazer os nós com os dedos, não que tivesse muitos.

Wanuki segurou a mão de Rosso, e seguiram o ruivo, enquanto o moreno retirava um pente do bolso, cutucando a cabeça do outro gerente. - Não é caridade o que está recebendo, é ajuda. E, aliás... o que acha sobre estar grávido? Reborn falou com você, recentemente?

-Mas é claro que você tinha um pente... – Pegou o objeto da mão do maior e começou a escovar os longos fios, e reparou nos olhos da menina grudado em si enquanto fazia aquele ato, a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça do ruivo foi ela estar imaginando aquelas cenas de filme onde a princesa se penteia, e aquilo lhe fez parar automaticamente, entregando o pertence. – Ainda acho que bateu a cabeça, falei com ele a... não sei, uns dois meses atrás?... acho que foi, por quê?

- Se você nunca percebeu... - Suspira. - Bem, você já ouviu algumas histórias envolvendo ele? Algo como viagem ao passado, ou futuro, certos objetos para mudar o humor da pessoa... Aliás, Reborn-sama também é muito estudado, e gosta de ciência... Talvez ele tenha feito algo sem nós sabermos. Afinal, ele é o rei das surpresas... - Olhou para a menor, que estava bem mais calma, embora demonstrasse medo ao olhar as enfermeiras e médicos. - E assim, você acabou grávido... - Ficou em silêncio. - Um pouco difícil de aceitar, mas Abel, lembre-se que podemos esperar tudo dele.

Abel olhava o maior e parecia muito chateado com aquilo que o outro lhe dissera, era muito estranho ver o gerente de cabelos ruivos triste, de verdade, não fingindo algo, e lá estava ele. Mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou enquanto abaixava os olhos. – Acha mesmo... que eu estou esperando um filho de um desconhecido? – E novamente seus olhos azuis encararam os castanhos escuros, com certa severidade e melancolia.

- ... Quer procurar o médico e querer mais exames? - Agora que Wanuki estava sério, pensava também que um homem ficar gravido era um tanto arriscado. Até mesmo para Reborn. - Ou ir para um outro hospital? ... Acho que se ligarmos para Reborn-sama, vamos ficar na mesma.

- Vá embora Wanuki... você é pai agora e eu sei me virar. – Disse colocando as mãos no bolso do casaco e se retirando do espaço.

Wanuki pegou Rosso no colo e continuou a andar perto de Abel. - Bem, você é meu amigo e colega de trabalho. Se Reborn fez alguma coisa ou não, se está passando por dificuldades, é de minha preocupação também. .. E é verdade! Eu sou pai, agora! - Olhou para Rosso. - Me chama de papai?

- ... - A menina continuou quieta, piscando os olhinhos.

- ... É, parece que não estou com tanta bola assim para ser papai..

- Me deixa em paz Wanuki... – A fala do menor não era de raiva, ele parecia bem cansado na verdade, entrou no elevador encostando as costas na parede de metal e cruzou os braços enquanto evitava olhar o maior e ferindo o lábio inferior.

- ... - Parou perto de Abel, observando ele, assim como a menor.

As portas de metal se fecharam e os levaram até o terro, onde o ruivo saiu e foi caminhando para a saída e fez sinal para que um taxi parasse. Já era tarde e o tempo havia esfriado um pouco, uma fina garoa caia molhando as flores que se abriam no jardim do hospital e nas calçadas. Era uma bela imagem.

-Ela vai ficar doente se ficar aqui...

O mais velho tinha tirado a blusa e feito de capa para Rosso não se molhar.

- Verdade... E você também. Aliás, o carro está para cá. - Pegou Abel pelo braço e andava na direção do carro da agência. - Você vai passar um tempo com a gente, Abel...

-E por que eu faria isso? – Ele até tentou se soltar, mas o aperto era muito forte, e o menor ainda estava muito fraco pelo recente desmaio.

- Porque você precisa de ajuda; só de olhar para você, nota-se que precisa descansar. - Suspirou, enquanto abria o carro e esperava o ruivo decidir entrar. - Está ficando cada vez mais frio... Melhor entrar.

Abel certamente era teimoso igual uma mula, revirou os olhos, fingiu que o outro não falava consigo, bateu o pé, bufou, relutou até finalmente espirrar e dar-se por vencido, indo para o banco do carona. – Acho que é ilegal carregar uma menina dessa idade sem cadeirinha. – Colocou o cinto e cruzou os braços.

- Será por pouco tempo; como eu disse, ainda não consegui arrumar tudo. Desculpe Rosso... - Colocou ela no banco, ainda com a blusa envolvendo o corpo menor, e colocou o cinto na garota que acabou estendendo parte da blusa para Abel. - ... Olha só, ela também parece se importar com você. - Wanuki acabou sorrindo, tranquilamente e de forma relaxada, quase uma raridade no dia-a-dia.

Se o ruivo fosse um felino, já teria rosnado naquela altura do campeonato, ignorou a blusa estendida para si e ficou olhando pela janela o caminho inteiro, tentando ignorar a existência do homem ao seu lado.

X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y

Kaiwan viu a mesa dos dois gerentes vazias ainda e ficou preocupado com o estado de saúde de seu superior. Parou ao lado da mesa de Yui, logo após atender todos os seus clientes, já era quase a hora do fim do expediente e o time Grace e Rubi haviam combinado uma outra reunião naquela noite.

- Eu acabei tudo, eu vou na frente ou quer que espere?

- Ah, Kaiwan... - Yui-Tsuki estava com alguns papéis em mãos, que tomou algum tempo para bater eles na mesa e guardar em uma pasta. Suspirando, ela esfregou um olho. Tinha feito realmente muita coisa no lugar dos gerentes. - Não, vamos juntos... assim é o melhor... - Levantou-se e olhou para o celular. Nenhuma ligação. - ... Estou ficando preocupada com aqueles dois... embora, Wanuki-kun seja do tipo que esquece de ligar de volta. - Disse, pretendendo falar com ele sobre isso.

Yuki apareceu sorrindo de canto e sentou-se na mesa, pronto para jogar seu veneno, com graça é claro. Olhou para a mulher e lembrou-se das reações de seu gerente.

- Eu duvido muito que o nosso gerente vá te atender.  
Kaiwan concordou com a cabeça, sabia que o outro se referia ao fato de Abel ter uma disposição de perder a cabeça quando citavam o nome da mulher a sua frente, mas ela não precisava saber que o ruivo amaldiçoou ela e todas as suas próximas mil gerações.

- Ah, claro, não para Abel-kun. - Ela sorriu um tanto constrangida, já sabendo de toda a história. Fofoqueiras da agência serviam para algo, afinal. - Nem sei se ele está em condições de atender, ou já deve ter acordado... Mas Wanuki-kun, como acompanhante, devia pelo menos nos avisar... Também não ligou para a secretaria, ou deixou mensagem. - Murmurou.

- Ou, ele deve estar muito mal... tanto pelo estresse quanto por ver a irmãzinha com Wanu... - Harper chegou como num passe de mágica ao lado de Kaiwan e Yui-Tsuki.

- H-harper! - A mais velha se assustou, quase deixando a pasta cair. - E... irmãzinha?!

- ... Rosso-chan... - Disse, esfregando o olho e bocejando, carregando uma revista e um livro nos braços; entre eles, algumas fichas do trabalho.

- É... faz todo o sentido ela chamar aquela menina assim. – Yui comentou cruzando os braços e pensando em como ela se parecia com Wanuki.

Kaiwan permaneceu em silencio até reparar a falta de um integrante para que todos pudessem sair para a reunião, e comer é claro, seu estomago já estava dando voltas.

- Cadê o Selian?

- Perguntando por mim? Que honra! - Disse uma voz que se aproximava, vinda do corredor. Parecia muito coradinho e animado, mesmo não tendo Wanuki por perto... o que era muiiito estranho. Vinha segurando a mochila, tendo demorado talvez para se trocar do cosplay que antes estava usando. - E ai, alguma notícia dos senpais?

- Não, nenhuma... - Murmurou Yui-Tsuki, arrumando a franja e aproveitando para massagear a testa, cansada.

- ... - Harper ficou em silêncio, vendo todos presentes.

- Bem... vamos comer? – Kaiwan disse simplesmente pegando sua mochila e saindo do escritório.

Yuki pegou sua mala e foi seguindo o maior, até que a porta se abriu e seus olhos vermelhos se dirigiram para o chão vendo um bebe com uma chupeta pendurada no pescoço o olhando seriamente.

- Ciaussu~ Podemos conversar Yuki-kun?

- ... Claro...

- Vocês podem ir na frente. – Disse o bebê indo para seu escritório e seguido pelo moreno.

- Ah, Reborn-sama... - Disse a mulher de longos cabelos negros, reconhecendo quem tinha trago Rosso para o gerente. Antes que pudesse perguntar por algo, Harper segurou na mão dela e seguiu com os outros.

- ... - A menina de cabelos lilases trocou um olhar com o bebê, antes de atravessar a porta. E pela primeira vez, deu uma risadinha engraçada, como se tivesse ouvido uma piada. - Talvez o plano não seja tão necessário assim...

- Ei, Yuki! Vamos comer sua parte se demorar muito! Só falando! - Selian sorriu, enquanto tomava a frente, junto com Kaiwan. Apesar disso, olhava sempre para trás, curioso.

Quando o bebê e o moreno estiveram sozinhos ambos se encaravam até o menor tomar a palavra ainda sério e encarando os olhos do outro, como se analisasse qualquer tipo de mentira.

- Serei breve Yuki, se desejar vamos oferecer 30% de desconto para funcionários, você quer ir atrás de Abel ou dará continuidade com o plano?

Os olhos vermelhos se arregalaram e parecia que o chão havia sumido de seus pés. Seu coração se apertou e então pode sorriu de leve enquanto abaixava a cabeça e escondia a face com o véu negro que era seu cabelo. Então era isso que estava sentindo...

X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y

Ao chegarem no apartamento, Wanuki tirou a blusa de Rosso, dizendo que ela poderia tomar um banho antes deles. Entregou uma toalha roxa para ela, e a pequena foi para o banheiro.

- Quer comer alguma coisa, Abel? Aliás, temos duas camas. Desculpe, mas acho que ou vai ter que dormir no sofá, muito provável que não faça, ou vai ter que dormir comigo.

Abel estava analisando a casa quando a voz do outro adentrou em seus ouvidos e se assustou um pouco, lembrando-se que não estava sozinho naquele momento. – Só durmo na mesma cama que alguém se eu for transar com esse alguém, caso contrário esqueça... Quer transar comigo Watanuki? – Olhava para o maior de forma desafiadora, enquanto aproximava os corpos.

Wanuki pegou a cabeça ruiva do outro e sentou ele na cama onde dormia. A outra estava com um ursinho e lençóis roxos e brancos, indicando que era onde a menina estava dormindo. - Não, Abel. Mas vamos ter que dividir, certo?

- Eu já disse as minhas regras, não divido cama nenhuma, e não vou dormir no sofá. Você que me arrastou para cá, dê seu jeito!

Wanuki suspirou, um pouco cansado e não entendendo toda aquela insistência de Abel. - Não pode quebrar elas só hoje? Ou talvez teria sido melhor ter levado você para onde mora...?

O menor ficou encarando o moreno, e olhou para o chão parecendo triste outra vez, como se procurasse as palavras certas, mas acabou desistindo. – É... teria sido melhor... pegou minha bolsa no trabalho?

- ... Hum, não, acabei esquecendo, você tinha desmaiado... Mas, por que está falando da sua bolsa agora?

- Porque todas as minhas coisas estão nela, literalmente.

- ... Como assim? Você não tem casa? ... - Pensou um pouco, até que se lembrou de alguém. - E o seu irmão, Cain?

- ... Está na Itália... – Ficou claro a hesitação do ruivo ao responder a primeira pergunta, a demora, como se pensasse em algo para falar, mas a parte do irmão era verdade, toda sua família estava na Europa.

- ... Oh... Mas então, onde você fica?

- Depende... tem noites que passo no escritório, as vezes em um motel com um estranho, às vezes em algum hotel... por aí... – Suspirou e ficou olhando os próprios pés, sua boca falava como se aquilo não fosse nada, mas seus gestos mostravam o quão envergonhado estava de dizer aquilo para o maior. Se fosse qualquer outro, talvez, só talvez, ele não estivesse se sentindo daquela forma.

- ... Bem, se for algum problema de arranjar algo com um preço acessível, posso conversar com os meus pais... Eles são os donos desse prédio, sabe? - Coçava a cabeça, ingerindo tudo. Apesar de todos esses anos de convivência com o outro, apenas sabia do irmão, que a família de Abel era importante e... só.

Os olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas, mas este ergueu a cabeça para não derrama-las e riu de forma amarga, como se ouvisse uma piada ruim. – Não é falta de condições... Por que acha que eu durmo com tantas pessoas? Eu quero uma vez na vida não me sentir sozinho, eu quero a droga de uma cama quente quando eu for me deitar, mas eu não quero me apegar a ninguém, por isso eu sempre sumo no dia seguinte e vou atrás de alguém de noite! Me chame do que quiser Wanuki, eu não me importo! Eu só quero dormir tendo alguém me abraçando de noite. – As lágrimas acabaram escorrendo, e o ruivo as limpou rápido, com vergonha destas, era humilhante chorar na frente de outras pessoas.

Wanuki se abaixou, abrindo uma gaveta do criado-mudo entre as camas... E em seguida, empurrou Abel e deitou na cama com ele, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas dele bem de perto. - Não estou te chamando de nada... Nem te criticando. - Ficou pensando no que poderia falar, porém nada parecia ser o suficiente. Então, só ficou quieto. - Aliás, se dormirmos na mesma cama, você vai ficar quente.

Se aquilo não foi o bastante para que o coração do menor parasse, as palavras deste fizeram com que corasse até o ultimo fio de cabelo e parasse de respirar momentaneamente, até gaguejou, coisa que não era do seu feitio. – O-o que quer dizer... com isso...?

- Foi o que ouviu... - Terminando de enxugar o rosto do outro, descansou a cabeça na própria mão. - E isso é meio óbvio. Se dormirmos um ao lado do outro, o calor dos nossos corpos vai aumentar. - Falou tranquilo.

Nisso, Rosso saiu do banheiro, usando um pijama.

Abel certamente contou até um milhão para não arrancar naquela momento a cabeça de Wanuki, mas não contou tanto que não pudesse chutar o outro e o visse cair no chão e dar um belo urro de raiva e entrar no banheiro que agora estava desocupado. Amaldiçoando Wanuki e suas gerações, é claro. Tudo em todas as línguas que conhecia.

- ... - Wanuki permanecia no chão, olhando para o teto.

- ... - Rosso parou de olhar para a porta do banheiro, não entendendo nada que o ruivo estava falando e deitou em cima do moreno, pretendendo dormir.

- Ei, você também não... vá para a cama. - E suspirando, carregou a ruivinha para a cama, cobrindo ela e colocando fones para conseguir dormir. Enquanto isso, o moreno esperava Abel se acalmar novamente.

Certamente a conta de água não sairia barata para Wanuki, e o ruivo só saiu do banho quando o chuveiro fez um barulho estranho e a água começou a ficar fria. Arrepiou completamente e voltou sua ira para a água fria, não mais em um certo moreno de cabelo exótico. Secou-se com a toalha e percebeu enfim que só estava com o uniforme do trabalho, e definitivamente não dormiria com aquilo.

Pé ante pé caminhou até a porta e colocou a cabeça para fora, vendo só um abajur acesso, pensando que aqueles dois já houvesse dormido se retirou do local que parecia uma sauna de tanta fumaça branca e quente que estava, e caminhou enrolado na toalha até o que parecia ser a porta de um _closset_ e ficou vendo o que tinha ali. Era um espaço pequeno, parecia mais um típico closset de um apartamento comum de Nova York.

Retirou a peça branca e deixou esta escorrer até alcançar o chão e continuou sua caça por uma blusa, sem se atentar pelo fato que estava sendo observado.

Wanuki chegou por trás de Abel e ... colocou uma camisa branca que tinha sobre o corpo um tanto seco dele. Também pegou uma blusa que era quase do tamanho dele, de quando era mais jovem. Parecia que não ia precisar de calças. - Faça silêncio, Rosso está dormindo. Sugiro que também se deite; vou concertar o chuveiro, deu para ouvir daqui... - O moreno de cabelos roxos e pretos se virou e andou até o banheiro, lutando contra a fumaça.

Abel reclamou baixo, um tanto vermelho, e começou a se vestir vendo que a camiseta ficou um pouco acima do meio das coxas. – Ótimo... para que calças não é? – suspirou e foi para a cama, fazendo com o cobertor uma espécie de barricada, colocando mais espaço para si é claro, e um pedaço do colchão que certamente o maior teria que se espremer para caber. Uma pequena vingança.

Assim que o problema do chuveiro foi resolvido, Wanuki se trocou rapidamente e desligou todas as luzes restantes. Tateando até a cama, puxou a coberta e se colocou debaixo dela, juntando o corpo com Abel. Nisso, os esforços do outro foram em vão.

E se antes o ruivo estava vermelho, agora ele era um verdadeiro tomate. Seu coração batia rápido e pode jurar que o outro podia ouvir, tentou reclamar baixo para não acordar a menina, mas sua voz saia falha. – Desencosta...

- Boa noite... - Murmurou, puxando a coberta e relaxando.

- Desencosta! – Insistiu o mais novo. – Homens acordam duros, não quero você colado na minha bunda de manhã!

- ... - Suspirando, virou o corpo, satisfazendo a vontade de Abel.

X-X-X-X-X

No dia seguinte, Yui Tsuki carregava um bolo que tinha comprado na padaria, entrando no prédio da agência e falando com a secretária sobre o horário para comparecerem no escritório, para parabenizar Wanuki... Isso porque tinha se lembrado do aniversário dele. Só esperava que Abel e Wanuki viessem para o trabalho naquele dia. Então, quando ela viu Kaiwan no corredor, chamou por ele.

- Bom dia, Kaiwan! Por favor, poderia ver se Wanuki está na sala, já?

- Sim, ele está.. Mas Abel não esta com ele.

Disse simplesmente colocando as mãos no bolso e olhando o que a mulher carregava, retirando apenas uma mão para apontar para o doce.

- Para que isso...?

- Ah, você não sabe, não é? - Riu.

- É o aniversário do senpai! - Selian disse, colocando a mão no ombro de Kaiwan e erguendo o outro braço, comemorando. Dessa vez, estava vestido de Edward Eric. Isso porque sabia que Wanuki gostava do anime. E era bom, o caso para esconder o bolo.

- Então é por isso que o escritório esta um carnaval? – Disse um sorridente Yuki que acabou de descer as escadas e pegou a explicação do colega, tentou passar o dedo no creme do bolo, mas este foi tirado de seu acesso antes que pudesse maculá-lo.

Kaiwan olhava o colega de equipe preocupado, tinha uma leve sugestão sobre o que poderia ser a conversa dele com Reborn, e sentia como se... precisasse dizer alguma coisa, algo de consolo, mas não faria na frente de pessoas que pareciam não saber nem metade da historia, não que ele próprio soubesse de muita coisa.

- Ei, Ei, Yuki, não pode profanar esse bolo. - Falou Selian. - Venha, Yui-san, eu e os rapazes serviremos de distração para Wanuki não perceber a surpresa para o almoço. - Piscou, pegando na mão dos dois do time Rubi e indo na frente. Harper seguiu o grupo, ajudando de alguma forma.

- Você está bem...? – Kaiwan perguntou baixo, preocupado com o colega.

Yuki se surpreendeu com a pergunta, mas acabou dando um sorriso triste. – Eu vou ficar...

- ... - Wanuki então ergueu a cabeça, vendo um grupo um tanto incomum se aproximar de sua mesa, juntos. - Selian, Edward Eric é loiro...

- Sinto muito senpai! Mas eu não tinha um par de orelhas de gato que combinasse com amarelo! Então, vim de Eric moreno! Não gostou mesmo?

- ... Ficou bem. - Suspirou, olhando então para os outros. - Yuki-kun, parece um pouco abatido também... Tem dormido bem? Se quiser pedir férias, talvez seja o melhor a fazer... não é bom pessoas desmaiarem seguidamente. - Colocou uma mão da testa dele, enquanto Yui-Tsuki tinha chego a cozinha com sucesso.

Yuki acabou, por reflexo, segurando com força a mão do outro, talvez dentro de si ele odiasse o maior, mesmo não querendo admitir aquilo, mas acabou soltando o braço dele pedindo desculpas. Deu meio volta e foi indo para a mesa de seu gerente sentando na cadeira e rodando nela enquanto Kaiwan olhava a cena.

- Por outro lado parece que dormiu muito bem, senpai... – Disse de forma educada o ruivo de tapa olho.

- Hum, na verdade... - Esfregava o braço, curioso quanto a atitude de Yuki. - Foi um tanto problemática minha noite. Mas consegui dormir o suficiente... - Olhou para o lado, vendo Harper e Rosso sentadas lado a lado; como ainda não tinha visto nenhuma creche ou escolinha, a pequena ainda acompanhava-o no trabalho. A menina estava pintando algumas revistas educacionais que tinha comprado na banca. Já Harper, tinha alguns livros de criança que tinha no apartamento cinco estrelas dela, que era de quando tinha a idade de Rosso.

- ... Harper, você tem que trabalhar também. Obrigado pela ajuda, mas você sabe...

- ... - As duas viraram a cabeça para Wanuki, que ficou em desvantagem.

Yuki suspirou vendo a cena e decidiu logo perguntar o que estava lhe atolando a garganta. – E o Abel? Ele está melhor?

- ... De certa forma, ele está. - Disse, lembrando-se do ruivo dando aqueles ataques de teimosia. - Se recuperou bem do desmaio... Mas como estava muito cansado ainda, combinamos que ele iria faltar hoje, voltado para a saúde dele. - Olhou para Yuki, sorrindo para ele. - Vou avisar que estão preocupados também.

- Credo, parece até minha mãe! E olha que ela nem se preocupava tanto. – Disse um divertido gerente parado atrás de Wanuki, os fios já não eram mais ruivos, tampouco cumpridos. Estava bem curto e loiros, estava muito bem por sinal, mas quem conhecia Abel tempo o suficiente, sabia que alguma coisa aconteceu entre ele e o outro gerente de madeixas exóticas para que ele voltasse a ser loiro. – Vocês estão bem? Aquela vaca não machucou vocês? – Perguntou como se falassem com algum cachorro enquanto abraçava seus dois pupilos.

- ... - Wanuki piscou os olhos, surpreso, tendo certeza que tinha deixado uma mensagem falando para ele descansar naquele dia.

- ... Ai, ai. - Yui-Tsuki suspirou, voltando para o escritório e dando bom dia, ignorando aquilo, já acostumada com Abel.

Yuki acabou rindo e retribuiu o abraço, e o ruivo repetiu o gesto, mas não pode evitar de ver a reação de Wanuki sobre o caso. – Ficou bem assim

- Obrigado – Sorriu e soltou seus pupilos. – Ah, antes que eu esqueça~ - Foi até sua mesa e tirou de lá uma caixa vermelha e voltou para frente do outro gerente estendendo-a para ele. – Pra você.

- ... Hum, obrigado... - Aceitou o presente, enquanto murmurava que era para Abel ter descansado aquele dia. - Ah, hoje é meu aniversário... - Acabou se tocando.

Ao ouvir isso, Rosso e Harper abraçaram Wanuki, cercando ele.

Abel ia falar para ele não abrir o embrulho na frente delas, mas deu de ombros e decidiu sair de perto antes que sobrasse para si. – Pense nesse presente como uma ajuda! – Piscou para ele e saiu do escritório.

Yuki olhou curioso para o embrulho, e ficou como um gato querendo ver o que tinha dentro. Kaiwan viu o olhar de seu gerente e achou melhor tirar pelo menos Rosso de perto naquele momento.

- ... - Wanuki acabou abrindo, como se tivesse medo com que aquilo explodisse. Selian olhou Abel emburrado, porém, não parecia tão determinado a brigar com o ex-ruivo... o que era outra raridade vindo dele.

E dentro da caixa não havia nada mais nada menos do que centenas de preservativos, alguns tubos lubrificantes, até algemas. Era a cara do ex-ruivo aquele presente e é claro que quem viu acabou comentando alguma coisa, negativa é claro, sobre o gerente mais novo e como ele deveria procurar ajuda psicológica.

Enquanto o gerente caminhava pelos corredores, um loiro segurou seu ombro fazendo com que parasse de andar, e os olhos claros se cruzaram com os castanhos.

- Preferia o cabelo longo... dá pra puxar. – Sorriu de leve, mas parecia preocupado.

- Eu quis mudar... estava enchendo de pontas...

- E por que voltou a ser loiro?

-... É... é muito trabalhoso ficar retocando toda hora... fora que é caro. – Suspirou o ruivo e quando ouviu vários murmúrios acabou rindo, imaginando a cara de Watanuki ao ter aberto o presente.

- ... - Wanuki suspirou, fechando a caixa rapidamente e amarrando-a bem de volta. Pelo menos não tinha um "brinquedinho" junto também... Colocou na gaveta e fechou com a chave, esperando que aquilo funcionasse para Harper e Rosso não verem ou chegarem perto. A chave voltou para o pescoço do moreno, enquanto dizia que tinha ganho carvão do ex-ruivo, para os outros.

Reborn entrou no escritório vendo os funcionários amontoados em volta do gerente mais velho e limpou a garganta, fazendo com que todos parassem o que faziam e olhassem para si. Encarou Yuki que estava sentado no janela, e desviou o olhar, logo as jabuticabas voltaram a fitar o moreno.

- Ciaoussu... Pode vir ao meu escritório Wanuki-kun?

- Ah, Reborn-sama... - Disse o rapaz, enquanto Selian reclamava, dizendo que mal tinha colocado os pés no escritório e Wanuki já estava saindo de perto dele. Yui-Tsuki então pegou o jovem "alquimista" e deu passagem para Wanuki, que passou a mão na cabeça de Rosso, pedindo para tomarem conta dela.

Subindo as escadas e indo até o escritório do bebê, que não era tão usado assim, porém mantido impecável todos os dias, o moreno de madeixas roxas fechou a porta atrás de si assim que se viu sozinho com o hitman.

- ... O que deseja falar comigo, Reborn-sama?

- Agradecer por cuidar de Rosso, consegui encontrar um lugar para ela ficar. – O bebê sorriu de canto e rodou Leon que estava em forma de pistola. – Fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu com Abel e... talvez tenha sido um descuido meu deixar uma bala tão perigosa como aquela a mercê dos funcionários...

- ... - Wanuki fechou os olhos por um breve momento, sentindo o mundo girar. Assim que abriu os olhos castanhos e enevoados, ele inclinou a cabeça. - É sempre uma honra receber seus elogios. E... eu poderia saber quem irá cuidar dela? - Piscando os olhos, Wanuki então deu um passo para frente, tomando conhecimento da outra parte. - Uma bala com um funcionário?

- Deixei uma bala na minha sala, alguém deve tê-la pego... Mas bem, acho que não preciso lhe dizer o que pretendo fazer. – Escondeu os olhos com a sombra do chapéu e deu um de seus famosos sorrisinho sentando-se na cadeira e deixando os pezinhos em cima da mesa. – Mas uma coisa esta me preocupando, deve ter tomado conhecimento sobre a situação de Abel não é? Fico imaginando como a família dele reagira com a noticia, sendo solteiro e tudo o mais...

Reborn às vezes era cruel, se utilizava de um acontecimento e manipulava toda a situação para que os outros dançassem conforme sua música. Sabia da conversa do moreno com o ex-ruivo, e plantar a semente de que a família do mais novo era um tipo de monstro que não oferecia nem abrigo para este e que não o apoiaria sendo ''mãe solteira'' era uma de suas artimanhas para fazer seu plano funcionar. Não que os outros precisassem saber que quem estava de fato mexendo os pauzinhos era o hitman.

Wanuki buscou novamente da memória o pouco que sabia, ou que o Abel tinha deixado escapar da família dele. Um irmão, uma família bem "poderosa", embora uma simples pessoa como o gerente não soubesse que tipo de poder se aplicaria. Mas para Reborn demonstrar interesse... Bem, ou eram um dos mais poderosos, ou ele apenas estava brincando e colocando lenha na fogueira. Embora, independente de tudo, ter um filho sozinho ... é de abalar qualquer família.

- ... Hum, ou seja... Precisamos arranjar um parceiro para Abel? Logo para ele... - Lembrou-se do problema do parceiro. Não iria ser tão fácil assim. - Ou ir atrás da pessoa que... ah, realmente, ele ESTÁ grávido... hum, fecundou?

Reborn não respondeu, pelo simples motivo que uma bolha enorme saia de seu nariz enquanto estava dormindo. Provavelmente não ouviu meia palavra do que o maior lhe disse, mostrando que o assunto esta encerrado.

- ... Pff, por que sempre caio nessa? - Wanuki suspirou, ficando com mais perguntas do que respostas em mente, enquanto fechava a porta do escritório do bebê e ia em busca de Abel, para informar o que tinha descoberto.

Dobrando a esquina, pegou o alvo pelo braço. - Abel, precisamos conversar... Acabei de descobrir algumas coisas do próprio Reborn sobre você.

O loiro o olhou interrogativo e depois passou os olhos azuis para o braço que era segurado como se mandasse o outro lhe soltar, mas não pode dizer uma única palavra pois outro loiro, mas de olhos castanhos, apareceu carregando uma caixa de papelão.

- Já pegu— Ah, feliz aniversario Wanuki.

- Obrigado. – O mais novo pegou a caixa das mãos do colega de trabalho e deu as costas para os homens caminhando para longe dali.

- Me liga! – Disse o loiro que ficou para traz, recebendo um dedo do meio em resposta.

O moreno foi atrás do ex-ruivo, falando obrigado para o outro funcionário antes disso. - É sério, Abel!

- Não me interessa, caso não tenha reparado estou indo embora então... Qualquer haver com a empresa conte com a sua vaquinha. – Sorriu de maneira cínica parando de andar para encarar o outro.

- ... Você está realmente grávido por conta de uma bala que Reborn esqueceu aqui e alguém usou em você. Logo, não poderá ir para outro lugar... porque você vai precisar, e muito, de ajuda! E não fale da Yui-Tsuki assim, ela é uma funcionária exemplar e amiga. - Cutucou a testa dele. - E Reborn também mencionou sua família...

- O que exatamente você quer que eu faça Wanuki? Que eu te interne em um manicômio? – O loiro suspirou e deu meia volta saindo do prédio finalmente respirando o ar da manhã de primavera.

- Eu quero que você acredite em mim! - Ou então, fale com o Reborn antes! Não pode ir saindo assim, Abel! Ele irá atrás de você, sabe disso... - Acompanhava o loiro.

- Ele sabe que eu me despedi Wanuki...Ele mesmo disse para que eu retirasse minhas coisas do escritório hoje... Yui ficara no meu lugar então... de uma olhada de vez em quando no Kaiwan e no Yuki. – Olhou o maior sentindo o vento lhe beijar a pele.

- ... - Pegou o celular, enquanto ia para o carro da agência com que tinha em posse as chaves. - Alô, Yui-Tsuki? Ah, sim, sim... é o novo tutor da Rosso, pode confiar. Depois te explico. E peça desculpas ao Selian por mim, por não estar ai e... Diga a Rosso que é para ela crescer feliz. Isso. Depois eu ligo para à agência. - Desligando, deixou Abel dentro do carro. - É tudo isso o que tem?

- Como se você já não soubesse – suspirou deixando a caixa e a mala no banco de tras. – desobedecendo as regras, saindo sem avisar o Reborn... que rebeldia. – Sorriu irônico e debochando da situação.

- Eu irei voltar... logo. - Disse sem certeza, enquanto ia para o acento do motorista. - ... Você irá ficar no meu apartamento, até eu conseguir fazer o Reborn ajeitar as coisas para você, e te aceitar de volta na agência. Agora... o que me intriga é ele ter falado da reação de sua família quando soubesse de você... solteiro e com uma criança. Eu acho que seus familiares já sabem, conhecendo o Reborn.

- Primeiro: Eu não quero ficar no seu apartamento; Segundo: eu que me demiti, ele disse que quando eu quiser voltar as portas vão estar abertas, terceiro: eu não tenho nenhuma criança! Você que tem, duas pra varias. Não conhece preservativos não? –Suspirou irritado, ciúmes talvez, enquanto corava levemente.

- ... Bem, então, você vai ficar no meu apartamento, até voltar atrás e ir para a agência de novo. - Apertou o volante ao ouvir sobre as duas. - ... Harper não é minha filha, eu teria que ter feito ela com cinco anos de idade para isso acontecer. E Rosso... Reborn disse que encontrou tutores melhores.

- Você pode ser precoce. – Suspirou, mas ao notar como o outro se alterou, mesmo se controlando, ficou em silencio e até se sentiu um pouco mal por ter tocado naquele assunto. – Ele... usou essas palavras? Porque sinceramente... acho que Reborn não conseguiria encontrar ninguém melhor que você –acabou dando um sorriso fraco, tentando animais o mais velho.

- ... Bem, para ter conseguido novos tutores, devem ser melhores. - Voltou a andar, mais controlado, porém ainda triste com toda aquela situação. Rosso saindo da vida dele, ou melhor, ele saindo da vida dela... não iria aguentar ver ela na despedida, então, fosse melhor assim. Abel querendo sair também... - Tudo de ruim está acontecendo, ultimamente... - Parou o carro e virou para Abel. - Por isso, posso estar sendo egoísta... mas não quero te ver longe de mim. Pode até arranjar outro emprego, se é isso o que quer, mas quero que more comigo...

Abel ficou chocado com aquela declaração, mas logo acabou rindo e o riso se tornou uma gargalhada, e dela escorriam algumas lágrimas. – Deus... você precisa MUITO de um psiquiatra Watanuki... e você parece bem triste... falamos coisas solitárias quando estamos assim então... vamos beber. Eu pago. – Piscou para o maior. – Vai, sai dai... eu dirijo... A não ser que diga que conhece um bom bar para irmos.

- Eu não bebo... - Suspirou, saindo do carro e abrindo a porta para Abel. - Vou te dar a cópia do meu apartamento... Mas não é para trazer ninguém. - Passou a mão pelo cabelo, pensando em como lidar com tudo aquilo.

O loiro ficou em silêncio enquanto se retirava do carro e pegava suas coisas, não tinha mesmo um lugar para ficar naquele momento e sentia o peito sendo esmagado pelas palavras do outro ''não é para trazer ninguém'' como se ele pudesse levar alguém uma vez que nem amigos tinham. Não pegou a chave do outro, ficando parado em frente da porta do moreno.

- ... - Fez carinho na cabeça de Abel, suspirando. - Mas se ficar solitário, pode chamar Kaiwan, Yukio e... Ah, sim, o seu irmão está na Itália. - Empurrou o loirinho para dentro do apartamento, enquanto deixava a chave em cima da cabeça dele. - Vem, preciso guardar as coisas de Rosso para dar espaço a você, e poder enviar para ela depois.

X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y

A sala estava em completo silêncio, os tutores de Rosso chegaram e a levaram, Abel se demitiu, Wanuki sumiu e todos pareciam preocupados. O time Grace e Rubi estavam sentados em sofás brancos na hora do almoço, um olhando para o outro sem saber o que dizer. Até que certo moreno de olhos vermelhos tomasse a palavra.

- Sério que ele acreditou na história da bala?

- Wanuki-kun perde a razão quando se trata das pessoas próximas a ele... - Selian disse, enquanto equilibrava um a caneta na mão.

- Bem, com a chegada de Rosso... ele deve ter ficado muito frágil. - Murmurou Yui-Tsuki, vendo que o moreno não tinha atendido o celular.

- ... - Harper olhava pela janela, entre as folhas das árvores, parecendo mais no mundo da lua do que nunca.

- O que vamos fazer? – Kaiwan perguntou enfim olhando os demais. Seria complicado agora que o loiro não estava mais na empresa e com Wanuki tendendo a depressão. 

- Sinto como se Reborn estivesse nos escondendo algo. – Comentou o de olhos vermelhos e foi como falar a palavra proibida.

A porta abriu tão bruscamente que fez todos se arrepiarem e olharem para a entrada onde estava o hitman apontando uma arma para eles sorrindo.

- Ciaussu~ Alguém, vá para o aeroporto.

- Aeroporto? – Perguntou curioso o de tapa olhos.

- É, buscar o pai do Abel. – Sorriu e ajeitou a aba do chapéu com a arma.

- ... Hum, certo, eu vou. Acho que sou a única com com carta de motorista. - A morena se levantou, enquanto olhava para todos. - ... Kaiwan, poderia olhar todos, enquanto estou fora?

- Por que logo o senhor fofura? – Perguntou Yuki e aquilo foi a bomba para Kaiwan ficasse bravo e começasse a reclamar e... ficar incrivelmente fofo e deixando o moreno morrendo de rir e apertando as bochechas do ruivo.

- Bem, porque acredito que é quem está mais calmo, entre todos. - Yui virou-se para Reborn, para entrar nos detalhes em como era o pai de Abel.

- Que coincidência o pai dele ter chego logo agora... - Selian disse, olhando para Reborn, com um sorriso no rosto. Nada irônico.

- Claro que não é uma coincidência... - Harper disse, olhando para Reborn e pensando: "É o destino". E o fim do plano.

- Ele é bem visível... – Reborn sorriu e logo transformou o pequeno animal verde em um helicóptero o tirando daquela sala rapidamente.

- ... Hum, certo. - Yui entendeu o que Reborn quis dizer, enquanto caminhava para fora. - Boa sorte, Kaiwan! Qualquer coisa, não se preocupe em ligar para mim! - Avisou a mulher, saindo também.

- Ahhh, todos indo, e nós ficando... - Selian murmurou, abatido também com toda aquela situação envolvendo Wanuki.

- ... Acho melhor nós voltarmos ao trabalho... - Murmurou Harper, levantando-se.

Os dois jovens do time Rubi ainda estavam entretidos em sua ''briga'', o moreno provocava ainda o de tapa olhos enquanto o outro reclamava e assim foram para suas mesas, caminhando no corredor, e só pararam quando as portas de cada uma de suas respectivas salas, onde seus clientes aguardavam, foi fechada.

X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y

Depois de horas, Wanuki já estava com a caixa de Rosso feita, com as coisas que tinha comprado para ela. E claro, trocado a roupa de cama dela por um adulto, para Abel dormir. Enfim... Perto do almoço, o moreno estava então cozinhando a comida para o loiro e para ele.

Abel nada mais fazia do que ficar rolando de um lado para o outro no tapete da sala. Ele estava muito entretido fazendo o movimento repetitivo de um lado para o outro enquanto o maior se mantinha ocupado na cozinha. Seu estômago roncava e toda vez que tentava beliscar algo o moreno lhe batia na mão e o expulsava da cozinha.

- Se quer me matar de fome, me avise...

Comentou manhoso o mais novo parando de rolar no tapete e decidindo ligar a tv e rodar os canais sem ficar mais de 3 segundos em um programa.

- Nossa, se controle... Até parece que não comeu nada faz semanas... - Wanuki dizia, até que ouviu o som da campainha. - ... Hum, o porteiro não avisou... Abel, pode atender para mim?

- A casa é sua.

Disse o menor dando de ombros e nenhum pouco preocupado que o moreno estava tão atarefado e ele quase morrendo de tédio, mas mesmo de costas pode sentir o olhar severo do maior fazendo com que se arrepiasse e acabasse cedendo. Só daquela vez. Jurava a si mesmo e abriu a porta desinteressado e quase morreu do coração com a visão, fechando a porta na mesma hora e voltando para a sala assustado, mas fingindo não ser nada.

- Abel? - Terminando de tirar a panela do fogo, enquanto o arroz cozinhava, Wanuki enxugava as mãos enquanto se aproximava da porta. - Quem era?

- Engano. – Respondeu rápido enquanto se encolhia e a campainha continuava a tocar, contrariando as palavras do loiro.

- ... - O moreno então abriu a porta, vendo Yui-Tsuki e... um desconhecido. - ... Abel, acho que é para você...

Abel xingou o moreno com todas as palavras que conhecia, até inventou uns novos enquanto se arrastava em direção da porta e lá estava diante do homem de mais de dois metros de altura, só a largura de seus ombros cabia três pessoas magras uma do lado da outra. O rosto masculino e muito bonito certamente era muito bem vindo no mundo dos modelos, e aparência jovem negava que fosse pai de um jovem adulto como o ex-ruivo.

E como uma boneca foi parar nos braços do seu genitor e era ali que o mais novo parecia frágil e pequeno e o outro homem maior do que já era. Ele era carinhoso e parecia feliz em ver o filho, e isso acabou rendendo o ex-gerente que retribuiu o abraço ficando feliz.

Yui Tsuki acabou sorrindo, acenando para Wanuki. Este pareceu se lembrar da agência e ficou extremamente mal por ter deixado todos lá, demorando demais. E ao perguntar enquanto os dois estavam se abraçando, confirmou quem o estrageiro era.

- ... Hum, quem diria que iria conhecer a família de Abel tão cedo. - Suspirou, convidando Yui para entrar também.

O homem maior começou a falar em italiano, não estava bravo, mas a forma como ele falava soava bruta, mas que logo parou de falar até uma face inédita aparecer em Abel, os olhos lacrimosos desviando o olhar que não se fixava por muito tempo, o beicinho, as mãos para trás do corpo... E logo o maior de todos ali falava quase desesperado o abraçando, ainda falando em italiano e logo a cara de dissimulado de Abel apareceu enquanto recebia o abraço.

É... alguém foi muito mimado quando criança e sabia o que fazer para continuar sendo.

Wanuki estava servindo chá para Yui Tsuki, assim como colocando outros copos para a visita e o filho deste, caso esses se lembrassem dos outros a volta... Mas o moreno não tinha como interromper tal reunião, visto o longo tempo de separação.

- Animados, não são? - A morena sorria.

- ... Sim... Aliás, quem está tomando conta da agência?

- Kaiwan. - Disse ela, calma.

- ... Um dos novatos?

- Não poderia colocar um peso grande em Selian, não ainda. Kaiwan é calmo, parece mais apto a situação. Selian ainda tem que aprender muito. - Murmurou. - Mas tenho certeza que ele irá ajudar. - Sorriu.

- Que bom. Acho que nem eu teria escolhido melhor. - Sorriu de volta, olhando para os loiros de novo.

A última coisa que Abel disse choroso fez com que o maior lançasse um olhar assassino para Watanuki e beijar a testa do filho voltando a erguer o tronco ainda encarando bravo o gerente.

- Hum, ele parece bravo... - Murmurou Yui-Tsuki, pensando na saúde do gerente do time dela.

- É, mas qual pai não seria tendo um filho com Abel? - Disse, levantando-se e indo para perto dele, estendendo a mão. - [ Olá, eu sou Aomine Wanuki, gerente da Agência di Reborn, colega de seu filho... Prazer em conhecê-lo. ] - Disse em italiano.

- Ele sabe japonês, Wa-ta-nu-ki – Piscou para o maior atrás de seu pai sorrindo.

- Giuliano – aceitou a mão do outro e a apertou, com um pouco mais de força do que deveria, mas nem de perto a força que demonstrava ter. Olhava dentro dos olhos castanhos do gerente como se quisesse ver algo dentro deles. – E... ele disse Wanuki não foi Abel?

- É Watanuki papai

- Hum... certo... – O maior do grupo olhava desconfiado, mas nunca discutia com o loiro menor, então decidiu dar de ombros.

- Ele me chama assim sempre... - Disse calmo, parecendo já acostumado com isso. Então, olhou para Abel, preocupado. Se Reborn tinha a dito para Giuliano sobre a gravidez de Abel... - Gostaria de um pouco de chá, ou quem sabe café? Deve estar com sede, depois da viagem...

- Sabe preparar um bom café? – perguntou sorrindo levemente

- É terrível, mas tem tanta água que da pra matar a sede. – Debochou o recém loiro. – Mas diga... o que faz aqui?

Wanuki acenou com a cabeça, ignorando o comentário de Abel e indo pegar um pouco.

- Recebi uma ligação, me falaram que você tinha uma noticia para me dar... E então, encontrou alguém? – Perguntava sorridente o gigante. – Seu irmão esta quase noivo! – Riu o mais velho, muito feliz, nem parecia tão terrível quando seu físico demonstrava.

- Yui, o que esta fazendo aqui? – Mudou de assunto bruscamente. – Eu deixei meus novatos nas suas mãos! – Enxotava a mulher morena parecendo apreensivo sob o olhar curioso de seu pai.

- Reborn-sama apareceu na agência, pedindo para alguém ir buscar o Sr. Giuliano, e como eu tenho carteira... bem, tive que me candidatar. - Disse, tentando se defender.

- Ela fez bem, Abel. - Serviu o café para o italiano.

- E está de saída, como foi bom te ver Yui querida, volta sempre para uma visita, certo? Uma pena que esta tão atarefada. – Falava enquanto a empurrava para fora. – Tenha um ótimo dia, querida. – Disse simpático e batendo a porta da cara da morena.

Giuliano tomava o café e não era como o de empregado, mas até que era gostosinho e ficou tão distraído com o aroma da bebida que ignorou completamente o teatro que seu filho fazia para expulsar a mulher de lá.

- Abel! - Wanuki gritou, abrindo a porta novamente. - Desculpe, Yui-san...

- Hum, certo, certo... - Disse, desculpando o loiro por conta da fofura de ciúmes dele. Mais uma que caia nas garras do diabinho. - Mas Abel tem razão, eu preciso voltar logo... Então, estou indo, Wanuki-kun. Se puder, passe ainda hoje na agência, senão não vai sobrar nenhum pedaço de bolo para o aniversariante, conhecendo todos... - Riu, voltando para a agência.

Wanuki se desculpou mais uma vez, voltando para dentro do apartamento, sentindo-se mal por não acompanhar Yui até o carro... mas tinha visitas.

- É seu aniversario?

Abel suspirou e se jogou no sofá parecendo exausto, mas quando seus olhos azuis captaram um estojo escrito '_sexy appeal' _ficou vermelho como um pimentão e ficou fazendo gestos para que o maior tirasse ela dali o mais rápido possível, mas tanta agitação acabou atraindo a atenção do loiro que estava de costas, e como saída sorriu docemente ajoelhando-se no sofá com as mãos na coxa.

- É... Ele está ficando velho. – Riu sem graça e coçando a nuca. - Mas então... Arrumou alguém?

O mais velho voltou a olhar para seu café enquanto o olhar do menor se voltaram desesperados para o dono da casa e já estava suando frio. Wanuki então pegou o estojo e guardou em uma gaveta mais próxima, sentando calmamente.

- Que bom que perguntou papai... Sabe... Eu juro que ia te contar, fazer um jantar e tal só que... – Se levantou caminhando na direção dos outros dois homens. -... Estamos tão apaixonados, mas eu juro que não aconteceu nada! Eu... acabei de me mudar para cá, não é mesmo amor? – Sorriu nervoso e sentou-se ao lado de Wanuki segurando-lhe a mão enquanto entrelaçava os dedos.

- ... - Trocou um olhar com Abel, como se quisesse dizer: "Assuma responsabilidade...", então, voltou-se para o italiano e inclinou a cabeça. - Sim, estamos em um relacionamento... E irei continuar cuidando de Abel daqui em diante. - Olhou sério para Giuliano, parecendo mesmo um exemplo de namorado, apertando a mão de Abel, como se confirmasse tudo.

- ... Morando juntos...? – O mais velho parecia não ter ouvido mais nada depois daquilo, olhando as mãos dadas dos mais jovens.

- É...

- E não aconteceu nada...?

- Nadinha. – Abel tremia de leve, as pupilas já dilatadas e a respiração descompassada. Seu coração batia tão rápido que sentia que podia morrer a qualquer momento.

- E nem vai acontecer, Abel... Pegue suas coisas!

- O-o quê? – perguntou confuso.

- Vamos, não vou deixar que cometam um pecado, vamos... Vou te levar para morar comigo e vamos aproveitar que vai ter os jogos da família Fluer, assim você o apresenta formalmente, podemos até ver a igreja onde vão se casar.

- ...I-igreja?

- É! Leve muitas mudas de roupas meu jovem, principalmente roupas de treino... vai ser divertido, todos da família vem. – Sorria animado e Abel podia sentir sua alma abandonando o corpo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

¹: Rosso significa Vermelho, em Italiano.

Reneev: wooo então, o ultimo capitulo já esta pronto e deu 42 paginas, então como achamos que iria ficar muito cansativo a leitura, decidimos dividir em duas partes =) logo logo postaremos a segunda parte e espero que tenham gostado =Db

Abely: Obrigada por nos acompanharem~ E desculpe estar tendo muito Abel e Wanuki, mas prometemos mais dos outros~


	6. Chapter 6

Uma viajem nunca foi tão cansativa quanto aquela para Abel, e olha que ele já viajou muito nessa vida, mas carregar uma farsa estava quase lhe sugando a alma, ainda mais na frente da sua família. Estavam já nos últimos dias e nem havia amanhecido na imensa mansão da família Fluer. Todos ainda dormiam já que os jogos do dia anterior acabou muito tarde, logo o jantar acabou tarde, todos foram dormir tarde e lá estava o ex-gerente em seu quarto sem conseguir dormir, talvez fosse a cama gigantesca, ou os lençóis egípcios que não estava mais acostumado a sentir, mas a verdade era que necessitava falar com Wanuki.

Vestiu seu roupão, já que a manhã nos campos da Itália eram frescos demais, quase frio, mesmo na primavera. Calçou as pantufas para que seus pés não entrassem em contato com o mármore do corredor, que devia estar congelado àquela hora da manhã. Saiu pé ante pé e caminhou até o final do corredor, e para não fazer barulho, foi logo abrindo a porta e agradecendo por ela não estar trancada.

Wanuki estava deitado, sem conseguir dormir também, enquanto escutava uma música de rock no MP3... Ao ver Abel, parou o aparelho e sentou, acendendo uma lanterna que tinha deixado ali do lado.

- ... Abel?

Aquele objeto fez o loiro até fazer uma careta sem acreditar naquilo. Até colocou as mãos na cintura para dramatizar.

- Uma lanterna? Sério? Quantos anos você tem? –perguntou indignado tirando o objeto das mãos dele e a desligando enquanto abria uma das pesadas cortinas, deixando o nascer do sol iluminar o ambiente.

- precisamos conversar...

- ... Sim, pode começar. - Indicou a cama, enquanto dava atenção para o loiro. - Estou ouvindo.

O menor sentou-se e tentou começar, mas toda vez parecia que o ar travasse sua garganta, e precisava começar tudo de novo. As mãos balançando no ar como se isso fizesse as palavras saírem, bagunçava os cabelos enquanto grunhia baixo tentando começar.

- Eu... eu sinto como se estivesse sendo sufocado... – E olhou para o maior parecendo perdido, mas logo as esmeraldas pararam nos alvos lençóis e deixou as pantufas no chão enquanto os pés se direcionavam ao colchão e as pernas fossem abraçadas.

- ... Bem, é normal os familiares quererem que os integrantes solteiros arranjem alguém que amam, e que cuide deles... - Disse, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, olhando o loiro. - Ou está... se sentindo sufocado em relação a mim?

O loiro se deitou na cama deixando os fios espalhados, suspirou e passou a olhar o lustre que estava logo acima da cama. – Acho que eles desconfiam de algo... e Deus! Como você joga mal – acabou rindo ao lembrar-se que o moreno não tinha nem chance contra seus primos, mas dava um desconto por seus parentes serem todos atletas. Seus pensamentos estavam tão confusos que nem conseguia terminar um raciocínio direito.

- Mas eu consegui vencer aqueles... dois gêmeos no xadrez. - Disse, defendendo-se. Nisso, inclinou-se para trás e juntou a mão com a de Abel, enquanto buscava os olhos dele, fazendo um arco com o corpo. - Voltando... você não disse se está se sentindo sufocado só por ser familiares, comigo ou por nós dois...

Abel direcionou seus olhos para a mão dada e de principio estranho, já que ninguém estava olhando, mas aquilo não o incomodava, era até bom. O que estava lhe incomodando eram os sonhos que andava tendo que o faziam acordar molhado e se sentindo como um maldito pré-adolescente. Fugiu novamente da pergunta e dos olhos do outro voltando ao lustre.

- Hoje vai ter só uma partida de vôlei na praia e vão andar de canoa, pode ou não ser uma competição, depende de que horas todos vão acordar e do animo deles... vamos tirar as fotos em família e... várias fotos de nós dois juntos... Fazem isso todo ano... Sabe... várias pessoas achariam besteira o parceiro de alguém estar nas fotos, diriam ''e se terminarem'' sabe? Mas... minha família tem meio que uma maldição... Só conseguir amar uma pessoa em toda sua vida... dai vai ter as nossas fotos e... vão começar as perguntas... dai vão descobrir que é tudo uma farsa – suspirou parecendo derrotado, fechando os olhos.

- ... - Apertou as mãos com Abel, puxando o queixo dele. - Apesar de não termos tantos anos de relacionamento "amoroso" juntos, temos anos de trabalho juntos... Podemos usar isso ao nosso favor. - Inclinou, beijando a testa de Abel. - Acho muito bonito o que sua família faz. Mas, se tivesse dito a verdade para o seu pai, que apenas estava se hospedando na casa de um amigo porque pediu demissão, ele iria aceitar, creio. Mas disse que éramos namorados... Mesmo se fosse para fazer seu pai feliz, acho que você sabe que dizer que estava solteiro ainda, iria ser melhor do que simplesmente mentir. Então... - Tomou fôlego. - Posso entender que falou que éramos namorados... Porque você quer que sejamos namorados de verdade, Abel? - Apertou ainda mais as mãos do menor.

O coração do menor já batia rápido pelo simples fato de ter seu queixo puxado pelo mais velho, e só de pensar que seria beijado ficou completamente vermelho. Ouvia o que o outro de forma meio abafada, seus olhos grudados nos lábios dele, seu coração batendo tão alto que era difícil escutar outra coisa, mas ele tinha seu orgulho e isso era do tamanho do mundo.

- n-não seja convencido, idiota! – chutou o outro e saiu da cama ainda vermelho ajeitando seu roupão – eu aqui abrindo meu coração e esse idiota pensando idiotices, vê se pode uma coisa dessas – falava rápido consigo mesmo e andava de um lado para o outro. – quem iria querer ser namorado? Idiota – mostrou a língua para ele e se retirou do quarto.

Wanuki no entanto segurou Abel e o puxou de volta, apoiando-o contra a porta e olhando nos olhos dele. - ... Bem, esse idiota aqui quer ser o seu namorado... então, se não está disposto a ouvir o resto... posso te dar mais uma prova. - Murmurou, encostando os rostos. - Se não gostar do beijo, pode dizer... - Em seguida, o moreno colou as bocas de um jeito carinhoso, para em seguida ir aprofundando-o e trazendo para seus braços o corpo do loiro, envolvendo-o também naquele contato íntimo.

Aquilo foi o bastante para que o loiro desse o braço a torcer e correspondesse o beijo de maneira urgente, se colando no maior e já lhe arranhando as costas, estava louco para fazer aquilo há muito tempo e agora era como um sonho tornando-se realidade, podia soar meloso, mas seu corpo estava tão quente que não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse naquela língua serpenteado dentro de sua boca.

Wanuki correspondeu com a mesma vontade, enquanto erguia o corpo de Abel, trazendo-o para os braços e indo para a cama. O moreno deitou o loiro branco como leite nos lençóis, sem desfazer o beijo, enquanto cobria-o com o corpo maior. Passados alguns minutos, descolou as bocas para respirar, enquanto sorria, contente também. - ... Ei... - Acariciou Abel no rosto. - Parece que gostou... quer repetir?

- por que ainda esta falando? – aquilo não foi uma pergunta, foi quase uma ameaça, assim como sua boca, mesmo estando ofegante, voltou logo a se grudar na do mais velho arranhando sua nuca e envolvendo sua cintura com as pernas, para fazer com que o corpo do maior se colasse ao seu, mesmo que com aquele puxão fizesse apenas os quadris se colassem...

Rindo, contente, Wanuki voltou a beijar Abel com gosto, enquanto seguia com o que namorados faziam... beijar.

X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X

Estava uma correria... e gritos por todos os lados. Vozes chamando pelas enfermeiras trazerem tal coisa ou outra, e também a voz de Abel, cheia de dor. Wanuki estava ao lado do loiro, segurando a mão do menor enquanto estava em trabalho de parto. O médico gritava para Abel fazer mais e mais força, Wanuki prometendo que tudo iria terminar bem, que Abel tinha que ter paciência. Após segundos de tensão, um chorinho básico foi ouvido, enquanto o médico gritava que era um menino que tinha nascido... Após as enfermeiras limparem e enrolarem o bebê, Wanuki foi o primeiro a pegar... E quando viu, notou que era o Reborn, com um cabelinho ruivo pra cima, falando "Ciaossu".

- GASP...! - Sentando na cama, o moreno acordou espantado, enquanto a mente processava o que tinha visto em sonhos... Suando frio, olhou em volta e encontrou ao lado um CD e a caixa vermelha que Abel tinha-lhe dado no aniversário, com a marca do bebê... Preservativos... Seria aquilo um alerta?! Não, ele queria uma menininha morena e ruiva, como a Rosso! E não tinha nenhuma ligação de sangue com Reborn, nem o Abel, então, claro que o bebê não iria sair assim...! Aliás, o que estava pensando?!

- ... Acho que tive um pesadelo...

Abel olhava para o maior o estranhando, estava vestindo só a camisa do maior e carregando duas xicaras de café na mão. Foi caminhando até o outro e lhe entregou a caneca que era destinada a ele sentando-se na cama e mordendo o pescoço do moreno marcando levemente a pele dele, deixando o loiro um pouco frustrado, já que as marcas nunca ficavam evidentes na pele do outro.

- Chegou hoje de manhã pelo correio... Acho que isso significa que foi demitido...

- ... Hum, ou um aviso... - Murmurou, coçando a cabeça e tomando um gole do café. - Aliás, você faz um café muito bom... Já te disse isso? - Sorriu, beijando o loiro em seguida, com gostinho da bebida.

- admita... É o seu café que é terrível – deu de ombros continuando a tomar sua bebida quente. – mas essa caixa chegou em boa hora... –sorriu de maneira safada olhando o outro. – mas agora nós dois estamos desempregados... vou ter que vender meu corpinho – dramatizou o loiro jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Hum, eu tenho uma poupança... Posso comprar todas as suas horas com ela. - Riu, beijando o pescoço de Abel. - Mas, ele enviou um Cd... Melhor ver o que tem ai, antes de tomar qualquer conclusão.

O menor acabou rindo deixando a xicara no criado mudo se deitando sobre o peito nu do maior o beijando de leve lembrando do cd. – É o presente que eu te dei de aniversario... bem... o verdadeiro –acabou rindo. – coloquei no seu armário... mas já que faz tempo que não pisamos lá...

- ... Na verdade, no dia, nem tive tempo de ver mais nada... - Murmurou, acariciando a cabeça do loiro. - Vamos ver o cd agora, juntos...? E... mais tarde, vamos dar uma passada na agência também... Quem sabe, ainda podemos voltar. - Disse, vendo uma nota do bebê, dizendo para comparecerem no horário marcado lá.

- eu estava pensando... por que não se foca na sua música? você é muito bom e... eu tenho alguns contatos... - O menor voltou a se sentar normalmente na cama.

- Hum, mas... acabei me apegando a agência. Cinco anos é muito tempo... - Murmurou, arrumando a franja do namorado. - Sinto que só me focar na minha banda, não me faria completo... Me acostumei a ajudar as pessoas. Ao meu trabalho. E quanto a você...? - Sorriu, já sabendo o que o loiro diria.

Abel acabou sorrindo e corando um pouco – eu não sou aquele tipo de romântico que diria: ''eu vou te seguir aonde você for'' e... mesmo que eu goste muito de trabalhar lá... eu tinha minha filosofia para fazer um trabalho bem feito... e você bagunçou tudo, não sei se conseguiria fazer um bom trabalho... eu...eu meio que acredito no amor agora...

- Oh, desculpe por ter bagunçado, Abel... - Deu um selinho nele. - Mas deixe que eu arrumo tudo agora. - Então, levantou-se e foi colocar o cd para funcionar. Tinha um leve pressentimento que... sabia o que Reborn tinha em mente. O mais novo ficou na cama e se ajeitou nos travesseiros para ver o que o hitman havia aprontado daquela vez.

Nisso, mostrou que o cd não era bem o presente de Abel... Mas sim a fachada da agência, com o bebê vestido de vendedor de cachorro-quente na frente, fazendo propaganda.

- ... O quê?

No final, Reborn apontava o dedo na tela e dizia que esse seria o destino da empresa, caso os dois não fossem naquele dia para lá... ou melhor dizendo, para a agência de cachorros-quentes.

- ... Assustador, como sempre. - Suspirou o maior de cabelos roxos.

-pelo menos não é d hambúrguer, se não a Yui estaria em perigo -Abel não conseguia não sentir ciúmes da morena, nem de jogar seu veneno

O mais velho suspirou, tirando o cd do aparelho. - Bem... vamos nos aprontar? Antes de dar o horário, podemos passar em alguma sorveteria. O que acha?

-me mimando assim tão cedo... Ou querendo m engordar? -sorriu para o maios pulando neste

- Eu só disse que podemos ir à sorveteria! - Pegou Abel no ar, girando ele, como um casal recém-casado. - Estou com vontade de um sorvete de creme com chocolate com o meu namorado antes de tratarmos de um assunto sério... Só isso. - Deu um selinho.

-certo... Vou fingir que é só isso...-saiu do colo do outro tirando a única peça que vestia caminhando como um felino para o armário e olhando para trás as vezes, sorrindo de canto, como esperasse ser seguido

Wanuki andou atrás de Abel, abrindo o armário para ambos e vendo o que poderia usar. Acabou tirando uma camiseta vermelha e preta, junto a uma calça jeans, para si.

-você é tão chato às vezes Watanuki...-suspirou mordendo bem próximo do mamilo do maior e se virou para o armário pegando uma regata e uma calça justa ,ambas pretas. Levou muitas roupas suas que estavam na Itália, por isso o armário estava quase abarrotado só com coisas suas.

- Desculpe, mas posso compensar mais tarde. - Beijou o topo da cabeça do namorado, arrumando-se.

-promessa é divida -sorriu e terminou de se arrumar, calcando suas botas ao fim e foi se retirando, não sem antes dar uma palmadinha no bumbum de Wanuki e sair rindo dali

- Isso também vai ter volta, mais tarde! - Disse, pegando as chaves e uma mochila, seguindo o loiro e trancando o apartamento... Logo, depois de andarem um pouco, Wanuki pediu os sorvetes e pagou por eles, enquanto desfilavam pelo pátio, brincando um pouco e comentando uma coisa ou outra. Em frente à agência, notaram que alguns banners tinham mudado.

- ... É, Reborn sempre leva as coisas longe demais.

-ate que ficaram fofos...-o menor observava de perto se divertindo com a situação

- Bem... - Lambeu o último pedaço do sorvete e fez o mesmo com o rosto do namorado, brincando e gelando o local. - Vamos entrar para ver o que o bebê aprontou?

Abel corou com aquele movimento, ele andava bem vermelho nos últimos dias e tudo por culpa de um certo dono de madeixas roxas. - vamos -pulou nas costas do outro para ser carregado, fazendo questão de colocar seu peso em cima para faze-lo sofrer um pouquinho

- Uff, certo... vamos. - Riu, correndo para fazer Abel ter medinho. Assim que chegaram dentro da agência, foram recebidos principalmente pelos times, vestindo uniformes de cachorro-quente. Um fator mais estranho ainda era que estava muito vazio aquele lugar...

- Wanuki-senpai! - Selian apareceu, fazendo cosplay de... cachorro-quente e orelhas de gatinho, um tanto esquisito. (N/Abely: Desculpaaaa ç.ç)

- Wanukii-kun! - Yui-Tsuki se aproximou, cheia de esperança.

- ... Bem-vindos a agência de cachorros-quentes Passio di Reborn. - Harper disse, calma como sempre.

- Ciaossu! - Nisso, apareceu cachorro-quente menor, usando o Leon na cabeça.

Abel literalmente caiu no chão de tanto rir. Rolava de tanto que sua barriga doía e mesmo que a queda tivesse lhe machucado, a cena era hilária de mais para ligar para qualquer outra coisa e bem... Ele ficou bem fofo fazendo aquilo. E falando em quem fica fofo rindo, Kaiwan apareceu vestido de tubo de ketchup e olhando seu antigo gerente enquanto Yuki estava vestido de tubo de mostarda e aproveitou para tirar uma foto do ex-ruivo.

- É... - Cruzou os braços, tentando não rir. Fez carinho e tentou acalmar Selian e Harper, olhando depois para Reborn. - Então, é isso?

- Estou pensando em mudar a agência e fazê-la ficar assim! Bem mais animada, não acha? - Riu o bebê.

- Oh, claro... e será tão igual a todos os outros... Fora que, isso é apenas uma brincadeira.

- ... Hum, você é esperto, Wanuki... Mas também é verdade que eu não irei desistir da ideia até você e Abel se vestirem também! - Estralou os dedos e duas roupas de salsichas foram iluminadas.

Nesse momento o loiro parou imediatamente de rir se levantando com a ajuda de seus antigos pupilos

-sinto muito Reborn, esse rostinho fica bem em todo... Mas eu tenho uma imagem a zelar -defendeu-se o italiano -mas... Cadê o resto do pessoal?

- ... Isso não importa agora. - Fez o Leon virar uma arminha.

- Abel, só dessa vez... - Wanuki pediu, pegando as fantasias e entregando a menor para o loiro. - Por favor.

Nisso, todos do time Grace também pediram para o loiro colocar.

-eles sabem que não tem poder nenhum sobre mim, certo?-olhou para o time grace, mas quando seus olhos miraram o tem rubi, quase morreu de fofura agarrando seus ex-funcionários -aaa vocês estão tão fofos! Quero leva-los para casa e os morder todinhos-Abel disse sonhador com os olhos brilhantes

O ruivo acabou corando com o comentário, mas acabou retribuindo o abraço reclamando com o loiro, por outro lado, o moreno achou o momento perfeito para se aproveitar da situação e mexer com o moreno que roubou-lhe o menor

-pode me levar a hora que quiser Abel... -soprou no ouvido do loiro que acabou se arrepiando com o ato, deixando um sorriso malicioso brotar nos lábios do de olhos vermelhos.

Wanuki não sentiu ciúmes, achando a cena bonita entre amigos, gerente e funcionários. Então, foi para uma sala vazia, junto com Abel e as fantasias. Após alguns minutos, voltaram todos vermelhos, de salsichas.

- ... Espero que esteja feliz, Reborn-sama.

Do alto, o bebê parecia contente, tirando fotos de todos.

Abel estava contente em provocar seus pupilos, até sentiu um clima nascendo entre aqueles dois.

-podemos tirar agora?

- Huhuhuhu~ Tudo bem. E como prometido, a agência vai voltar à ativa na segunda-feira.

- ... Como assim? Não irá mudar? - Wanuki ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Os funcionários estão de férias. E os banners eram apenas ilusões, feitos por profissionais da máfia. - Retirou a roupa de hot-dog também, com um puxão.

- AH... Nos enganou bem, Reborn-sama! - Selian disse, mais calmo, no entanto.

- E... - Enquanto o bebê fazia um balão para sair dali, disse: - Quanto à história da bala... ela era falsa. Por isso, nada de férias prolongadas por causa de gestação, se ainda quiser voltar, Abel. - O hitman sorriu.

-eu nunca achei que estava e... Estou pensando em levar minha banda a serio, mas obrigado pela oferta.

Yuki ergueu a sombrancelha ao ver a reação de Watanuki e comentou baixo -serio que ele acreditou?

-estou com dó agora...-disse o de tapa olho, já sem a fantasia

- Hum... Mas se tem uma falsa, quer dizer que deve ter uma verdadeira... - Recebeu uma bala no rosto e caiu, junto com uma luva de boxe que tinha saído da bala. Nisso, o bebê desapareceu.

- Oh nossa...! Wanuki-kun? - Yui-Tsuki se aproximou, enquanto Selian estava ajoelhado ao lado do moreno, vendo se estava tudo bem. Já Harper, também estava sem a fantasia.

Abel pareceu o demônio naquele momento, por pouco não cuspiu fogo. Como assim aqueles assanhados ficam tão próximos do SEU homem?

Ate Yuki deu um passo para trás, se escondendo atrás do ruivo.

- ... - Assim que o moreno recobrou a consciência, sorriu e disse para seus amigos que estava bem, enquanto levantava por si mesmo. Depois, ao ver Abel irritado, o puxou para um abraço. - Eles só ficaram preocupados... não se preocupe, okay? Quer uma prova?

Abel ainda parecia um gato irritado, só faltava rosnar, mas acabou retribuindo o abraço -quero...-respondeu baixo escondendo o rosto no peito do maior

Assim, o moreno trouxe o rosto de Abel para um beijo, enquanto Harper apareceu, jogando confete em cima dos dois, como um casamento improvisado.

Abel quebrou o olhando com uma cara de "serio mesmo?" e foi andando levando seus pupilos.

-vamos beber...

Quando Abel escorregou por conta da fantasia que Harper tinha deixado no chão, Wanuki segurou o loiro e mostrou uma caixinha para ele. - Nem esperou eu terminar... Abel Fluer, quer casar comigo? - Sorria, calmo.

Os olhos azuis se encheram de lagrimas e beijou o maior centenas de vezes na mesma proporção que dizia que aceitava e ouvia os aplausos.

X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y

Apesar de todos os outros estarem de férias, os gerentes e seus times foram incumbidos para aproveitar esse estado parado e pintar a fachada principal com a cor salmão-avermelhado. Enfim, tudo para economizar o tempo que estavam afastados e não descontar dos salários de todos. (Embora assim fosse mais fácil)

- Ahhh, isso vai durar o dia todo...! - Selian resmungou, não podendo usar um de seus cosplays ou orelhinhas, pelo perigo de cair tinta. No entanto, estava usando um macacão de pintor e uma touca no cabelo; afinal, seria uma tragédia para um host ficar com tinta de parede no cabelo.

- ... - Harper fazia movimentos curtos, mas pelo menos estava pintando, e não se distraindo com algum livro.

- Mas se todos nos dedicarmos, vamos acabar logo...! - Yui-Tsuki sorria, com o cabelo preso e usando uma touca também, apesar de cansada.

Yuki estava olhando todos trabalhando e quando viu a tinta sorriu diabólico, já começando a por um de seus planos em ação. Foi andando e recolocando a posição dos galões de tinta atrás dos mais distraídos, logo prevendo um tropeçar e tudo o mais. E é claro que sua vitima era o que mais parecia preocupado em se sujar, o garoto moreno do time adversário. Foi voltando ao seu posto pintando a sua parte com um sorriso muito suspeito nos lábios.

- o que esta aprontando? –perguntou baixo Kaiwan desconfiado daquele sorriso tomando uma água por estar muito calor e eles estarem pintando a um bom tempo já.

- nada... tão desconfiado...

- Claro... eu sou o desconfiado – o dono dos olhos amarelos deu de ombros e voltou a pintar começando a sentir falta de alguém ali.

- Você viu o Abel? Ele sumiu já faz tempo...

O moreno só havia reparado naquilo agora, olhou em volta e reparou que alguns estranhos estavam pintando a fachada e se assustou com aquilo, ao olhar mais adiante viu seu senpai deitado no capo de um carro lendo uma revista e parecendo tomar um bronzeado, claro que o loiro estava muito pecaminoso naquela posição, até ficou meio bobo olhando, ainda mais quando um certo gerente usava shorts tão curtos e uma regata larguinha e mais cavadas dos lados podendo ver mais do que se devia quando este fazia qualquer movimento que afastasse o tecido de sua pele pálida.

Em seguida, chegando como nuvens de tempestades roxas, o moreno apareceu atrás do distraído loiro e pegou-o no colo, enquanto segurava uma roupa rápida de pintura e toquinhas também, enquanto caminhava para a parede. Tinha ido se vestir com os outros e quando voltou, encontrou Abel matando o tempo...

- Nem a Harper está distraída, e é só pintar a parede. - Deu sermão o mais velho, olhando para os times e alertando para tomarem cuidado com as tintas.

Todos do time Grace olharam para trás e ficaram curiosos como aquilo foi parar ali, enquanto ajeitavam para nada acontecer.

- Obrigado Wanuki-senpai! Wow, essa foi por pouco... - Selian disse, aliviado.

- O que foi? Além de um só estar pintando eu arrumei quatro, acredite... eles são mais altos, mais fortes... fazem um trabalho bem melhor que eu... e eu não tenho mais cabelo longo, seu sádico!

Aquelas palavras deixaram os times um tanto confusos e curiosos, o que o gerente mais novo quis dizer com aquilo? O que o cabelo dele tinha haver com aquela historia?

- Salvem seus cabelos queridos, ele tem inveja que o cabelo dele é assim e vai tentar destruir o de vocês! –dramatizava o ruivo enquanto se debatia nos braços do maior, e isso fazia com que o short levantasse um pouco mais mostrando a polpa do bumbum, para delírio dos que estavam ali justamente por aquilo.

- O que aconteceu uma vez foi um acidente! Não faça parecer ao contrário! E eu gosto do meu cabelo assim. E no final, você bem que gostou, tanto que ficou ruivo todos esses anos...! - Wanuki logo depositou Abel no lugar entre os times, enquanto ajudava o outro a colocar a roupa e a touca.

- Hum? Uma vez... acidente? - Selian olhava para os dois, curioso, já distraído.

- ... - Harper foi a primeira a parar, aproximando-se de Wanuki como se pedindo para ele contar uma história antes de dormir.

- Oh nossa, de novo...? - Yui-Tsuki, a mais experiente de tempo do que todos os novatos que estavam ali, riu.

- de novo? –perguntou um curioso moreno de olhos vermelhos já próximo do grupo, vendo seu gerente brigar, parecia mais um gato querendo fugir do banho, para não colocar a roupa.

- aaa eu fico feio com essas roupas Nuki! – tentava escapar o loiro sendo impedido pelo outro.

Kaiwan ao ver que todos pararam de pintar suspirou e se juntou aos demais, como se esperasse uma historia de ninar a ser contada, ou quem sabe aquelas que eram faladas em volta das fogueiras quando se acampava. É... talvez eles devessem fazer aquele tipo de programa qualquer dia.

- Hum... - Assim que conseguiu colocar a roupa em Abel, Wanuki pegou o pincel e ... olhou em volta, vendo que estavam cercados. Suspirou, notando que não tinha volta. - Bem... - Molhou o pincel na tinta, começando a pintar. - Isso é uma longa história... da primeira vez que pintamos o prédio da agência dessa mesma cor.

Ao ver o pincel nas mãos de Wanuki, o loiro ficou arrepiado se escondendo atrás dos seus pupilos parecendo com medo e começou a falar. – Ele quase me matou! Eu perdi meu cabelo pro culpa dele – falou manhoso abraçando 'seus meninos''.

Kaiwan fazia carinho na cabeça do choroso gerente tentando o acalmar, e Yuki se divertia com a situação, também fazendo carinho nele sem entender o que eles estavam falando.

- Foi porque você não estava ajudando daquela vez! - Apontou o pincel para Abel. - E não arruinei o seu cabelo, tanto que você só perdeu as pontas que viviam dando nós, mas o tamanho continuou o mesmo! - Voltou a mergulhar o pincel na tinta.

- Mas como foi? Como foi? - Harper puxou a manga de Wanuki, que ao olhar para a mais nova, relaxou e se controlou.

- Hum... Naquela época, tínhamos bem menos gente na agência... Não é, Abel?

- É mentira! Meu cabelo era lindo, super macio, tinha acabado de fazer uma hidratação e você arruinou ele –fingiu estar chorando escondendo o rosto no ombro do ruivo de tapa olhos que tentava o acalmar. – mas é... acho que só tinha umas 5 pessoas, contando comigo, o Nuki e a vaca ali –apontou para Yui, ainda morria de ciúmes dela.

- Abel... - Advertiu Wanuki.

- Calma, Wanuki-kun... Isso não me afeta mais. - Disse a mais velha, voltando a pintar também. Já tinha ouvido aquela história, mas ver a reação dos novatos era interessante.

- Oh... Senpai pode pintar o meu cabelo a hora que quiser! - Selian retirou a touca que usava, no entanto, Wanuki usou a mão limpa para colocar no outro de volta.

- Nada disso! Já disse que foi um acidente! - Suspirou. - Bem, terminando e esclarecendo as coisas... Eu fui atrás de Abel, e segurei ele, mas naquela época não era tão forte assim e ele esperneava demais, então... acabei perdendo o equilíbrio, e fomos contra a parede... Não doeu, porém, boa parte do cabelo dele ficou colada por causa da tinta fresca... E foi isso o que aconteceu.

- ... Então, Abel realmente foi usado como um pincel... - Todos olharam para o loiro.

- mentiroso, você ainda teve coragem de mergulhar meu cabelo na tinta! E ele caiu quase na hora!

- ... por causa da hidratação que fez antes? –perguntou o de tapa olhos prestando atenção aos detalhes.

- É! Deve ter acontecido alguma reação química e adeus cabelo –choramingou – ele batia quase na cintura, depois daquilo ficou quase na altura dos meus ombros

E os olhares voltaram ao gerente mais velho.

- Bem, se você tivesse se juntado a equipe antes, nada disso teria acontecido... - Murmurou, ficando constrangido, mesmo sendo a culpa de Abel, e voltou a pintar. Aliás, todos que estavam olhando a reação atípica do gerente notaram que... ele era muito, muito lindo quando ficava vermelho e sem graça. Tanto que Harper e Selian praticamente grudaram no gerente deles.

Bem, aquilo foi a gota d'água para um dos seres mais ciumentos da face da Terra, é claro que ele achou seu namorado encantador, mas não era para o moreno ficar mostrando aquela expressão na frente dos outros, ainda mais de alguém que o loiro já sentia ciúmes. Jogou a touca no chão com raiva e foi andando retirando a roupa que o outro lhe havia colocado, e foi andando muito nervoso. Muito mesmo.

Wanuki tomou cuidado, muito cuidado para não pintar os novatos. Então, disse que era para continuarem, enquanto ia atrás do loiro revoltado.

- Oh nossa... - Yui-Tsuki disse, notando que os olhares tinham voltado para ela. - Parece que é a minha vez. - Riu um pouco. - Bem, depois disso... Wanuki ajudou Abel a tirar a tinta com a água da mangueira do pequeno jardim do prédio, e acabamos todos terminando de pintar a agência. Abel acabou ficando resfriado, e pelo que me lembro... Ah, Wanuki ajudou a tomar conta dele, nesse período. Hum... me lembro que, alguns dias depois, foi uma surpresa para todos do escritório ao ver Abel com o cabelo pintado de ruivo; ele realmente fica muito diferente de uma cor para a outra, não é? E, acabou por ficar assim... até recentemente.

- Que história bonita. - Harper disse, encantada, apesar de não demonstrar isso muito bem.

- Então... se você pintar seu cabelo com tinta de parede, e esse alguém aparecer com o cabelo pintado da mesma cor... isso significa que o flerte deu certo? - Selian anotou isso mentalmente. Mas talvez não funcionasse no Host Club em que frequentava.

- Então... ele voltou a ser loiro depois daquela confusão porque ele havia desistido? –Yuki comentou e Kaiwan teve que concordar com o raciocínio.

- Mas agora eles estão juntos... Bem provável que Abel pinte o cabelo dele de novo. - Harper disse, imaginando o outro gerente versão roxo. - Ou, o importante é que estejam bem...

Todos tiveram que concordar e voltar ao trabalho, não sem antes escutarem, mesmo de longe, o escândalo dos gerentes. Mais um dia normal na melhor agencia de relacionamentos.

Flashback

3 anos atrás, era verão e o calor estava terrível, só havia quatro pessoas no escritório e Reborn chamou a todos para uma reunião e naquele dia todos conheceram o novo funcionário da agencia. Ele era muito loiro, com imensos olhos azuis e por volta de 1,60 de altura, bem magro e... idêntico a uma garota colegial, ou menos ainda, já que a aparência delicada forçava o novo funcionário a aparentar ser mais jovem do que já era.

- Wanuki, esse é Abel, por favor cuide dele a partir de hoje

O bebê deu um sorrisinho de canto e se retirou com Leon transformado em uma nova arma. O recém chegado fez uma leve reverencia, costume dos japoneses e quando os olhos claros se encontraram com os escuros, podia-se ver toda a ansiedade que o mais novo sentia naquele momento.

- Prazer em te conhecer, Abel. - Inclinou também. - Meu nome é Aoname Wanuki, e... Infelizmente, hoje não vamos nos focar em papeladas.

Apesar de novo, com vinte e um anos de idade, o moreno não era muito diferente do presente. Apenas alguns centímetros mais baixo, sem tatuagens e um roxo mais escuro, sendo menos radical. Então, ele pegou um pincel e uma lata pequena de tinta. Salmão-alaranjado.

- Toda a agência deve cuidar da aparência do estabelecimento, para atrair clientes novos. Então, é isso o que vamos fazer hoje. - Segurou a mão do mais novo, enquanto o guiava para a parte a ser pintada.

O japonês do mais novo não era dos melhores, ainda mais porque havia acabado de chegar ao Japão, e foi meio difícil compreendeu o que o outro falava em um ritmo tão rápido quanto o que foi usado pelo moreno. Olhava sua mão ser puxada e a lata de tinta nas mãos alheias e foi como uma luz em sua mente, e não era uma boa luz. Logo começou a fazer manha, sem perceber foi falando em italiano, parecendo um adolescente que realmente era.

- [ Oh... não sabe falar muito bem japonês? Italiano, é? Desculpe-me. ] - Disse Nuki, também em italiano. Por alguma razão, a família dele tinha insistido em curso de língua italiana para ele a vida toda, além do usual inglês. Talvez Reborn tivesse feito algo para isso. - [ Eu sei que é chato, mas isso o ajudará a conhecer os outros da agência. ]

O loiro suspirou pegando o pincel e a tinta a olhando, o cheiro era forte e irritava tanto seu nariz quanto seus olhos azuis. Olhou suas roupas, curtas por sinal, e a parede a sua frente. Retirou o tênis branco e deixou em um local onde não pudessem se sujar e ao se ver sozinho novamente, olhou ao redor vendo alguns homens lhe encarando com certo interesse. Sorriu e foi se aproximando deles. Pedir ajuda nunca era demais, certo? E foi assim que conseguiu três homens para pintar em seu lugar enquanto olhava a cena mais afastado.

Quando Wanuki voltou com mais tintas, e viu aquela cena... imediatamente dispensou os homens com maestria e se voltou para o mais novo, pedindo explicações.

- Ajuda – tentou falar em japonês, Reborn falou para ele falar naquela língua se quisesse aprender mais rápido, mas é claro que o sotaque italiano era muito evidente, e era um charme ver o loirinho se esforçar tanto para falar. – melhor pintar do que eu – gesticulava para ver se o outro lhe entendia melhor.

- [ Pode falar em italiano comi- Ei, não chacoalhe assim! ] - E depois de rodopiarem, quase tropeçando, Wanuki sentiu o contato com a parede... ou melhor, o corpo do outro em contato com a parede... que tinham acabado de pintar. - Ah, droga...

Abel parou de respirar, os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta sentindo algo molhado nas suas costas e o outro lhe empurrando contra a parede com tinta fresca. Levantou um pouco o braço e ao ver que este estava colorido acabou gritando. Não um grito qualquer. Um senhor grito. Foi tão alto e agudo, que os cachorros da vizinhança começaram a latir e muitas pessoas apareceram para ver o que aconteceu. Quando se viu livre outra vez começou a bater no peito do maior ainda gritando e fazendo chilique.

Wanuki tentava pedir desculpas, porém estava difícil. Em vez de só usar palavras, suspirou e puxou o outro para ajudar a tirar aquela tinta, com água.

E essa foi a primeira vez que se encontraram... E também o episódio da tinta, como ficou conhecido por todos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Reneev: Acabou LOL bem, não tecnicamente. Decidimos fazer um extra focada nos outros personagens já que esse ultimo capitulo tamanho monstro foi focada no Wanuki e no Abel e.e sorry por isso

Abely- Yeah, nos desculpe por isso! Mas acompanhem o extra sim!~ Obrigada por todos que comentaram!

Reneev: e atendendo pedidos, essa é a imagem de Abel~~


	7. Casamento Extra

Já havia anoitecido e o casal estava na cama, com o loiro lendo uma revista e o moreno assistindo a um filme qualquer, às vezes pedindo atenção sem sucesso. Foi quando ,depois de uma hora de pleno silencio, o menor abaixou a revista e olhou para o noivo.

- Nuki, quero conhecer sua família. –disse decidido.

- ... Vou ligar para eles e ver o fim de semana livre, está bem? Mas não se anime demais, eles são pessoas muito simples. - Riu um pouco, lembrando do Sr. Giuliano e dos montinhos loiros da família Fluer.

X-Y-X-Y-X

Dias antes, o bebê tinha reunido os times Grace e Rubi em um pequeno bar italiano, cheio de decorações e com pessoas muito sérias em volta. Em uma mesa, Selian vestia um cosplay de detetive sobrenatural, com chapéu e tudo; na verdade, parecendo bem londrino. Yui-Tsuki estava vestida formalmente, uma camisa feminina branca com gravata preta, um casaquinho com botões dourados e saia preta até o joelho, combinando com meia-calça e sandália alta, mas sem salto, usando óculos de sol por cima dos olhos. Já Harper, esta parecia a mais camuflada (por mais que o cabelo lilás dela brilhasse) entre todos, usando um vestido branco, um colar de várias voltas com pedras grandes, alternadas com espaços vazios, sapatilha marrom, meia-calça branca e uma boina marrom-jeans. Uma pequena jovem adulta, tudo junto.

Yuki estava com uma calça preta no estilo skinny, suas costumeiras botas pretas e camisa branca, que estava com alguns botões abertos, enquanto tomava um suco no canudinho bastante desinteressado e ainda sem entender porque tiveram que viajar para a Itália. Lá estava bem frio, devia ter trazido um casaco, fez uma nota mental. Enquanto o ruivo ao seu lado estava com seu costumeiro tapa olho e estava parecendo um jovem adulto com suas roupas, calça jeans, all star e uma camiseta, mas não cometeu o mesmo erro que seu colega, havia levado um quentinho casaco.

- Ahh, será que Reborn-sama vai demorar muito? - Selian via mais uma vez o relógio do celular, quando um garçom serviu uma garrafa. - Ei, nós não pedimos...

- Ciaossu! Vejo que estão todos bem! - Aparecendo no meio da mesa, mostrou-se uma garrafa falante... quero dizer, um bebê fantasiado de garrafa. - Que bom que estão aqui, como prometido! Senão, teria que ir balear para virem correndo!

- Gah! - Selian piscou os olhos, surpreso.

- oo – Kaiwan aplaudiu a performance do bebê, encantado com aquela fantasia, enquanto Yuki o olhava como um maluco.

- Mas e então Reborn-sama... O que você tem a dizer que não podia ser dito no Japão? – o moreno de olhos vermelhos perguntou cruzando os braços e tentando manter o corpo aquecido.

- O motivo é simples... - Disse, ainda de garrafa. - Em nome da nossa empresa, temos que fazer o casamento dos gerentes ser um sucesso! E quero o dois times trabalhando nisso.

- Mas, Reborn-san... relacionamentos são proibidos, e... - Yui-Tsuki começou, parecendo ganhar uma sombra da tristeza nos olhos negros, fazendo-os ficar cinzentos. Pelo óculos não poderiam perceber, mas o tom gradativamente baixo era notável.

- Sobre isso... se sair tudo bem e o nome da nossa agência ganhar mais respeito, irei mudar essa regra da Agência. - Os olhinhos de jabuticaba brilharam. - Só dependerá do esforço de vocês esse futuro.

- Namoros... - Yui-Tsuki murmurou.

- Casamentos... - Selian disse em seguida.

- Relacionamentos. - Harper falou, tomando uma batida de leite e morango com canudinho, ainda entediada.

- E como faremos isso? – Yuki falou, tentando pensar em como fazer um casamento perfeito se eles não teriam acesso a nada.

- seremos... madrinhas perfeitas? – Kaiwan arriscou, temendo a resposta.

- Oh, eu tenho um vestido legal que daria para ser madrinha de Wanuki-senpai-

Todos olharam para Selian.

- ... Quê? Eu também tenho cosplays femininos ,não deveria ser surpresa. - Disse divertido, juntando as mãos. - Wanuki-senpai, Ai, ai, ai, ai...!

- Não acho que em um casamento possa ir de cosplay, Selian... - Disse Yui, divertida.

- Isso com certeza faria o nome da agência e do Host- Cof, cof, ficar muito falado!

- no mal sentido – Yuki só faltou mostrar a língua de cobra, adora zombar daquele garoto.

Enquanto isso Kaiwan tentava imaginar como seria um cosplay de madrinha de casamento, e foi como um pesadelo ver sua irmã vestida com seu lindo vestido de madrinha, e der repente aparecer um certo host, com peito e tudo. Balançou a cabeça e até se deu uns tapinhas tentando tirar a imagem da cabeça.

- pensando coisas pervertidas? – o moreno do time Rubi se divertia e recebeu um olhar sério em resposta.

- tive a imagem do inferno na minha cabeça

E aquilo foi o bastante para fazer o atrevido Yuki cair na gargalhada, já que também associou aquele comentário com a imagem de Selian vestido de madrinha. O time rubi certamente deveria mudar seu nome para time faca afiada.

- Dizem que eu fico muito bem com roupas de mulher. -Sorriu para Kaiwan, pois ele tinha caído na armadilha. No entanto, deu de ombros para Yuki, visto que ele era... apenas diferente dos outros.

- Bem, mas mudando de assunto... Reborn-sama, como poderemos... - No entanto, ao olhar o bebê, ele estava com uma bolinha no nariz. Adormeceu.

- ... Hum, já passou da hora das crianças irem para a cama.. - Murmurou Harper, ouvindo uma música de violino ao fundo.

- Bem... então vamos dividir as tarefas – Yuki suspirou e tentava roubar o casaco do ruivo.

- Como Selian entende de coslays, acho que ele pode se encarregar das roupas, pegar medidas essas coisas – sugeriu o de tapa olho se desviando de um certo moreno.

- Ah, as medidas dos rapazes eu já tenho. E de Wanuki-senpai também! - Disse de forma leviana, acrescentando. - Afinal, fui eu quem arranjei as fantasias de cachorro-quente para Reborn. Já as medidas das moças ficou com Yui-Tsuki-san.

- Sim. - Ela procurou na bolsa e deu um papel para Selian. - Bem, contamos com você para com isso.

- ... Eu fico com a parte da música. - Harper disse de livre e espontânea vontade, levantando a mão. Era uma das partes mais fácil, e ela passaria o dia ouvindo músicas, então...

- Acho que posso cuidar dos doces e do buffet... – Disse o ruivo brincando com um canudinho.

- eu fico com a decoração então –disse o mais sarcástico do grupo.

- mas... se fizermos as coisas sem eles saberem... eles não podem surtar? – lembrou o estudante de computação, parando de brincar com o objeto de plástico.

- Você quis dizer, o Abel surtar... – Yuki pensou em como seria se Selian aparecesse com um coslay feio só para prejudicar seu gerente e ele surtando.

- Ahh, se ele tiver bom gosto, não vai surtar... Bem, que é algo que o baixinho tem. - Selian disse, lembrando que Abel estava se casando com o seu senpai.

- Hum.. - Harper murmurou.

- Sendo assim... irei ficar de olho neles, para distrair nos momentos precisos também. - Yui-Tsuki disse, lembrando que estava sobrecarregada com alguns papéis da agência. Mas iria ajudar também... - Por mais difícil que seja fazer isso com o Abel. - Murmurou.

- então não iremos os consultar em nada? – Kaiwan já estava começando a achar que no fundo no fundo, Reborn queria que o casamento desse errado, aqueles dois se separassem e assim tivesse seus dois funcionários de volta.

- E eu vou ficar de olho nessa criatura –apontou para Selian – para ele não tentar fazer meu senpai ficar feio... se é que isso é possível – murmurou a ultima parte.

- Hummm... - Selian mostrou a língua para o outro. - Sabe, eu quero que o casamento dê certo... vai ser ótimo, somando tudo... - Disse, deixando no ar um mistério a mais.

- Bem, se tiverem alguma dúvida, basta conversarem comigo. Tenho muitos anos de experiência com ambos, então, sei do gosto deles como ninguém.

- ... - Harper lia uma revista de músicas de casamento, junto à outra de rock.

- só mais uma pergunta – Kaiwan falou antes que os outros fugissem dali. – o que faremos com o que eles escolheram oficialmente?

- Hum... irei informar a vocês quanto a isso, então poderemos incluir ao nosso esquema. - Yui-Tsuki disse. Então, Harper cutucou ela, mostrando um pacote de aparelhos de espionagem. Tinha um para cada pessoa ali conseguir se comunicar e enviar dados para os outros, além de serem bem discretos, como acessórios de roupas.

- ... Wow! Que legal, Harper! Não sabia que gostava disso! - Selian pegou um.

- ... - A menina apontou para Reborn, ainda adormecido.

- Então... o que estamos esperando? – Disse um Yuki animado. O que era assustador e... incomum... já que ele era um senhor preguiça.

X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y

Era quase hora do almoço e Abel terminou sua sessão de fotos, ele no final entrou na carreira de modelo e estava fazendo bastante sucesso por sinal, sua banda estava em outro país e não queria se separar de seu noivo e nem tira-lo do lugar que ele tanto amava, por isso... novo emprego! E foi uma agradável surpresa ao tirar as ultimas fotos ver seu lindo noivinho aparecer. Correu até ele e pulou em seus braços o beijando contente, mas quando viu Selian quase rosnou.

- o que ele faz aqui? Com você. – Se o fã de cosplay aparecesse sozinho, nenhum problema. O X da questão, era que Nuki estava junto.

- Ah, apenas achei melhor chamar ele para ver algumas "roupas formais"... Afinal, Selian é especialista nisso, trabalhando como Host, já viu muitas marcas. - Depois de trocarem um beijo, Wanuki colocou o premiado modelo loiro de volta ao chão. - Vamos?

- eu vou me trocar e tirar essas coisas da minha cara – piscou pra ele e foi indo para o camarim voltar a ser um humano normal e demorou mais para tirar as roupas anteriores do que para colocar as suas. – vamos? – disse quando terminou de se arrumar, parando na frente dos dois.

- Claro. - Wanuki pegou na mão do noivo, sorrindo da mesma maneira que antes, enquanto cutucava a bochecha de Selian com a outra mão.

- ... Hum, isso não foi nada... Quero dizer, venham logo! Temos muitas lojas para ir! Já fui em todas da cidade e selecionei algumas! - Selian disse, pegando na mão de Wanuki e guiando os dois. Pareciam mais uma família divertida do que amigos.

Isso se um certo loiro quase não arrancasse a mão fora de um certo host rosnando para ele e protegendo constantemente seu homem. E foi numa dessas distrações que acabou trombando com alguém e ouvindo o barulho de algo caindo, e foi assim que teve que soltar o arroxado e deixa-lo a mercê do moreno.

- desculpas! – falou sem ao menos quem era, e quando reconheceu, preferiu ter saído correndo.

- Abel! – Uma garota muito linda pulou no loiro e não largou mais, seu cabelo castanho era longo e com alguns cachos que pareciam de capa de revista, os olhos verdes como esmeraldas e seu rosto era conhecido por ser uma das melhores estilistas do mundo, e uma das mais jovens também. – desculpe não ir na reunião de família! Eu tinha um desfile tão importante~ mas me contaram do seu noivado e eu fiquei tão empolgada que fiz as roupas! –disse sem tomar ar e muito animada, puxando o ex-ruivo para sua loja.

Selian mordeu a boca, pensando que o plano de espiar não estava indo tão bem. Então, quando percebeu, ele e Nuki estavam atrás dos dois, chegando na fachada de um alfaiate bonito e tradicional, mesmo com alguns objetos mais modernos no ambiente. Além de grande, parecia ser respeitável.

- Eu fiquei cinco noites sem dormir! Preguei pedra por pedra e ficou tão lindo~ - falava enquanto puxava o loiro para seu ateliê, que diferente da parte da loja, estava um verdadeiro caos, tecidos para todos os lados, linhas jogadas. Parecia que um furação entrou lá dentro, mas quando ela voltou com um vestido de noiva branco, longo, delicado e que qualquer mulher se mataria para ter, era como se só existisse aquilo no mundo e mais nada.

- ... Pri... esse vestido é lindo... mas eu sou homem! – bufou e saiu da loja, pela outra porta que dois homens não ocupavam, nem escutando o que a menina tinha mais a dizer.

- mas... mas era para a lua de mel...

- Hum... Obrigado por se preocupar, no entanto. Mas se expor esse vestido, creio que venderá muito. - Wanuki disse para ela, antes de dar as costas e ir atrás do noivo.

- Ohhh... - Já Selian estava totalmente vidrado no vestido, achando aquilo o ápice do bonito.

- Farei um mais curto então –falou animada indo fazer outro vestido e se perguntando quem diabos eram aqueles dois.

X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y

Estava ensolarado no outro dia, como era o usual na Itália. Wanuki e Abel tinham sido convidados por Kaiwan para uma doceria muito popular do bairro, e como ambos precisavam relaxar, concordaram com o encontro. O moreno ainda pensou em falar com os outros, principalmente Harper, pois achava que a garota gostaria de comer doces com eles... Mas ela disse que estava ocupada, o que era uma pena.

- Ah, ali está ele... - Disse o homem de cabelos roxos e pretos, acenando para o funcionário. - Desculpe a demora, Kaiwan.

- A tudo bem, eu aproveitei para dar uma passada em alguns restaurantes e vi um de frutos do mar por aqui.

- Meu primo que ama frutos do mar... na verdade, boa parte da minha família que viveu perto do litoral gosta e realmente, tem um aqui que faz os melhores peixes grelhados da historia – comentou Abel

- É mesmo? Podíamos marcar um dia e jantarmos todos juntos – disse o ruivo sorrindo levemente e com o equipamento ligado, só pegando informações.

- Hum... - Fez Wanuki, parecendo com a face um tanto preocupada com o rumo da conversa, mas concordou rapidamente.

- É alérgico a frutos do mar Wanuki-senpai? –perguntou o ruivo preocupado e o loiro passou a observar seu noivo também.

- Hum, não que eu seja alérgico... Apenas não gosto muito de camarão. Trauma de infância, por assim dizer. Mas se a família de Abel gosta... Acho que vou ter que mudar meus hábitos. - Riu, sentando-se educadamente, notando que o balcão de doces estava bem perto de onde eles estavam. Era muito doce exposto nas prateleirinhas.

- Mas podemos comer outra coisa, estamos falando em jantar nós da agencia mesmo... do que gosta de comer então?

- eu como qualquer coisa... – Abel comentou entretido com os doces.

- Ah, gosto mais da culinária italiana e brasileira... - Murmurou, desviando o olhar das pequenas artes. - É um pouco estranho falar de almoço ou jantar perto desses doces. - Riu. - Que tal mudarmos e falarmos de sobremesa? Acho que esse é um assunto mais apropriado. - Pegou um guardanapo, limpando a boca de Abel.

Abel reclamava por o outro estar lhe tratando como criança, enfiando alguns doces na boca do noivo, fazendo Kaiwan achar graça daquilo.

- Pelo visto vai se dar bem então Wanuki, casando com um legitimo italiano

- ele já se deu bem por se casar comigo – e beijou o moreno voltando a devorar seu macarron.

- Oh, tive sorte por todos os lados, então. - Riu, observando Abel comendo.

- É tão fã de doces quanto ele? –perguntou o ruivo para o gerente do time Grace, já que o loiro parecia entretido demais pegando mais doces.

- Gosto também, mas não costumo comer usualmente... Dieta. - Completou, fazendo uma exceção naquele dia.

- dieta? –estranhou aquela frase e olhou para o modelo e voltou seus olhos ao maior sussurrando. – ele que te mandou?

- Oh, não... é algo que venho seguindo por eu mesmo. - Respondeu, tranquilo no entanto.

- Claro... só não inclua ele – apontou para o loiro – nisso, se não ele some. –disse preocupado com seu gerente. – Mas então... se esta de dieta você vai comer mais chocolates escuros e frutas?

- Ah, pode-se dizer que sim... - Observava Kaiwan com mais atenção, como se estivesse lendo a alma dele.

- oh meu Deus, isso é delicioso – Abel literalmente sentou-se no colo de seu antigo pupilo enfiando um doce na boca dele enquanto comia um outro que estava em sua mão. – Nuki, peça uns 20, não... peça uma caixa para viajem!

E assim Kaiwan conseguiu escapar do olhar do moreno, o de analise pelo menos, já que o assassino pareceu tomar lugar.

- Oh, certo... - Disse o gerente, levantando-se para ir no balcão. No entanto, ainda estava curioso para perguntar ao Kaiwan sobre aquela série de perguntas... Enfim, deixaria para mais tarde.

X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y

A garota de cabelos lilases estava com fones gigantes de ouvidos, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro dentro da biblioteca que tinha achado na mansão da família Fluer. Isso porque todos estavam hospedados lá. Tinha conversado com alguns amigos de Abel, e apenas com coisas sutis, tinha descoberto os gosto do loiro para a música. Quanto a Wanuki, quando foi xeretar no mp3 dele, só tinha músicas de rock com fontes clássicas... Enfim, enquanto escutava, selecionava as músicas do cd que mais agradariam o loiro na hora da dança. E depois, claro...

X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y

-Enfim sós – Abel sorriu de maneira maliciosa enquanto engatinhava sobre o corpo do maior começando a abrir a camisa dele.

E continuaria com os toques ousados, se alguém não tivesse abrido à porta brutalmente e jogasse algumas sacolas no chão e sentasse na cama puxando o corpo do loiro para ficar pertinho de si enquanto segurava seu IPad.

- Preciso de ajuda senpai – choramingou o recém chegado, praticamente agarrando seu gerente, bem na frente do noivo deste.

- ... - Wanuki suspirou, enquanto arrumava a roupa que Abel tinha amassado, vendo que tinham que deixar isso para depois. Céus, todos pareciam ter virado filhos dos dois, que ainda nem casaram...

- o que houve meu querido? – Abel perguntou como uma mãe acariciando os fios negros do mais velho.

- Eu vou me mudar, descolei um apartamento bem legal no Japão e depois de amanhã vão ir uns carpinteiros, pintores, esse pessoal todo para fazer um orçamento e como eu estou aqui, vou ter que fazer uma vídeo conferencia, mas por causa disso eu já tenho que ter em mente o que eu quero. Mas eu não faço ideia do que eu quero!

- Oh... Parece um assunto realmente urgente. Talvez eu possa ajudar também, Yuki-kun. - Disse Wanuki.

- Seria de excelente ajuda... – pareceu aliviado o moreno, sentando ao lado do gerente do time Grace ainda trazendo o corpo do loiro coladinho ao seu, abrindo o IPad. – eu não sei se é melhor algo mais clássico ou mais moderno... porque tudo parece me agradar –suspirou. – O que vocês fariam?

- Hum, eu diria que partindo de algo clássico e básico, você conseguirá aos poucos formando o seu lugar como desejar, mudando assim com maior facilidade depois... –falou o gerente do time Grace

- mas eu estou contratando uma equipe sabe? Eu quero chegar em casa e me sentir em casa, como se tudo estivesse perfeito e eu não precisasse mudar nada...

- Eu gosto de lugares com janelas grandes... – comentou o loiro pensativo – e de moveis brancos... fica bem iluminado o lugar... fora que se eu quiser cor é só colocar nos objetos... se enjoar é mais fácil trocar... E como você disse que gosta de tudo, coloque coisas mais clássicas nas coisas mais pesadas, e em enfeites objetos bem modernos...

- Acho isso uma boa ideia. - Concordou Wanuki, sorrindo para Abel.

- Acha que flores é coisa de viadinho?

E aquilo fez Abel rir, eram três homossexuais lado a lado e o moreno fazia aquela pergunta.

- Eu amo flores... elas deixam tudo mais vivo, clen e... elas são lindas... o que mais dizer? Eu cresci numa casa cheia de flores então... eu simplesmente amo. Quando eu for para sua casa se prepare para me dar algumas

Yuki meio que riu e beijou a bochecha do mais novo. – pode deixar.

Wanuki apenas acenou com a cabeça, embora não fosse um bom apreciador de flores dentro de casa. Se bem que, quando ficou com Rosso, comprou um buque para o apartamento também...

- Mas me diga, qual sua flor favorita para que eu a compre para te dar quando você for lá em casa.

- hum... –o loiro ficou pensativo – Acho que rosas amarelas e laranjas... ou quem sabe orquídeas brancas... apesar que lagrimas de cristo são lindas também...mas essas ultimas ficam melhor em jardins... o que acha Nuki?

- Hum? Bem, bem... - Achou estranho, mas como foi uma pergunta repentina... - Acho que rosas vermelhas e brancas combinam mais com você, Abel.

- oo, porque eu represento a cor da paixão? – sorriu e pulou em cima do noivo o beijando cheio de paixão.

- É... sobrei... usem camisinha, não queremos acidentes antes do casamento – e saiu do quarto deixando aqueles dois sozinhos.

Wanuki quase engasgou ao ouvir o outro, tendo que precisar de segundos para se recompor. Ainda estava delicado quando aquela história de filhos, camisinhas e acidentes.

X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y

A morena logo apareceu, um pouco atrasada no mesmo bar italiano de alguns meses atrás, vendo que todos já estavam reunidos.

- Desculpem...! Wanuki me ligou e estávamos conversando... - Disse quase sem fôlego, aceitando um copo de água que Harper mostrou. - Ele andava desconfiado de algumas atitudes, mas... consegui ocultar isso e fazer ele ficar mais tranquilo. - Sorriu. - Então, todos conseguiram informações?

- Sim! Chegou hoje um Smoking branco com pedrinhas nas mangas e gravata, em um tom azul-celeste para Abel. A roupa da "noiva". - Riu. - Ah, quem me dera estar nele... E claro, o Smoking preto, com laço roxo e listras pequenas e lilases-cinzentas-prateadas da coleção de Du'Alcant, combinando com um lenço no peito, branco com renda lilás, e-

- Eu já entrei em contato com um DJ conhecido. Tive sorte dele estar fazendo um tour na Itália também, passei a lista, endereço e data para ele. - Harper cortou o barato de Selian, antes que caísse noite adentro.

- O buffet já esta no local, a família de Abel gosta de frutos do mar e são uma típica família italiana e Nuki ama comida italiana então juntei o útil e o agradável, eles estão lá agora mesmo... o bolo é de floresta negra e pelo que eu vi Abel ama doces, mas ele tem uma tendência a gostar dos mais caros... acho que passei um pouco do orçamento com isso –Kaiwan informou.

- E a decoração esta impecável, os moveis chegaram hoje mais cedo... as flores como são muito sensíveis vão chegar duas horas antes do que esta no convite, para dar tempo de fazer os arranjos – Yuki piscou para eles. – Bem... eu tenho que ir me arrumar e vou tentar dar uma espiada no Abel

- Hum, então... certo. - Sorriu o braço-direito de Wanuki, escrevendo na lista. Apesar do cansaço que foi manter Wanuki e Abel na linha, para não desconfiarem, o plano estava dando certo. - Então, nos vemos mais tarde. - Piscou.

- As roupas de cada um estão nos quartos. - Selian informou por fim, suspirando.

- não trocou os smokings não é? –provocou o moreno do time Rubi implicando com o menor

- Claro que não! Se quisermos namorar e ter liberdade, tudo tem que sair perfeito! Mesmo o senpai se casando com Abel!

- vamos crianças – Kaiwan provocou puxando o sue colega de time antes que aqueles dois entrassem em uma luta.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Abel estava beijando profundamente Wanuki se controlando para não tirar a roupa do outro e esquecer que tinha hora no salão, estava bem entretido ali quando ouviu batidas na porta e teve que quebrar aquele contato intimo.

- Hum... - Wanuki mordeu levemente o lábio do loiro, antes de descolar as bocas definitivamente. Como o moreno era mais precavido, a tinta do cabelo dele já estava retocada há dias, mais roxo do que nunca. Enquanto arrumava a ambos, disse para a pessoa que poderia entrar.

E nada mais nada menos do que a avó ''da noiva'', Abel se arrumou na hora e ficou constrangido, mas a mulher acabou rindo. Muitos, inclusive o próprio moreno, pensou que ela fosse a mãe de Abel, porque ela parecia muito jovem e era incrivelmente bela e elegante. E se ela já estava com um belo vestido, sempre estava, era aguardado com ansiedade a roupa que usaria na cerimonia.

- Queridos... sinto muito interromper, mas precisamos sair agora se quisermos chegar a tempo no salão Abel... ainda mais se quiser dar um uma retocada no seu tom de cabelo, espero você lá fora – a mulher se retirou sorrindo.

- que vergonha – o menor escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

- Retocada no cabelo... - Wanuki olhou para Abel. - Não irá continuar loiro? Creio que combinaria com o resto da sua família... - Puxou as mãos do outro para perto da boca, beijando-as.

- Como eu joguei a tinta loira por cima do ruivo, quando eu lavo aparece o alaranjado nas pontas... dai vou retocar de loiro – beijou fraco o pescoço do maior, tomando cuidado para não deixar marcas, não antes da lua de mel.

- Oh... Entendo. Então, vá logo querido... Tintas costumam levar tempo. - Disse, fazendo carinho no cabelo dele enquanto se despedia.

- até a noite – sorriu beijando o noivo e foi até a avó.

X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y

Yuki entrou no quarto onde Abel iria se arrumar e como a curiosidade era uma de suas maiores qualidades, ou defeito, abriu o saco onde se encontrava o tal smoking e... quando viu ficou paralisado. Até saiu um pouco de sangue de seu nariz. Pegou o celular e discou rápido para Yui.

- temos um problema

- Hum? O que foi, Yuki? - A morena perguntou intrigada, vestindo uma roupa de madrinha roxa e lilás, moderno. Tinha prendido os cabelos, colocando os longos fios negros para o alto.

- como falar isso... o smoking... não é um smoking.

- Como? Tente... tente melhor, Yuki, o que aconteceu?

- tem um vestido de noiva aqui Yui, um vestido bufante pra caralho, fui claro agora? – Yuki se descabelava começando a ficar preocupado.

- ... Mas Selian disse... - Ela estava a caminho. - Espere... - Encontrando Selian no caminho, segurou a mão dele e chegaram ao local onde Yuki estava.

- Ai! Yui-san, o que... Oh... - Disse o moreno de olhos púrpuras, com orelhinhas de gato na cabeça, mas de smoking. - ... Ei, eu já vi isso antes, mas... Onde está a roupa de Abel?

- isso que eu ia te perguntar, cheguei aqui para dar uma espiada na roupa dele e quando abro, vejo isso... ele vai chegar a qualquer momento e—

- quem vai chegar a qualquer momento?

E ninguém mais ninguém menos do que o próprio Abel entrou, e ele estava com uma toalha na cabeça, duas mulheres que pareciam ser parentes do loiro, mais três homens pra lá de lindos e um homem que estava carregando um kit de cabelereiro e mulheres de avental. Ele não estava de bom humor, parecia muito irritado.

- er... o que houve senpai? – o moreno de olhos vermelhos tentou amenizar a situação

- isso aconteceu – mostrou o cabelo longo, que demorou todos aqueles meses para crescer depois do ultimo corte, estava todo manchado de loiro com laranja e vermelho.

- como... como foi acontecer isso?

- eu sei lá! –bufou e se jogou na cadeira. – o jeito é cortar... – se olhou no espelho, ainda não havia visto o vestido.

Yui, Selian e Yuki faziam uma barreira para o outro não ver o que tinha atrás deles, e ela se perguntava até quando...

- Hum, é realmente uma lástima, Abel...

Nisso, Harper apareceu de uma outra porta, olhando para Abel fixamente... Como se tivesse esquecido tudo. E o olhar confuso dos italianos se voltaram para a menina lilás. E o telefone de Yui tocou novamente

- ... Ficou bonito assim, Abel. Wanuki-kun já te viu assim? Ele irá gostar. - Disse, encantada. Muito J-pop.

Enquanto Yui-Tsuki, Selian e Yuki aproveitavam o momento de distração para empurrar o vestido para atrás de uma cortina, a morena atendeu, perguntando baixinho:

- Estou ocupada no momento... - Murmurou.

- O bolo não chegou, e ninguém da maldita confeitaria atende! –gritou Kaiwan do outro lado da linha completamente alterado.

- pode raspar. – Abel disse convencido já entregando a maquininha para o cabelereiro, mas o resto da família tentava impedir.

- Oh minha nossa... Continue tentando. - Passando o celular para Yuki, Yui-Tsuki foi para perto de Abel, tentar algo. Harper já estava entre o barbeiro, seja lá o que o homem era, e Abel.

- Abel carequinha? Wow... Isso só em um filme de terror pensei em ver. - Selian comentou, não sabendo se ajudava a impedir ou não.

- querido... – e nesse momento todos pararam de falar olhando a matriarca da família que pousou as mãos nos ombros do menor olhando para ele pelo reflexo do espelho. – vamos fazer um coque... vai até ficar bonito alguns tons diferentes, vai parecer que são luzes, e não uma mancha – e beijou a bochecha do neto que sorriu mais tranquilo. – e mesmo se quiser raspar, aposto que ficaria lindo...

- obrigado vovó...

- não agradeça... quando terminar tudo eu volto para ajudar a se vestir, tudo bem?

- não sou mais uma criança...

- mas não sabe fazer um nó numa gravata – meio que riu começando a retirar todos de lá, deixando apenas o noivo e o cabelereiro.

- ... - Yui-Tsuki inclinou o corpo, agradecendo a mulher pela solução. Depois, pegou Yuki e Harper, indo se encontrar com Kaiwan. - Oh nossa, o que mais falta acontecer? Creio que ele não vai ver o vestido, ou a roupa tão cedo, mas...

- Mas ele ficou bonito. Nuki está indo de cabelo roxo e preto, mesclado, por que Abel não aceita ir desse jeito também? - Harper murmurava.

- Ahhh, que pena... Abel não ficou carequinha. - Selian disse, rindo. - Mas, o mais importante... O que aconteceu com a roupa que eu escolhiii?!

- vocês estão ai... –Kaiwan se aproximou rapidamente. – Yuki... as flores também ainda não chegaram

- elas já deviam ter chego à meia hora, para dar tempo de descongelarem – Foi a vez de Yuki começar a se desesperar.

- E Yui, liguei para a doceria, disseram que estão muito longe e esta muito transito, se continuar assim vão chegar somente meia noite...

- ... Como... como tudo está dando tão errado? - A morena quase caiu no chão, sentindo que era muita desgraça para um dia só. Em seguida, respirou fundo, recuperando-se rápido. - Muito bem... Vamos ter que improvisar. Kaiwan, Yuki, comprem o máximo de doces e flores das lojinhas perto da mansão. Selian, eu vou procurar pela roupa de Abel, mas caso não ache, procure uma roupa próxima ao tamanho dele. Harper...

- ... O meu amigo também ficou preso no transito... Não vai conseguir chegar a tempo...

- ... Tente copiar as músicas para Cds. Também vou tentar descobrir o que está acontecendo aqui... - Disse ela, determinada e olhando o relógio. - Temos menos de uma hora! Vamos!

E todos foram obedecer ela, mas ao saírem da mansão um helicóptero foi pousando no imenso jardim da família e de lá saiu dois homens carregando o bolo que foi encomendado pela agencia, e um outro saiu com uma caixinha, provavelmente com os bonequinhos do casal. A matriarca da família parou ao lado dos funcionários da agencia olhando a cena.

- Podiam ter pedido ajuda... eu teria enviado o helicóptero antes –disse ela sorrindo acariciando os fios lilases da menina mais baixa. – E sabe... nossa família teve sucesso plantando flores... – E assim mostrou uma chave entregando para ela. – peguem a caminhonete... e peguem quantas quiserem ... agora eu preciso me arrumar –disse a senhora de idade, mesmo não aparentando, voltando para dentro da casa.

- ... A-ah... Obrigada! - Yui-Tsuki agradeceu novamente, e todos concordaram, indo trabalhar duro para dar certo.

- acho melhor arrumarmos algo para o Abel vestir...

E foi entrando como um zumbi uma certa estilista, carregando um saco, daqueles que se colocava roupa de festa e parou na frente de Selian o reconhecendo. – Você é o menino que entrou na minha loja aquele dia –disse sorrindo e entregou o saco para ele – eu não sou muito boa fazendo roupas masculinas, então pedi ajuda, mas eu fiquei uma semana dormindo só três horas... em 7 dias – ela realmente parecia que ia morrer a qualquer instante. – e eu refiz o vestido~~ - entregou outro saco para Selian voltando a andar como se nada fosse e já pegando uma garrafa de espumante que um dos garçons carregavam dentro das caixas ainda.

Selian rapidamente abriu o pacote, levemente, leeeevemente desconfiado que tivesse sido ela a dar cabo da roupa que tinha escolhido para Abel... Logo, viu como tinha ficado a roupa. E até que foi bom ter acontecido o sumiço, já que o novo terno era muito bonito, branco como o anterior, com um colete azul escuro com alguns desenhos delicados ,onde jazia um boche de uma flor em dourado, provavelmente era de ouro, os botões também dourados e a gravata em um tom de azul bem próximo do colete, mas possuindo alguns pequenos diamantes, para dar um brilho.

Kaiwan assobiou olhando a peça, se vendesse aquilo conseguiria comprar uma casa provavelmente, mas logo se lembrou que eles ainda precisavam fazer muita coisa para que aquele casamento acontecesse.

- Hum... Hummmm... - Selian custando a dizer que aquela roupa tinha ficado melhor do que ele escolheu.

- ... - Harper puxou o braço dele, colocando-o de volta ao trabalho.

Yuki suspirou e acompanhou Yui para pegar as flores, seriam muitos arranjos para uma só pessoa lidar com eles.

- mãos a obra pessoal! Chega de moleza

X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y

A festa de casamento... O que dizer sobre ela? Tinha sido magnifica. Tanto para os noivos quanto para quem assistiu, só que claramente Abel e Wanuki foram quem mais gostaram. O beijo entre os dois gerentes tirou aplausos fortes, outros, verteram lágrimas, seja de tristeza por Abel estar casando, ou emocionados ao ver o casal juntos. Nisso, Selian ficou importunando Yuki toda hora, tomando cuidado para não ser acertado. Doce vingança. E apesar de tudo, não estava tãoooooo triste assim do senpai estar casando, outra raridade. Ah, claro... Também seguraram os dois na maldita frase "Se tiver alguém que seja contra esse casamento, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre". Clássico. A valsa foi linda, assim como a festa depois. E no final... Na hora de jogar o buquê... Selian usou uma cadeira para voar mais alto e conseguiu pegar ele, parecendo um gato rolando no chão, depois.

Nisso, aparecendo dentro de um balão verde, apareceu Reborn com terno e penteado chocante, elegantemente vestido.

- Ciaossu!

As duas equipes restantes se surpreenderam ao ver o bebê tão... atrasado. A festa já havia acabado, todos já foram embora e só restou eles, que receberam uma ameç- digo, uma carta os avisando para ficarem no salão, mesmo que até os empregados já tivessem limpado todo o local.

- Um pouco atrasado não acha Reborn-sama? –falou Yuki, já sem o blazer, e com os botões da camisa aberta e sem os sapatos sociais também.

- guardei um pedaço de bolo – falou o ruivo de tapa olhos mostrando o pratinho com o doce.

- Obrigado, mas essa foi a intensão... - Os olhinhos brilharam ao ver o bolo, comendo-o em seguida. - Bem, estou aqui para dar a nota final no final da festa... um tanto óbvio, não? - Mastigava.

Harper estava usando um vestidinho branco com várias flores roxas e lilases, criando uma figura infantil, o que combinava com ela. Também comia um pedaço de bolo, com outros docinhos. Ao lado dela, Rosso também tinha ficado. Os tutores disseram que ela poderia ficar um pouco a mais, mas estavam esperando lá fora. A menina estava com um vestidinho branco, com rendas lilases e uma coroa de botões vermelhos e amor-perfeito roxo na cabeça. Tinha sido ela quem entregou as aliança aos noivos, e só estava ali por egoísmo da Harper.

- Bem... e então...? vai deixar nossos senpai's voltarem a trabalharem na empresa? –Yuki perguntou esperançoso.

Kaiwan comia seu pedaço de bolo e entregou um para Yuki, que parecia ansioso demais.

- ... A resposta é sim. Se eles quiserem. - Disse o bebê. - Recebi notícias ouvindo que o nome da agência foi muito bem falado pelos jornais. Bom trabalho. E como prometido... - Pegou um papel, jogando para o alto e atirando nele. - Agora a regra é outra. Os funcionários podem namorar a vontade, desde que isso não atrapalhe o desempenho do trabalho. E foi por isso...

Então, aparecendo pelo tapete vermelho, algumas pessoas apareceram...

- ...! - Yui-Tsuki se levantou, abismada ao ver quem era usando um smoking branco com gravata azul-marinho.

- ... Juannnnnnnnnn! - Selian saiu em disparada, segurando o buque em mãos e pulando no colo do moreno de cabelo castanho-escuro, com ondinhas parecendo um anjinho. Bem, claro, afinal ele era mais novo que Selian e provavelmente o Uke...

- ... Oi, Yui-chan. - Sorriu o outro homem, acariciando a face da morena, quase borrando a maquiagem.

- Subaru Sakamaki... - Murmurou ela, recebendo um beijo repentino como resposta, o qual correspondeu com amor. Como não, naquele clima de casamento?

- ... - Harper cobria os olhinhos de Rosso.

Yuki revirou os olhos e só faltou vomitar. – Eu tô indo embora...

- vou com você –disse Kaiwan andando ao lado dele. – eu perdi meu blazer, e esta frio lá fora

- não vou dividir!

- eu dividi naquele dia

- dividiu porque quis!

E ficaram os dois discutindo, parecendo um velho casal de namorados.

X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y

O casal havia percebido que algo estranho estava acontecendo, e quando viram que os funcionários da agencia montaram todo o casamento com as informações que coletaram, ambos tiveram certeza. Reservaram outro hotel para ficarem, já que o anterior podia ter câmeras e afins. Uma viajem de avião seria muito demorada, principalmente para um casal tão apaixonado e fogoso como aquele, então... helicóptero da família pra que te quero.

Abel, apesar de relutar muito, encarando aquilo pareceu até uma boa ideia, chegou a colocar no corpo, mas quando se olhava no espelho se sentia estupido. Corava e tentava tirar, sem conseguir, e ficou ali no banheiro por quase uma hora. Em plena lua de mel enquanto o marido estava no quarto o aguardando com a bebida, que já devia ter acabado tamanha a demora do loiro.

- ... Abel, algum problema? Se é quanto o seu cabelo, eu gostei dele! Realmente o adoro! - Wanuki batia na porta, quando perdeu a paciência.

E só então o loiro lembrou do seu cabelo, começando a ficar mais desesperado ainda. – Eu não vou sair! Você vai rir de mim!

Wanuki suspirou, contou até dez e... Quebrou a maçaneta do banheiro, entrando no lugar. E aquilo fez o coração do mais novo parar e olhar para o marido surpreso, estava vestindo o tal vestido que Priscila lhe fez, a versão mais curta, bem mais curta, as meias finas brancas até o meio das coxas com a cinta liga aparecendo um pouco, o corpete ajustado ao tronco e toda aquela aparência de noiva sexy era muito tentador, ainda mais quando um certo loiro estava vermelho e morrendo de vergonha.

- ... Oh. - Piscou os olhos, enquanto pegava Abel no colo e voltava com ele para a cama. - Bem, isso com certeza chama mais atenção que seu cabelo. - Beijou os fios multicoloridos do ruivo-loiro-alaranjado. - E, foi aquela sua amiga que fez, não...? - Deitou Abel na cama, ficando por cima dele enquanto puxava para o lado o laço que usava, fazendo parte do pescoço ficar a mostra. - Hum, se estava com vergonha por isso, não precisa ficar mais, Abel... Porque ele não vai ficar muito tempo em seu corpo. - Nisso, o moreno abaixou o rosto, trocando um selinho de promessa... Pelo que seria a noite de núpcias deles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Reneev: acabamos \o espero que tenham gostado *-* aqui esta o capitulo extra como prometido =Db e esperamos comentários se não vamos roubar todos seus personagens =Db fiquem avisados =Db

Abely- Bem... acabamos. Primeiro, mil desculpas a Yui-Tsuki, mas não sabia ao certo como era Subaru, então... ficou sem descrição mesmo. A Selian também, acho que peguei pesado com os cosplays dele. E desculpe se não gostou do casal... Selian e Juan. Novela mexicana, né? E, desculpe também a dona da Harper. Eu fiz ela a minha maneira, adotei como filha que nunca tive e foi assim... (Dela e da Rosso que mais gostou da fic.) Ah, sim, Rosso é uma personagem original minha. O que acharam dela?

E, é com isso que se encerra a agência...

Reneev: nossa primeira fic juntas (chorando) vou sentir falta dela... tão curta... Mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto nós e... nos vemos em breve =Db (?)


End file.
